At the End of
by Write Till I Bleed
Summary: When the sun breaks up, and there's no one to save you. At the end of the world, will you find me? Will you find me, so that we can go together?
1. Good Old Machete

**Good Old Machete**

Logan looked at the sign in front of him: **Minneapolis 25 Mi S. **He didn't even know he was heading down here.

"Anywhere but there," Logan muttered to himself.

Being there brought back memories he'd rather forget, but running low on food and the clothes he was wearing had become old and tattered was plenty enough of incentive to go back.

"Might as well," he said as he took the steps to the place where he last saw Carlos, Sebastian, Mrs. Garcia, and… his mom.

Looking around the barren empty streets leading to the city, he caught glimpse of a car that looked similar to what his father drove.

_Dad. _

Logan hated himself for what he had to do to his father, but if he hadn't done it, then he and Carlos would have been dead, just like… He forced himself not to think of that person, only his father. It was supposed to be a fun night when the world went to hell, but it ended quickly. He lost three people that night: his uncle, father, and _him._ He could never look at the picture of his father the same way.

_"Dad? What are you doing?" _

_Logan looked at his father in the driver's seat. He could barely see him through the tears still in his eyes after what he did to someone he loved._

_His father, coughing profusely, leaned against the steering wheel. He made a wheezing noise, then, silence. _

"_Logan?" Logan jumped in his seat. He nearly forgot Carlos was in the back seat of the car. "Is he alright?" Carlos said in a tone that was foreign to them both, filled with nothing but fear._

_Logan looked at his dad, when he heard a grunt, then a snarl. _

"_D-dad?"_

_His father's head jerked up from the steering wheel, looking everywhere frantically, and then locked eyes with Logan. His eyes were glazed over in a thick red haze; blood stopped oozing from the large bite mark on his neck, only spurting out when he snarled. _

_Logan knew he was gone now. He took in a shuttering breath as he realized what he had to do to the man that taught him everything he knew up to that day. _

"_I love you." _

_His father, now zombie, lunged at Logan from the driver's seat. Logan lunged forward as well, almost as if he was going to give his father one last hug. And he did; for a millisecond he gave his dad the tightest hug he could muster the strength for, but as quickly he moved his hands to his the sides of his father's head and jerked them as hard as possible, snapping his neck, killing him instantly._

_Logan held onto his father as tears gathered in his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall. Not with the chaos happening right outside the car doors. He forced them back and hugged his dead father. _

"_I love you."_

Logan forced himself out of his thoughts when a flock of birds burst out of the tree line on his left. He could see the city in the distance, but knew that if he attempted to get to the city right now he would arrive around the time the moon would be high in the sky. He couldn't take that chance, traveling at night.

Last time he did, it nearly cost him his life.

He sighed as he went down to the right of the street to a neighborhood where he looked for a small house to stay for the night. His heart clenched when he saw a pink tricycle on the lawn of a random house, covered in blood. Taking in a deep breath, he pushed down the emotions he refused to ever feel again in his life.

Walking into a cul-de-sac, he chose the house at the far edge, deeming it was small and closed off enough to be a good place to stay for the night. He checked the door, it was unlocked. Probably from the haste and chaos that happened nearly a year ago. Slowly making sure it wouldn't creak, he pushed the door opened, never once reaching for his gun. He hated using guns and only used them under complete distress.

Shuffling into the house and securely locking the door behind him, he let his body go under the same routine he underwent entering a house. As if a mouse, he moved around the house with no trace of him left behind to make sure there weren't any unwanted _visitors_. So far every room he went through the first story was empty and void of any flesh eaters. The last place to check was the kitchen.

Moving as an assassin would with such fluid and grace, he made his way down the hallway that led straight into the kitchen. He was about to enter when he heard a snarl and something fall.

"Shit." He turned and saw at least six runners coming straight at him.

In this world there were more than just "zombies." There were runners: ones that could move faster than any human could dream of. Jumpers: zombies that could jump over houses with ease, as if they've been doing that there entire life. Then there was the one zombie that made it its mission to make sure Logan would never live again. He didn't know what to call it except for the one in the sky blue suit. Anywhere he went it would follow, attempting to trap him and kill him, but never succeeding. So far, those were all he's seen. He was sure there were other varieties of zombies he hasn't even encountered yet, and never would if the one in the blue suit kept its obsessive pursuit of him. Each trap it laid was a step up from the last, each getting slightly more dangerous. Logan was good, but wasn't sure if he would be able to survive the next trap.

Logan went for his gun, knowing in the small space of the hallway he wouldn't be able to get rid of all of them as quickly if he did it by hand. But, as his hand jerked to his waist to grab the revolver, he was tackled from the back. A nowhere near manly yelp escaped his mouth as he fell to the ground with a zombie on his back.

He jerked his head back. Head butting the zombie making it tumble off of him as the others were coming at them. Logan's hand firmly went to his holster, and felt nothing but the worn out leather. He looked ahead of the zombies and saw that his gun had flown off and behind the zombies.

"Fuck. Guess I need you." His right hand went to his back and unsheathed the machete strapped there.

With an affirmative spin, he sliced the head off the zombie that tackled him. Turning back as fast as he could, he moved the machete in an upward motion, cutting open the zombie in front of the herd and pushing it back into the others. He smiled a menacing smile. Now that he had a grip on the situation, he was going to tighten that grip until the throat burst.

With a battle cry, he flew at the zombies in front of him. Cutting, slicing, beheading every last one until he stood at the foot of his gun. He picked it up and made sure it was secure, never once looking back at the bloodbath he created.

Deeming the house unsafe, he went to the second house he thought would be good to hold up in. That one was clear and safe, but most importantly secure. He went to the kitchen and took a glance at the wall near the pantry as he opened it. A bloody hand print streaked down it.

He ignored it and went back to the pantry and found any nonperishables. He found only a few, enough to last him two weeks, even a few water bottles.

Once he secured the supplies in his messenger bag, he walked to the master bedroom. Once in, the door locked, and set a bookcase in the room in front of the door. He sat on the bed, taking in what he did today. He quickly pushed that back and went to the connected bathroom and checked the water.

"Yes!" Logan smiled; the place still had running water. He checked the closet in the room and grabbed a towel. He hasn't had an official shower in months. Most of the time he would have to take a quick bath in a river or a creek. He took a long and deserved shower, and once done changed into a clean pair of clothes from the dresser in the room.

He lay on the bed, gun under the pillow, machete on the other side of the bed. He was ready, he was always ready. To protect, to save… _to kill_. He shut his eyes and willed himself to sleep, knowing he would have the same nightmare he had every night during his few hours of rest. And it wasn't just a nightmare either, it was his past.

"_Carlos, come on, it's time to get up." _

_Carlos groaned as Logan gently nudged him on his shoulder once more before he recuperated. "Alright, I'm up." He sat up and looked around the area they were in. _

_A park. _

_They couldn't find a building safe enough to stay in. All of the ones they checked were filled with zombies. Even if they killed them, more would come after the smell of flesh. _

_Carlos looked down at the sleeping figures of his mom, little brother, and Mrs. Mitchell. It's been only them for a few months now. The only ones that could protect them was Logan and Carlos, and even then, it was Logan that forced himself to be the leader, to keep the people closest to him safe from any harm, no matter what the cost._

"_Wake them; I'm going to make sure the area is clear so we can eat and then head out," Logan said as he helped Carlos to his feet. _

"_Ok, be safe."_

_Logan smiled at his best friend. "Always am." _

_Logan walked off, down and out of the park._

_Carlos stretched. His stomach grumbled to be fed. One of the few things Carlos missed since the world went to shit, was corndogs. He loved them so damn much, but now, it would be a rarity to find one that was even partially edible. _

_He knelt down to his little brother and started to tickle him. "Seb! Wake up!"_

_His brother burst out in a fit of giggles as Carlos ferociously tickled him. "Carlos!... stop it! I-it tickles!" _

_Carlo stopped only when he heard movement behind him. He turned his head, ready to pull the gun out of the holster, but stopped once he saw who it was. It was their mothers waking up. _

"_Hey mom. Hi Mrs. Mitchell. Sleep well?"_

"_As well as we can on the ground, chicito," Sylvia said sitting up and stretching. "And Logan?"_

"_He went to do a perimeter check. When he gets back we can eat."_

_The two moms nodded. They went to get the food they have in the bags, getting breakfast ready to eat as soon as Logan gets back. They always had to be on the move. It was never safe to be in one place too long because sooner or later zombies would start to hoard to the area._

"_Here comes Logan!" Sebastian said, jumping up from the ground and running to him. "Logan!"_

_In the distance Logan could be seen walking up to them smiling. Sebastian jumped at Logan when he was close enough and was caught in his pseudo-brother's arms. _

"_Hey, Seb. Let's get back to the others so we can eat." _

"_Ok!" Logan let go of Sebastian and the tween took off down to his mom, brother, and Mrs. Mitchell._

_Logan sat with them at a picnic table, finally getting some much needed rest as he laid is head down. He mumbled loud enough for the others to hear._

_"Area's clear, but after we finish eating we need to start heading south."_

_He opened his mouth and Carlos stuck a granola bar in it. He chewed it slowly as sleep was calling for him, but he knew he couldn't sleep. "Do we have any more coffee?" he spoke with a yawn at the end._

"_Your mom's making some right now," Carlos said in between eating his food. _

_Logan opened his eyes and stared at his best friend and little brother. Logan's smile grew as he watched them. After everything that's happened to them, they still eat like pigs._

_He looked up when he saw a plastic cup in front of him. It was Mrs. Garcia handing him a cup of coffee. "Thank you." Logan grabbed the cup and chugged it, hoping the caffeine would kick in soon._

_When everyone sat around the table, they had their usual morning meetings._

"_We're running out of coffee, water, and fruits," Joanna said looking at her nearly barren bag that held the food._

"_And bullets," Carlos interjected._

"_We're always running out of bullets because you're always shooting like a maniac," Logan said, giving Carlos the spare ammo he held onto._

"_Well, I'm not some amazing karate-slash-weapons master like some of us." Carlos stuck his tongue out._

"_Mature big brother," Sebastian said shaking his head, which caused everyone except for Carlos to start laughing._

"_I'm mature," he said in a small voice with a pout._

_Logan patted his best friends shoulder. "We know, Carlos." _

_Carlos threw a glare in his direction._

"_We should get ready to head out. Hopefully we can find a place with more supplies, and to stay for the night." Logan stood up and helped clean up._

_Once they were ready, they started to walk out of the park and down the street. The streets were barren except for a random car hastily parked in the middle it during the chaos. Anytime they came near something that would have scared them, Mrs. Garcia would cover her youngest son's eyes. He was still so innocent and she didn't want anything to happen to him. Or become like Logan. She truly loved Logan like a son, but doing what he had to do since it started and everything that has happened, she does not want her son to go through that._

_Sylvia was brought back from her thoughts when she saw Carlos and Logan tense and then crouch, causing everyone else to as well._

"_What is it?" She whispered out._

"_Two runners. If they're here, others won't be far," Logan said, giving Carlos his gun from his holster. "I'll get rid of them, quietly."_

"_We could tag team them?" Carlos suggested, taking the gun._

"_If we do, there's a higher chance more of them will hear and come to us. It's safer this way." When Logan finished, his gun was in his face._

"_Still, just in case something happens, you might need this."_

_Logan looked at the gun. He thought about it and then deduced Carlos was right. "Ok." He took the gun. "In 'n out."_

_Carlos smiled. "In 'n out."_

_Logan turned around and took in a deep breath before bolting quietly towards the two runners who were oblivious to death getting closer to them with each passing second. Logan was right behind them when they finally took notice, but by then it was too late. They both turned and he ran at them, putting each in a headlock by the neck and then pushing forward. He heard their necks snap and then they went limp in his arms. He let them go, and they fell to the ground lifeless, void of any life, human or otherwise._

_Logan turned and looked at Carlos and gave him a thumbs up. "Easier than building hopping."_

_Carlos chuckled under his breath. "Show off."_

_Logan smiled as he walked back to them. "Come on, we should leave before anymore of them come."_

"_Logan?" _

_Logan slowed down his pace to stand right next to Sebastian. "Yeah?"_

"_Can you teach me to fight?"_

_Logan looked down at Sebastian with a small smile, then up at Sylvia. He knew it would all be up to her whether or not Sebastian will be able to or not. She looked at him and wearily nodded. Logan looked down at Sebastian. "When we stop for the night, I'll teach you a little. But, for right now, you need to grow and be a kid."_

_Sebastian pouted at him. "I'm not a little kid! I'm twelve! I'm practically an adult!"_

"_Look at your brother," Logan said simply. Sebastian did as he was told and saw his older brother chasing a butterfly. "He's older than you, but nowhere near an adult."_

"_I wish he was more like you."_

"_No you wouldn't," Logan interjected._

"_Why not?"_

"_Because, no one should be like me. I've seen more than anyone has ever wanted to see, and none of it is good."_

_Sebastian knew what he meant. "I still wish you were my brother too, though. I don't care what you did before. I love you as a big brother."_

_Logan smiled a genuine smile. "Thanks."_

"_Logan!" _

_He turned to see Carlos pointing his gun down the street._

"_Fuck." Down the street were at least two dozen runners coming at them. "Carlos get them somewhere safe!" Logan shouted, running towards the runners._

"_I need to help." _

_Logan turned his head to look at them out of the corner of his eye. "In 'n out!"_

_Carlos shook his head angrily. "In 'n out!"_

_Logan charged at the runners, gun in hand. He knew his hand to hand wouldn't be able to hold them all off as Carlos got their families somewhere safe._

"_Logan!" _

_Logan looked back and saw his mom. He took in a shuttering breath. "I love you!" _

_She was crying as she was being dragged away by Carlos and his mother. "I love you, too!"_

_Logan turned back to the runners, letting off six shots from his revolver, each shooting another zombie dead in the face. _

_His eyes were blurring. He knew what he had done. He separated them, most likely permanently. But he had to do it. For them, so they can be safe and sound. He forced the tears back as he snapped a zombie's neck, ducking as another lunged at him. He was doing this for them. That's all he's been doing since the apocalypse started. He did this to keep the ones he loved safe. No matter what happened to him. This was all for them._

Logan woke with a start. Looking around the room slightly disoriented, he realized the noise that woke him up was from outside. It was a flock of birds chirping loudly in a tree not that far from the house. He sat at the edge of the bed, wiping the cold sweat from his forehead.

"Guess I'll have another shower." The dream, like always, caused him to sweat profusely. Right now he had a temporary savoir to that, a working shower.

The shower went by fast, and he enjoyed it, but his mind wondered back to the dream. He hated what had happened, but he did it because Carlos, Sebastian, Mrs. Garcia, and his mom wouldn't have been able to escape. The amount of zombies that day was unimaginable for them. They've never seen that many since the day it first started.

He got out of the shower and again changed into clean clothes. By the time the sun was in the sky he was already down the street heading towards the city. He looked at the city in the distance with a sigh.

"To a place I'd rather not go."

* * *

"Kendall. Sweetie, be safe. You too, James," Mrs. Knight said as she hugged the two boys goodbye, one her son, and the other she loved just as much.

"Mrs. Knight, when have you ever known us not to be?" She gave them a look. "Ok, we get it. Be safe."

"We'll be alright, mom," Kendall said strapping his gun to his waist.

She looked at him, then sighed. "I know you are. I just can't help but worry."

"It'll be ok. We just have to go in the city for some supplies and then we'll come right back. And we have our walkie-talkies just in case we get separated."

"Ok, just be safe."

"You've already told us that."

"And I'm going to tell you again: be safe."

"Don't worry. You have the girls and Carlos here. They'll keep you guys safe if anything happens. And we'll only be gone for like a day."

"I know, I just can't help but worry."

"Mom, stop smothering Kendall and let him get supplies." Katie walked up to them. "He'll be alright. He's done this a bunch of times already, but if he doesn't come back," she looked at Kendall with a glare, "I'll find your zombie ass and kick it."

Kendall shook his head. "You're twelve. How do you know how to speak like that?"

"Fox."

"Should have known. Come on James."

The two walked out of the campsite through the woods, until they saw the city in the distance.

"Let's get this over with. I hate going to cities since all this shit happened," James said checking his gun again.

Kendall nodded; he knew what he meant. The cities were probably the most dangerous spots now. Hoards of zombies ranging from the dozens to hundreds reside in the cities. It was never safe to go to them unless you're desperate, and right now they were. Their food and water were almost out. Ever since picking up Carlos, his little brother, and mom, they've gone through the supplies faster. They didn't regret the choice; they just ran out of their supplies faster than before.

"Come on, once we stock up we're leaving this place behind."

The two walked into the city, never knowing that their lives will change for the better once they arrive, and that one of them will meet someone that will change their lives forever.


	2. Pretty Boy in a Chase

**Pretty Boy in a Chase**

Logan walked into the city, staring at the tall vacant buildings that reached towards the sky. Each building, now, unmaintained for over a year worn down from the unpredictable wrath called Mother Nature.

He looked down the street he was walking on. Rundown cars littered the sides of the streets. Broken, burned, vandalized in the last moments of chaos of when people still had control over the city. Windows, either broken or cracked, rarely any still were intact. The streets littered with anything and everything. Electrical poles on the ground, circuit's now dead, with no electricity that ran through them for over a year. Newspapers scattered, flying around from the small bursts of wind that flowed through the city. Products that were left on the street in the mayhem when the vandalizing occurred, and then the blood spurting occurred shortly after painted the city in red.

Logan looked at the other side of the street, not feeling anything at all when he saw some sort of small animal maimed and ripped to shreds on the ground. It was long dead, and now the undead didn't want a piece of it. The freshness of flesh completely gone and whiffs of dead flesh with maggots squirming in its insides now only left behind. But for Logan, smelling something of that nature was nothing special or surprising. Being around nothing but the undead for roughly a year, the unbearable smells not many people could stand, Logan could be around for hours without a single cringe.

He had many reasons not to be going into the city. The most obvious was that, since the world turned upside down cities were a no-no for everyone, except for the truly desperate. Why? Because the people who ran the city, stayed in them during the chaos and never left. The other was that this was the city he used to live nearby when the world was in peace with whatever virus, mutant bug, or outbreak that caused everything to change.

He used to come into the city with Carlos and his little brother, just to hang around, go to the mall, regular teen things. Coming back brought a lot of painful memories.

Logan walked down the street, as if he didn't care that he was out in the open and could be jumped by zombies, or people who have lost their minds in the process of having to kill people very close to them. Truth was, he didn't care. He stopped feeling emotions as trivial as those a long time ago. The only thing he thought of now was to survive, and kill as many as those bastards that took people from him as possible.

People that meant the world to him.

He turned the corner, but dashed behind a flipped car on the sidewalk when he saw and heard movement up ahead. He looked around the car enough to see up ahead and saw a person. He couldn't make out much, but could tell the guy was much taller than him with brown hair. Logan could see something small and black in his hand. What confused Logan was that the guy seemed to be talking into it.

_A walkie talkie, _he thought to himself.

Logan closed his eyes and listened as much as possible, but could only get a few words. "Supplies… separated… go back… I'll hold up in a building…" Logan opened them when the guy stopped talking and walked off in the opposite direction.

So the guy had supplies, and was mostly likely separated from someone that he probably came into the city with.

Logan decided not to pursue him, or the situation. He chose not to be like all the barbarians he's met and steal the supplies from the guy. He's always kept his distance from people, and since the apocalypse that only encouraged his already introverted tendencies. He's only spoken to a few people. It was hard to with all the zombies running around. He's met decent people, and not so decent people. Like the red necks he ran into a few weeks back.

Narrowed minded, ignorant, townsfolk from small towns that had no connection to the outside world. The only good thing that came out of meeting them was that they were so paranoid about 2012 and the end of the world, they collected an arsenal of weapons. Too many and too heavy for Logan to sneak, instead he took what he could when he left. Being the morally justified as he is he took the thing they loved using on zombies. C-4. He only used it when he absolutely had too. So far, only twice. So he had plenty for troubles in his future.

Going in the opposite direction from the person, Logan walked down to a park in the city. He looked around it. There were trees on one side of the park with a small creek in the middle, a path that encircled the entire park, and a small play set in it.

Ignoring the bloodstains in and around the playground he walked across the park. Walking across the park he looked up and around him.

The entire city. _Deserted_. Papers flying through the wind, only noise was if something undead moaned a gruesome sound, or the wind causing things to topple over.

He walked down the street across the park when a sign on a building caught his attention.

**AMMO **

"Yes." With an accomplished smile, he walked over to the gun shop in hopes of finding anything that might be of use.

He looked into the glass door first, making sure it was clear. When he deemed it was, he pushed it open slowly, and cringed when it creaked. Logan walked into the store; hand on gun. Ready to shoot anything if it chooses to try to get the best of him.

It never did.

He walked around the barren gun store. With a relived sigh he retracted his hand from his gun and walked around. Everything was gone. Guns, ammo, anything that a competent person would use just in case of a zombie apocalypse, but Logan was far more competent than most.

He knew there weren't any guns or ammo the second he walked in and looked around. There never was anymore. So the ammo would have to wait till later. He had enough to last him for a good long while, if he wasn't attacked, and even then, he could kill them just as easily with his hands then with a gun.

He went to the back of the store to look at all the _exotic_ weapons. Swords, spears, blades, knives, nun chucks, bokken, things of that nature. He looked at the wall, and a small blade caught his eye. A simple black leather sheath covered the blade. Grabbing the blade from its handle he took it into his palm. It was small lightweight, yet sturdy.

"Eh, guess so." He opens his messenger bag and stuffs it in there with everything else he has.

When he looked up something odd caught his eye. It was a simple silver matte finished cylindrical tube with a small button in the center. He plucked it off the wall and looked at it in curiosity. He pressed the button and jolted back from the sudden force it exerted. Both ends of the tube extended outwards and it became a long narrow pipe. He smiled looking at it. His uncle taught him how to fight with poles. With this it would make fighting a lot easier. Pressing the button, the pole jerked back from both ends and sealed back into a small tube. He put that in the bag as well and headed outside, deciding he found everything he needed.

Walking out of the store, he heads to an overpass up the street. As he does, he passes by an old ice cream shop. Looking in the window he looked at the condition of the frozen flavored dessert store. The cash register on the left with the long aisle of glass paned in front and above the freezers that held the ice cream that the workers took from and gave to customers. On the right was a row of tables and booths. He looked at those more closely and noticed the blood stains that littered some of the tables. He looked at the far end of the store and smiled slightly when he looked at the mirror on the wall to show the part of the store that veered off into a more private section. That brought back a lot for Logan.

"_Carlos! Carlos, stop running!" Logan and Sebastian were running after Carlos who saw an ice cream shop sign at the far end of the street. "Why can't your brother ever learn to be patient?" Logan mumbled to himself and Sebastian as they hastily made their way down the street to see Carlos run into the shop._

"_I don't know. He's your best friend. You should know why."_

"_I am, but he's your brother."_

_Just as they were about to walk in Carlos popped his head back out of the store. "Guys, hurry up!" He flung his head back into the store and didn't wait for his best friend and little brother to get in to start ordering. "Yeah, I'd like a quadruple sundae, instead of vanilla can you make it lime, and instead of chocolate can you make it triple chocolate chip cookie dough? Oh and no cherries, I hate cherries. Instead can you cover it with M&M's and bits of Kit-Kat." A quick intake of breath from his rambling. "Oh and can I get a double bacon cheeseburger? No pickles. I hate pickles, they taste and look funny, but Logan likes them." _

_He turned to look at Logan and Sebastian. "Logan, why do you like pickles? They look and feel weird. I mean, you told me that pickles are just cucumbers that sit in vinegar for weeks. Why would anyone want something that soggy?" _

_He turned back to the cashier that seemed relatively shocked that Carlos spoke so much. "Can you get them a medium chocolate milkshake? That's all Logan ever gets at an ice-cream store, a chocolate milkshake. Oh, and a double scoop of strawberry too. I don't know why, but Seb here only likes strawberry ice cream. Live a little, that's what I tell him, but he never listens." He turned to Logan. "Logan, you pay."_

_Logan sighed. "I always do." He waved the two brothers off. "Go find us a table."_

_The two raced off in the store trying to find the best place to eat there ice cream._

"_Your friend, he's… wow."_

_With a laugh, Logan pulled out his wallet. "That's Carlos for you; he's a very… __**eccentric**__ person. But it's always fun when you're around him."_

"_Hey pudgy! Get off!" Logan's ears perked up when he heard the deep angry voice coming from the other side of the store._

"_I'm not pudgy! I'm muscely!" Of course it was Carlos' voice that retorted back._

_Logan groaned, quickly stuffing his wallet back in his back pocket. "I'll be right back." He walked to the arguing voices. Carlos was getting into another fight, and like always, Logan would be the one that would have to fix it. He turned a corner and saw people all around staring at Carlos glaring at this guy that clearly worked out for a living and was almost twice Carlos' size. _

"_Carlos what did you do?"_

_Carlos' glare faltered at Logan's annoyed voice and turned to look at him. "He," Carlos said pointing his finger at the guy. "was making fun of Sebastian." He looked at the guy, glare returned with all its fury. "Only me and Logan can make fun of Seb."_

"_Fine then. I'll make fun of your scrawny friend then." The guy took a long look at Logan, and smirked. "He looks like a fag." Logan flinched at the word. "He probably is with all the clothes he's wearing" Logan looked down at his clothes. It wasn't 'faggoty' Yes, he liked to dress nice and that just happened to include a sweater vest with a white polo underneath, with khaki pants. "He's just waiting for some guy to pound him in the ass and make him not be able to walk." _

_Logan always hated when people used the word fag, or if they started to discriminate against him. Carlos knew this. Carlos knew everything about Logan and he knew Logan always became depressed by the use of words so vulgar against him. Just because of who he was._

_Carlos didn't hesitate. He punched the guy square in the face. Catching him off guard, both Carlos and Sebastian jumped the guy, "Take that back!"_

"_Yeah, take it back!" Sebastian echoed, kicking the guy in the shin._

"_Guys! Guys!" Logan tried to pry his best friend off, but was pushed back._

_Logan was normally a relatively patient person. He understood why sometimes it would take a long time do something, or hold back. But, right now, he was quickly losing his patience. And lost it when the guy threw Carlos off of him and kicked Sebastian. _

_That was one thing Logan will never tolerate. Someone hurting his friends. Logan kicked the guy behind the knee, making him fall to the ground. He grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back. "Never. Touch. Them. Again. Got it?" The guy kept trying to break Logan's grip, but Logan tightened it. Causing even more pain for the man. "Got it?"_

_ "Fine." The guy said through gritted teeth._

_ "Now," He pushed the guy to look at Carlos and Sebastian. Sebastian was helping Carlos back to his feet, at the same time, checking his leg the guy kicked. Nothing was wrong with it, but it hurt like a bitch. Carlos was no better, he had a small cut from when the guy through him off of him. He must've hit something in the fall, but it was small. He was just relieved Logan or Sebastian weren't hurt. "apologize."_

_ "Sorry."_

_ Logan released the guy, but as he did someone burst in through the door of the ice-cream store. Guess who it was?_

_ Police._

_ "There, they're there!" A person pointed at the three._

_ "Shit! Run!" Carlos shouted out as he scrambled to push the other two through the back exit. _

_ "I can't believe were running from the cops!" Logan said, exasperated. _

_They burst through the back exit down the alley. _

_ "Logan use your karate skills and knock them out!"_

_ "I AM NOT ASSUALTING POLICE OFFICERS!"_

_ "Come on! Or we'll get arrested!"_

_ "Of courses we'll get arrested, we're running from the police. You're just lucky you two are staying with me right now, or your dad would find out about this."_

_ Carlos cringed at Logan's voice. They were right. Both the Garcia parents were celebrating their anniversary and decided to leave the two with Logan and his family. So they can have time for their personal… activities. They were unlucky though because Carlos' dad was a police officer._

"_Stop! Now!" One of the police officers called out._

"_I'd really don't wanna!" Carlos shouted back._

_They ran down the alley and were about to make it out when seemingly out of nowhere another cop came in front of them and went for Logan. _

_With Logan's' reflexes he easily moved out of the way making the police officer fall flat on his face. "Sorry!" Logan said running past him._

"_This way!" Sebastian called out as he ran into a back door of some random building._

_The three burst through the door and ran up the stairs it led too. The cops were on their tail, never letting up. They climbed what seemed to be over a dozen flights of stairs, until they broke through and made it onto the roof._

"_What are we going to do?" Sebastian said, looking around frantically._

"_Logan! Logan!" Carlos was grabbing Logan's shoulder and jerking him around._

"_What?"_

_Carlos face was between mischief and idea stricken. Logan always hated that look. "Let's go building hopping."_

"_Are you insane?" Logan looked at his best friend in disbelief. "We've only gone once before; you almost broke your arm! And, you're brother's never gone building hopping with us!"_

"_First time for everything."_

"_Yeah, like dying, and I don't want to die!" He said pointing at himself._

"_We don't have a choice." _

_For once Carlos made Logan speechless. He couldn't figure out another way to get them out of the situation now, and sense they're evading and resisting arrest. "I hate you." He glanced at the door. "I'll keep the door shut while you two hop across to that other building." He said looking at the roof top across from them._

"_You sure?"_

"_Hurry before I change my mind!"_

_Carlos nodded and grabbed Sebastian's hand and both took off running. With what sounded like a battle cry. "I HATE PICKLES!" The two jumped across and landed safely on the next building._

_Logan could hear the cops catching up to them. He blocked the door with a rigidly old chair near the door, and with a deep breath he ran across and jumped. _

_He and Carlos have only done this once before, and last time Carlos almost needed to visit the hospital. But, it was the adrenaline rush that Logan loved. _

_He landed on his feet and rolled to a stop. "Hurry, hide behind that wall." He said in a hiss._

_Just as they hid behind the wall on the roof the cops finally arrived on the other rooftop._

"_Where are they?" One shouted out looking around, but never seeing the three._

"_I don't know!"_

"_FUCK!"_

"_Let's make sure they didn't sneak into another room on the way up here."_

"_Fine, let's go."_

_They waited for a few seconds until the door on the roof shut with a slam._

_Logan sighed, then glared at the two brothers. "I am never getting ice cream with you two, again!"_

Logan smiled at that memory with a small chuckle. Carlos was always an extroversive person, the complete opposite of Logan in every possible way, and always seemed to turn a simple activity into mayhem and an adventure at the same time. Logan was glad Carlos was in his life. He helped change Logan to the better while they were friends. Logan still thinks of Carlos of a friend, family even, but now, all the teachings Carlos taught him to be more outgoing, and to have a social life have slowly withered away. And he was slowly becoming the person before he met Carlos.

The shy quiet nerd that was learning peewee karate from his uncle.

The outgoing Logan vanished the day he forced himself to separate from the small group. He regretted it every single day, but, at the same time, he knew he did the right thing. They wouldn't have been able to survive that wave of runners if Logan didn't distract them. They would have died, and Logan wouldn't have been able to live with that.

He knew what he did was right. He knew with Carlos they would be ok, even if he did act like a little kid. Logan knew when he had to do, Carlos would stand up and protect his family any way possible.

Logan looked around where he was. He was walking over the overpass now, and about to continue down the street when something chirped at his hearing. _Them. _He heard zombies nearby, and when he meant nearby, he meant it. He had to duck on the overpass, and saw the same guy from before getting chased by at least two dozen runners. They were right on his tail, but the guy seemed to be extremely fit and kept his pace even and fast, even if he was panicking at the situation. You could see all over his face. He was scared, but most of all worried. _Probably for the supplies for whomever he's getting it for._ The guy and whoever he was talking to must have a group of their own. And by the looks of it, they're two of the leaders of it, so by default, it was them to get whatever supplies for the others.

Logan stood straight up when the guy, and zombies had their backs turned to him. In the distance he saw a road block of flipped cars blocking the rest of the street and the only other way was to take the exit on the right. They guy couldn't see, because he was on the street, but because Logan was at a higher elevation he could see the street. It was blocked. A toppled bus created a dead end and Logan knew that he guy wouldn't be able to take care of all of them on his own. He knew what he had to do. Logan ran on the side of the street looking down to the street below where the guy was being chased.

He heard a few gunshots, and that was his initiative to pick up his pace. He saw the guy now: back against the bus, shooting at the zombies coming at him. By the time Logan was close enough to get a good look at him, the guy had already taken care of a few, but was still heavily outnumbered. Logan ran on the street then jumped on top of the bus. He rolled to his feet and took out his gun. Looking down, he saw one of the zombies push the guy back and into the bus.

"Aaahh!" They guys shoulder scraped onto a piece of shrapnel sticking out of the toppled bus.

Logan shot the runner that pushed the guy, and he jumped down in front of the tall muscular brunet. The guy was shocked to see another person; especially, one that seemed to want to help him.

Logan pulled out from his bag, the tube and extended it by pressing the button. Logan quickly draped off the bag from his shoulders and tossed it to the guy behind him. "Here," He said throwing the bag. "Ammo's in there." He tossed the guy the gun he had around his waist.

Without as much as a second thought, he lunged at the zombies. Swinging the large pipe of titanium he struck the heads of some, killing them instantly. Others he broke legs, arms, anything to slow them down. There weren't much of a problem for him, but to any normal person without Logan's skills, they were a dead man

He was outnumbered, but he wasn't outmatched.

He rarely was.

Just as he was about to break one of the zombies noses, a bullet broke it instead, flying through the head. He turned and saw the guy with two guns shooting and killing zombies. He was still bleeding profusely from his right shoulder, but his shooting never faltered. Even though Logan could tell the guy was in a lot of pain at the moment.

_He's good. _

Logan turned back, and when he did the two cleared the area. The zombies laid motionless on the floor. Heads either crushed by titanium, or pierced by lead. The two looked up the street when they heard snarling from the distance, seeing more runners coming at them from down the street.

"We can't keep fighting them. We're too exposed." Logan ran back to the guy and the bus. He looked at the bus and saw that the only thing stopping them were the windows from the bus. The other side of the bus, where the other windows were, was completely shattered.

Logan swung hard at the window on their side of the bus and busted it open. "Hurry, get in!"

The guy nodded and with a pained look, he gripped his shoulder, guns safely tucked in his waist, and ran in and through the bus. Logan grabbed his bag from the floor and took off through the bus.

"I know where we can go!" The mystery brunet said, as they started to run down the street.

Logan nodded and looked behind them. The zombies were still chasing them, but far off in the distance he saw one that made his eyes narrow.

_Him. _

The one in the distance was the one that's been trying to kill Logan for a few months now. He was standing at the exact spot Logan was when he spotted the guy getting chased by the runners on the overpass. Logan should have expected this odd or strange, things always happened when he was around. Each time, Logan lived, but never unscathed the trap without a wound, or loosing large amounts of blood.

The one in the sky blue suit.


	3. Into the Woods

**Into the Woods**

"They're still chasing us, and gaining fast!"

Logan turned to look back. The guy was right. The runners that came after they killed all the ones before at the bus were catching up faster with each passing second.

Logan glanced at the guy and could tell he was struggling to keep up. The wound on his shoulder kept squirting blood with each passing second.

_Guess I have too._

"One or two? Logan asked as they rounded a corner.

"What?"

"One, or two?"

"What? I don't know, two?"

Logan opened his bag and searched in it. Ignoring the clothes, blade, and everything else he kept in there until he felt the cardboard like wrapping around the brick of clay. With a smile, Logan pulled out two packets of C-4 and the detonation device.

"Where the FUCK did you get that!?"

"From some rednecks I met a few months back. They had a lot so I… _liberated_ some."

The two rounded a corner and saw the end of the city and beginning of the forest up ahead. Logan dropped the C-4 and the two continued to run down the street. Holding the detonating device firmly in hand. Logan looked behind them one more time to make sure they were far enough, and then pressed the button.

The wall of heat made them stumble, but both were able to keep their strides stable as they ran down the street and into the forest. Logan looked back one more time. _Carlos would have loved this._

* * *

Kendall trudged on through the forest. After getting separated from James that afternoon, and James telling him to head back, Kendall gathered up the supplies he could find.

He impressed himself today. He found a case of water bottles. The only problem was the case of water was locked in a steel cage and he didn't bring any tools that could break into it without causing massive amounts of noise and sounding off to zombies nearby.

So now Kendall was staggering in the forest with a steel crate full of water bottles, and he still had about a mile left to go. "Fuck my life, fuck my life, fuck, my life!" He muttered to himself.

He's been dragging the crates for about an hour now and he wished he brought at least his Hummer to carry this, or better yet, Carlos' truck.

He was drenched and all he wanted to do was get back and swim in the small creek they were holding up at. The creek was a great place to hide out at. It was almost as if the creek was just a giant pot hole in the forest with water. It was hidden and they had a water source to wash their clothes and take baths. They couldn't drink from it, but it was still useful to them.

He passed by a fallen tree. He was close now, just a little more than he would be with the others. He took a step forward, but stopped when he heard a twig snap. He grabbed his gun from around his waist and looked around. He turned around to see where the noise came from. Another twig snapped, but this time from in front of him.

"Fuck." He spun and pointed his gun, about to shoot, but stopped when he saw Carlos standing there. "Carlos! You scared the shit out of me!" He put the gun back in its holster. "Why are you out here?"

"Sorry, checking the perimeter when I heard some noise. Checked it out; turned out to be you." Carlos looked at the crate then at Kendall. "Where's James?"

Kendall sighed as he grabbed one side of the steel crate. "I'll tell you, but first, help me take this back to the others."

Carlos wearily nodded and helped Kendall carry back the crate of water. The two walked through the forest until they walked onto a cleared out path. They walked down and saw the cars and the others in the distance at the creek.

"Carlos!" Sebastian called out once he saw his older brother and ran to the two with Katie.

"Where's James?"

Kendall wiped off the sweat from his forehead. "Get everyone here and bring me the drill."

Katie eyed him, but said nothing as she left. A few minutes later she came back with the group and the battery powered drill.  
"Where's James?" Jo said looking around.

"We got separated looking for supplies." Kendall spoke as he undrilled the crate. "I told him I was going to go find him, but he told me just to head back and that he'll hold up in a building for the night."

"Why didn't he just come back on his own?"

"He was being tracked by a few runners. He said it was safer just to throw them off my trail and then hold up somewhere till they leave."

"Are you sure he's going to be safe?"

"Mom, this is James. He may just be a pretty face, but he can handle himself."

Mrs. Knight gave her son a worried look, but nonetheless nodded. "When does he get back?"

"He said mid-day tomorrow. Once he does, me and someone else has to go back to the city with him. He said he found a lot of supplies we need, but it was too much for him to bring back on his own."

"I'm going." Jo said.

"Me too." Carlos interjected.

"Ok, Camille, you and Stephanie are in charge tomorrow."

"Ok."

"Once we come back though, we're heading west. We've stayed here for too long. On my way back I had to kill two runners in the forest. They weren't close, but they're getting closer to us every day."

* * *

"I think we lost any of them that survived the blast." Logan said, stopping and finally looking at the brunet guys shoulder. Logan didn't say anything as he got his first aid kit from his bag and started to patch up the guy. "You're lucky, you don't need any stitches."

Logan finished rather quickly at patching up the guy. It looked far worse than it actually was.

"Logan."

"What?"

"My name, Logan."

"Oh, mines James."

Logan, with a subtle nod, looked around where they were. The two were still relatively close to the city. Which meant they could still be in danger. "So James, what were you doing in the city?" Logan already knew, but it was better if he got James to trust and tell him.

James looked at Logan and with hesitance answered. "I was getting supplies for me and my group. But some runners saw me and started chasing me, and that's when you popped out of nowhere." He looked at Logan as they started to walk deeper into the forest. "My turn, why were you in the city?"

Logan knew there was no point in lying. "Same as you. Running low on supplies and this was the closest place. Found everything I needed though." Logan knew that if he told James he had enough supplies for himself James wouldn't have to worry about getting it taken by him.

Logan could easily take James' supplies, but noticed when he saved him that it he didn't have anything with him. Just his gun and the walkie talkie.

Logan pretended to ignore the sigh of relief James breathed out as they continued walking. "So, where exactly are we going?"

That's when James froze. "Shit, I was leading you to… Fuck it, you saved my life." He took in a deep breath. "We're going back to meet up with my friends."

"You sure I won't just kill all of you the second I get there?" Logan joked playfully.

He got James to calm down and laugh a genuine laugh. "I know it's probably too early for me to say this, but, I trust you."

Logan raised an eyebrow at him, stopping in his tracks. With a sigh he looked down at the ground. "Last time people trusted me I most likely got them killed."

James new better then to ask. So he did what Carlos did when they first met up. Ask questions up to the point where he wanted to rip his head off. "How long have you been on your own?"

"A few months."

"Was it hard?"

"Not really; easier actually."

James was mildly shocked, but understood at the same time. Many people, because of this world have lost a lot. And what many of them lose it in the emotions department. Hell, even James did for a while after seeing his mother die. But thanks to Kendall and his friends they brought him back to his old self. So he understood that Logan wouldn't show much when it came to displaying emotions.

"Well, you're going to like my friends. Even the new ones that we found a few months back. Though I'll tell you, the brothers are crazy as hell. One who never stops eating and is a ball of energy, and his little brother who mimics him exactly, but there mom seems to keep them in check. And the older brother is one hell of a shot. Said he learned from his dad."

Logan stopped momentarily, but continued following James deeper into the woods. _It couldn't be them… could it? _Logan quickly shook the thought away. He knew that his mother should be with them and James only mentioned one other woman with the two brothers.

"You're going to like our leader: Kendall. He's just a great person in general and really stepped up when the zombies came and turned this place all upside down." James continued talking about Kendall as Logan barely paid attention. "Tall, well, not as tall as me, dirty blonde, green eyes, great friend, never breaks his promise. You'll like him."

"I'm sure I will." Was the half paid response.

* * *

"Kendall?"

Kendall looked down to Sebastian whose been swimming in the creek with Katie and Camille, while Kendall watched over them. He was already in the creek enough for the day, so he was sitting on a rock near the sand. "Yeah Seb?"

"Will James be ok? I don't want to lose him like how I lost Logan."

Kendall frowned. He knew little about this 'Logan' character from Sebastian, but nothing from Carlos or Mrs. Garcia. Both seem apprehensive about the subject. He knew that Logan was there leader before and had to separate from them to keep off a hoard of runners. A brave act nonetheless, but it caused some pain for the three.

The first time Kendall mentioned Logan to Carlos after Sebastian told him something about him, Carlos didn't talk to him for two days. And with Mrs. Garcia she nearly burst into tears. It was only thanks to Mrs. Knight that she was able to stop. So he knew not to ask them about it, and never asked Sebastian. He'd rather let Sebastian be comfortable about it and speak to him of his own free will.

"You're not going to lose James like you did Logan. And like I've said, maybe one day you'll see him again. I don't think anyone can get away from that crazy ball of energy called your brother."

The two turned to see Carlos run into the creek successfully tackling Camille. The two surfaced and without as much as a second thought Camille slapped Carlos so hard he fell back into the water.

Sebastian laughed at his brother and turned back to Kendall with a grin. "If he does come back, I hope you two get together. He needs someone like you."

Kendall blushed at that comment. He didn't know why it made him feel so embarrassed. He's been out long before the zombie apocalypse, but hasn't thought much of dating since it started. And with this Logan? Kendall barely knew anything about him. Just that he was the old leader of Carlos, Sebastian, there mom, and the Logan's own mother. What Kendall knew though, was that Logan was a selfless person when it came to his friends and family. And Kendall wanted someone like that.

Kendall smirked at Sebastian and patted him his head. "Maybe, but for now," Kendall gestured back at Carlos who was being double teamed by Camille and Katie, "I think your brother needs your help."

Sebastian turned and groaned at the sight. "It used to be Logan who would keep and get Carlos out of trouble. Now it has to be me." He mumbled, swimming back to the others.

"Sebastian! Ayúdame!"

"I'm coming!" Sebastian shouted out, annoyed.

Kendall smiled at the brothers; then his mind went back to Logan. _Thanks for bringing them to us, Logan. I hope one day you'll see each other again._

* * *

"I think we're lost."

"What?" Logan stopped in his tracks as soon as James announced that.

James followed suit and with a sheepish smile replied, "Yeah, I don't recognized where we've been walking for the past hour."

"You've been lost for the past hour, and didn't bother to tell me?"

"I thought we were still on the right path, but I guess not." James said, looking around the path they were on.

Logan sighed. "I think there's an opening up ahead. Let's just go hold up there for the night."

James followed, feeling like a fool for getting lost.

They got in the clearing and Logan set his bag on the floor. "Can you collect some firewood while I start setting up camp?" Logan asked James as he started going through his bag and pulled out nearly everything in it.

James walked around the tree line surrounding them picking up sticks and branches.

Logan grabbed the large, very thin, but strong, canvas from his messenger bag. He looked around and was grateful that there was a tree that they could use to throw it over and make a makeshift tent. He set the tent up and James came back with a pile of branches in his arms.

"You had _that_ in your bag?" James eyed the canvas as he put the pile of wood on the ground.

With a shrug Logan replied, "It's a large messenger bag."

The two quietly set up the fire in front of the tent, and by the time Logan had a fire started the sun was setting. Logan sat in front of the fire with his bag in his lap looking for food. He smiled when he found two cans of fruit. _Mrs. Garcia…_

"_Carlos, why exactly did I have to come grocery shopping with you, Seb, and your mom?" Logan was still trying to rack his head around how Carlos got him to go. _

_Carlos turned back to Logan who was pushing the cart around the store. "Because, I haven't seen my best friend in two days."_

"_That's because I was helping around at the lab out of town that I intern at. They were swamped with this breakthrough they had and needed my help with organizing the paper work."_

"_Why do you have to do so much? You're already super smart! You don't need to overdo it with becoming a doctor."_

"_I like it there." _

_The two turned down an aisle where Mrs. Garcia and Sebastian were arguing whether or not they really needed one can or two of cranberry sauce. _

"_Kelly's really nice, and this will make it near impossible for me not to become a doctor. A teenager working at a lab? That's like college goldmine, come admission time."_

"_We barely turned sixteen! We still have years before we have to think about that stuff!"_

"_Ma, I like cranberry!" Sebastian called out making the best friends look at the other two._

"_You're allergic though." Mrs. Garcia stated, hoping her son wouldn't push her on this. Last time he had cranberry he was sent to the emergency room. She didn't want a repeat on that._

_The two walked to them, but Carlos quickly became distracted by the colorful labeling on some cans._

"_But-!"_

"_Seb?" Logan interjected Sebastian's complaint._

"_What?"  
"You're allergic, and last time you had cranberry you threw up on me; then we had to go and take you to the emergency room."_

_Sebastian grimaced at the memory. He didn't like going to the hospital one bit. They pumped his stomach and then kept him there over night because they weren't sure how badly the reaction would have been._

"_She's trying to look out for you."_

"_Ok." Sebastian spoke, deflated as he put the cranberry sauce back on the shelf._

_Mrs. Garcia looked at Logan and mouthed 'thank you' Logan simply smiled at her._

"_Logaine! Catch!"_

_Logan turned to Carlos' voice and wondered why he called him a hair growth product, but thought of that for too long. Because when he turned he saw a can of fruit flying at his head._

_He may have some 'beast skills' as Carlos puts it, but he was still learning, and didn't react in time._

_So it hit him in the head, knocking him off his feet._

"_FFFFFFFfuuuu-crap!" Logan rubbed his head on the floor. It wasn't bleeding, but hurt like a bitch._

"_Carlos!?" Mrs. Garcia yelled to her son as the three ran to Logan. "Why did you do that?"_

_Carlos looked down at Logan and helped him sit up. "I thought his beast karate skills would kick in and he would hand chop it in half." Carlos spoke in a small, almost as if was going to cry, tone._

_Logan opened his eyes and looked down at the can that he threw. "Why did you decide to throw a can of peaches?"_

"…_I like peaches…"_

_Logan shook his head. "Only you Carlos, only you."_

"Hey, Logan, you ok?"

Logan looked up from the can of peaches and back at James. "Yeah, just lost in my thoughts." He looked down at the can then at James. "Here," He tossed the can to James.

"Thanks." James popped the can open, and started eating them.

Logan lost his appetite and decided to sit in front of the fire and stare up at the sky. He did this with Carlos and Sebastian, but they always became bored of watching the stars and somehow started up a game of tag between the two. Than badger Logan until he gave in and played with them.

Looking back at the fire he sighed. He never realized how alone he was until getting separated from his best friend, hit little brother, there mom, and his. It was like that most of his life. He was always around his family or Carlos'. But before then, up until he was seven, he was practically alone. The only people he had was his parents and uncle. Then the day Carlos moved in down the street everything changed. He finally had someone he could call a friend. And then quickly after that Carlos and his family became his second family. He knew everything about all of them, and they knew everything about his. Their fathers became quick friends over a fascination of soccer. The moms with a love for cooking experiments.

He never truly realized that without any of them he would be alone again. Like he was growing up. His parents had to work a lot of hours at first. And then around a few months after Carlos moved in down the street, they both got promoted and were paid more and worked fewer hours. Even then though, he had his uncle. His uncle was his best friend until Carlos came along. And by then he was already learning karate from him. A skill Logan desperately needed, well, that's what his family thought. It was something to keep his mind out of all the books he read or all the extra school work, and even keep his mind off the bullies that tormented him for his lack of social skills.

"Where did you learn all those amazing fighting skills?"

Logan was brought out of his thoughts when James asked that question. "Come again?"

James chuckled and ate a spoonful of mixed fruit. "I said, where did you learn all your fighting skills."

"Oh," Logan looked into the fire "My uncle taught me. His way of keeping me from thinking about the bullies, and obviously, to defend myself."

"Oh. Sorry I guess."

Logan gave him a crooked smile, seeing that as the appropriate thing to do in the conversation. "For what?"

"Getting bullied."

"It never really bothered me. It was just," Logan didn't know why he was telling James this, but then he remembered. It's not like he really cared what James thought of him. They were going to die, sooner or later. Whether it be by old age, a freak accident, or eaten by zombies. "I was alone for a while. My parents worked long hours, and the only person I had to try to call a friend was my uncle. Even then, I knew it wasn't normal for a seven year old to have only one friend, and then that friend to be your uncle." Logan chuckled. "You can laugh at how pathetic I am now. It's not like I really care."

James was silent for a second. "You're not pathetic, and I'm not gonna laugh at you. I understand. But why don't you care?"

"If you knew what I had to do to survive, you would be the same as me. Not giving a shit whether you die or not, just roaming the earth waiting for something strong enough to kill you." Logan didn't want to talk about this anymore. "I'm going to bed."

Not waiting for James' reply he walked into the tent and laid his machete right next to him. Closed his eyes and forced himself into a sleep.

* * *

Logan woke when a rustle outside the tent was heard. He grabbed his machete and sat up quietly. Looking at the other side, James wasn't there. He vaguely remembered James coming in last night, but not leaving.

Another noise, then a branch breaking. Creeping out slowly, even quieter than a mouse, he walked out of the tent. He looked around the clearing they were in. James was nowhere in sight, the fire was out, only cold black ash left in its wake.

"James." He whispered so quietly he barely heard himself say it.

But there wasn't a reply. He walked to the middle of the clearing. "James." He repeated in the same fashion as earlier, but this time a decibel higher.

As he took a step forward he heard another twig snap, but this one made his heartbeat faster, adrenaline coursing through his veins. The noise came directly behind him.

So he did what he always did when he got this way. He turned on one of his heels swinging the machete in a low upward motion; going for the neck of whatever flesh eater that was behind him. But as he did his eyes locked with James.

He was swinging to kill James.

As fast as he moved he stopped. Mere centimeters from cutting open James' neck. Logan stared into James' eyes. They were filled with fear and shock. A bead of sweat seeped down the side of his face.

James was scared. Not just by the notion of Logan almost killing him, but by the look Logan had in his eyes. They were void of any emotion James could think of. But under all that lack of emotion there was something he could see. Anger. He wasn't sure if it was just because he happened to sneak up on Logan. Sneaking up on someone nowadays would surely get you killed, but James didn't know Logan was awake. So he tried to be quiet. He really regretted having to take a leak.

Maybe all that anger was from that 'stuff' Logan said he had to go through to survive. He wasn't too sure. James was too scared to figure that out right now with a machete a hair away from slicing his head off.

"Sorry." Logan said, dropping the machete to his side.

James swallowed the invincible lump in his throat. "I-it's alright. Shouldn't of snuck up on you like that. Thought you were still asleep, so I tried to get back over here quietly." He gestured back at the forest with his thumb. "Had to take a leak."

Logan gave a subtle nod then walked back to the tent, taking it down and folding it. "You want to eat breakfast, or do you think we can get to your friends quicker without a break?"

"Um, while I was taking a leak I saw the path that leads to our campsite. It'll only take us a few to get there. So I guess we can hold off on breakfast."

Making a noise of acknowledgement, Logan stuffed the canvas back in his messenger bag, and strapped his machete back onto his back.

"Let's go then."


	4. Soulless

**Soulless**

"Is that it, up ahead?" Logan questioned looking down the trail they were walking on. In the distance he could see what he would call a small canyon in the ground and a few vehicles near it.

"Yup, that's where we're staying. Let me do the talking. Kendall may be a great leader, but he sometimes doesn't think." James quickened his pace to be in front of Logan. He knew far too well how Kendall can easily jump to conclusions and not think about things. Yes, he's a great friend, just a friend who doesn't think.

Logan stopped when he heard something behind them. It was the sound of running footsteps crumbling leaves on the ground. The two turned when a snarl was heard.

_Shit._

Behind them were three runners. James went for his gun, but remembered he ran out of bullets yesterday when he was surrounded. "Fuck." He muttered, but looked up when Logan ran at the zombies.

He lunged at the one in front, putting his hands at the side of its head and twisting both in opposite direction. With a sickening crack it fell to the ground, lifeless.

Logan, barely even sparing a glance at the other two coming at him, grabbed his machete from his back. Swinging horizontally, Logan sliced open both of their chests, blood spurting and some falling on his clothes. The cut, like Logan intended, pushed the two back, giving him some space for his next attack. Dropping his machete to the ground Logan ran at the two, placing both in headlocks with his arms. Logan jerked down to his knees with his arms around both their necks. The sudden force, snapped both necks of the zombies.

James will never be ceased to be amazed by Logan and his skills. He never hesitated, he never flinched. But he knew Logan must have had to go through so much to be where he is now.

A killing machine, void of emotion.

The two turned when they heard Kendall's voice shouting out.

"_James!?_" Kendall was confused. He and the others were getting ready for when James got back to go and get the supplies. But he stopped midway loading his gun when he heard snarling. Immediately going into leader mode Kendall ordered his mom, Katie, Sebastian, and Mrs. Garcia into the RV with Camille and Stephanie. Carlos and Jo followed right behind him to the entrance of the campsite.

"Logan!"

Logan looked behind the person he suspected to be there leader, Kendall, to the voice that called out to him. It seemed so familiar, but he didn't want to get his hopes up. Looking to the side of Kendall Logan's voice got caught in his throat.

_Carlos._

Carlos didn't wait a second more when he saw his best friend, and took off at him. Throwing his arms around him, hugging him the tightest he could make them.

After the initial shock Logan had from seeing his best friend he returned the hug just as tightly. "I…I thought I would never see you again." The first time in a long time, Logan sounded vulnerable.

"Me too."

The two stayed like that until someone behind them cleared there throat. Slowly they separated and looked at the three.

Kendall walked up to them and stuck his hand out to Logan. Logan looked down and then connected their hands and attentively shook. "Kendall."

"I'm-"

"The guy who saved my life!" James popped up beside Logan, arm around his shoulder with a wide grin on his face.

Logan looked at him, his face neutral, then turned back to Kendall when he called out, "Clear!"

"So exactly how did Logan save your life?" Kendall still hadn't made the connection. He didn't realize that this Logan was the Logan Sebastian talked about.

"Well, this guy," James said tightening his arm around Logan, who still didn't seem fazed by it, looked at him. "saved me from a hoard of runners yesterday after I lost my walkie talkie."

"So that's why you didn't answer this morning."

"Yeah."

"Why were _you_ in the city?"

Logan ignored Kendall's slightly accusing tone, but Carlos didn't. "Hey, don't accuse Logan of anything bad!"

Kendall taken aback from Carlos' outburst, didn't say anything.

Logan gently removed James arm around his shoulder and gave Kendall a smile that calmed him down. "It's ok. I was running low on supplies. By the time I met up with James though I had everything I needed."

"See." Carlos glared at Kendall.

"Sorry, it's kinda hard to trust people now a days."

"I understand." Logan said, almost bored of this conversation.

Just as Kendall was about to ask another question, Sebastian came running at them screaming, "LOGAN!"

Logan looked behind the others and saw Sebastian running up to him. With a smile he picked up Sebastian and laughed. "Sebbie!"

"You're here, you're really here!" He looked at Kendall. "He's really here!"

That's when it hit Kendall. "Oh shit, this is the Logan you were talking about?"

Sebastian nodded his head vigorously. "Yeah!"

"I'm confused." Jo said looking at everyone.

"I'll explain. Let's just head back to camp."

Kendall led the way back. With the others right behind him. Sebastian stayed clung onto Logan's side and Carlos right next to them. The two brothers both wore smiles that could break their faces because how wide and big they were.

Carlos ran past Kendall to Mrs. Knight and his mom who were walking out of the RV. "Ma! Mirar quien esta aqui!"

"Who?"

"Mrs. Garcia, hi." Logan sheepishly said, smiling at her.

She stared at him for a few seconds not believing her eyes. She hasn't seen this boy in months and then just suddenly he just popped up. She knew she wasn't dreaming with the two big smiles spread across her sons' faces.

"Logan." She said, almost breathlessly, then without any hesitation she ran towards him, hugging the boy she thought as much as a son she did Carlos and Sebastian.

"Let's go sit around the campfire!" Carlos grabbed Logan's arm and pulled him out of his moms hug and dragged him down to the campfire in the middle of camp.

Carlos pushed Logan on a log and sat right next to him. "Kendall, do your thing."

Kendall shook his head at Carlos' eagerness as he took a seat across from them. Everyone followed suit and took seats around the nonlit campfire. "Logan, this is Jo, Camille, and Stephanie."

Turning to them Logan gave a nod. "Hi."

The other there said there hello's but were still just as confused as before.

"Guys," Carlos started "This is-"

"The guy who saved my life!" James cut off Carlos. James beamed looking around everyone. At first he didn't fully trust Logan, heck; he was even a little scared of him, from what happened this morning with the machete. But, seeing Logan kill those three runners without breaking a sweat, and then the odd reunion with him and Carlos. He knew that Logan could be trusted, no matter how icy his exterior is. "Logan."

"How exactly did Logan save your life?" Jo said, skeptically. She knew James long enough to know he can handle himself against zombies. It would have to have been over a dozen zombies to ever be close to overwhelming James.

"Well, like you guys probably already know, me and Kendall got separated. And then I got chased by a few runners. I told Kendall to head back so I can get the runners to follow me and not let Kendall lead them back here. Those few runners turned into a mob of runners, and I was outmatched. I was able to kill a few before I had to start running." He took in a deep breath. "I thought I was gonna be a goner for sure. They chased me into a dead end, and one of them pushed me and gave me this cut on my shoulder."

"They bite you?"

"No, one them pushed me into this bus and some of the metal that was sticking out cut me." He looked at Logan and smiled. "Then that guy right there jumped from the overpass onto the bus, shot the one that pushed me, and jumped in front of me."

Logan grinned when Carlos punched him playfully for his heroics.

"Then he did the craziest thing I've ever seen. He gave me his bag, grabbed this tube pole thing from it, and ran into the mob of zombies."

"What pole thing?"

"I'll show you later, Carlos."

"He didn't even need my help in killing all of them, but that doesn't mean I didn't help. When we killed all of them we heard more, so Logan broke through the bus windows and we escaped like that."

"That's my best friend!" Carlos beamed, pulling Logan into a side hug.

"Well," Kendall said getting everyone's attention "Thank you for helping out James."

Logan nodded, "Not a problem."

"Logan," this time it was Carlos, "What happened to you after, you know."

Logan thought back to the days following their separation. "I headed back up north." Logan paused, thinking about everything that happened. "Do you know that _one _guy?"

Carlos pondered what Logan meant until it hit him. "_He's _still following you?"

"Yeah, he jumped me a few times, but wasn't anything I couldn't handle. Other than him, I met up with some rednecks."

"The ones that you got the, you know, from?" James asked.

"Yeah, I got it from them."

"What did you get from them?" Camille interjected.

"Later." James waved her question off, he just like everyone else in the group, except strangely Camille who seemed slightly suspicious of Logan were all wanting to know Logan's tales.

Logan continued, "They weren't the nicest and most civil people I've ever met. Heck, they had worse dinner manners than Carlos."

"Hey!"

"I went my way after about two days with them. And for a while after just kinda just wondered around, letting the wind take me wherever it pushed me."

Logan looked down at the creek. "I stayed near the Great Lakes for a while, near Duluth."

"That's where the others are from!"

"That's where I found out some very interesting things about the zombies." Logan spoke, as if Carlos interrupting wasn't anything new, which, it wasn't.

"What'd you learn about them?" Kendall wanted to know, just in case it might help them out in the future.

"The water." Logan paused. "It doesn't kill them, but they seem to dislike it."

"What do you mean?"

"I guess it messes with their senses. When they're around it they can't smell us like they usually can. It even messes with their vision. I guess that's why you guys have stayed safe for so long here. The water messes with them."

Kendall gazed off; pondering the new information Logan gave him.

"That was the last place I stayed for a while until I started running low on supplies. That's when I accidentally headed back to Minneapolis. And that's when I met up with James." Logan was silent until the question he's wanted to ask Carlos since he entered the campsite finally came out. "Carlos?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's my mom?" Logan didn't miss the way Carlos, Sebastian, and even Mrs. Garcia tensed up at the question.

"Logan… we don't know."

"What do you mean?" Everyone around the campfire was wondering why Logan didn't react any differently.

"We got separated a few weeks after what happened with you."

The others expected Logan to become angry or sad over the news, but all Logan did was nod.

"Ok, I understand." He looked over at Sebastian and smiled. "You're one lucky kid to have your mom still around, cherish it."

"I do, every day."

"Good, I have to go to the bathroom, so if you guys don't mind. I'll be right back." Logan walked off, and left everyone appalled by his lack of reaction.

"Is he like soulless or something?" Jo said, somewhat angry at Logan's ineptness of emotion.

Carlos sighed and stared at his best friend walk into the forest. "No, he's just… used to it."

"How can someone be used to that?"

"Logan grew up losing people. First he lost his older sister when she was hit by a car when he was around five. He lost his grandparents that lived down the street from us when he was ten. And the last thing that I guess made him the way he is was when the apocalypse started he had to kill his own dad and uncle, because they became zombies."

"He… what?" Stephanie could barely form a coherent question. A lot of bad things have happened to her and everyone sitting around, but Logan's takes the cake.

"Yeah, we were at a dance at our school." Carlos paused, making sure any information about Logan's boyfriend was kept out of his explanation. "When Logan killed his dad, I was scared of him for a while. The way he looked and just acted after that, it was scary."

The group looked up when they heard footsteps. It was Logan walking back to them.

Once he reached them he took his previous seat next to Carlos. "What I miss?"

Everyone looked at him, not sure how to react with the new information they were given. Well, all except Kendall. "How did you learn how to fight?" Kendall knew how to easily change the subject and get everyone's minds off of Logan's past.

Logan almost grinned at the question. "My uncle taught me everything he knew. He was a master in karate and had a dojo in our town. Taught me since I was seven."

"How 'bout James wound? I don't think a master in karate could teach you first aid."

Logan chuckled, which caused Carlos to gawk. "You're right, he didn't. My dad was a doctor and taught me a few things."

"What about guns? I don't think you learned how to shoot from a karate expert or a doctor."

Logan smirked, which like before, Carlos couldn't believe. "Right on that too. It was actually Carlos' dad that taught me. I was supposedly better than his son, but I don't like to use guns unless I absolutely have too. They're not really my thing."

Carlos ignored the fact that his best friend insulted his shooting skills and asked Logan a question he desperately wanted his friend to say yes to. "Do you want to stay with the group?"

Logan didn't look at Carlos when he answered, he looked at Kendall. "Only if I'm welcomed."

"You more than proved yourself with saving my best friend. You can stay for as long as you want. Hopefully, permanently." Kendall smirked, which almost caused Logan to blush, almost.

"Thank you."

"Like you said before, not a problem"

* * *

"Dinner's ready!" Katie shouted out from the RV.

"I guess it's time you get to meet my mom and little sister." Kendall stood up and the others followed him to the fold up table under the RV's cabana. "Mom, Katie, this is Logan."

Mrs. Knight set down the plate of cooked fish and walked over to Logan. She smiled and before Logan could respond she hugged him. "Thank you so much for saving James."

Logan was momentarily stunned at her actions, but then he remembered, Mrs. Garcia. Mrs. Garcia was where Carlos learned to become a people person. She loved talking to people and becoming friends rather quickly. She probably told Mrs. Knight some about himself already.

Logan slowly hugged her back. "If it wasn't for saving James I don't think I would have never met up with Carlos and the others again."

The two separated when they heard a small voice clear there throat. They looked down and saw Katie glaring at Logan. "Dude, lay off my mom."

Logan smiled. "Nice to meet you." He said as if what she just said didn't affect his opinion on her one bit.

It didn't.

Katie eyed him. She wasn't sure what to think of him just yet. She could read people very well, that's how she could always win any game that involved people betting. She could read there tales easily, but with Logan, it was different. There was this mask that he wore that she couldn't get passed, but at the same time, it was like he was an open book. The smile never reached his eyes, his voice may sound sincere, but there was this underlying tone of sadness. He had tales, she could tell, but she knew he deliberately let them out, as if to show that he couldn't be read.

This intrigued Katie. "Hi."

"Come on you two, let's eat."

"I get to sit near Logan!" Sebastian ran and took a seat next to Logan at the table.

Carlos ran right behind him, but stopped and whined. "I wanted to sit next to my best friend."

Sebastian stuck his tongue out to his brother. "Too bad."

Logan inwardly smiled at the two brothers antics, as if nothing changed, as if he wasn't separated from them for months on end, as if his mom was still there.

"Logan?"

"Huh?" He looked up from the plate of food in front of him, being snapped out of his thoughts. "Yeah?"

"You ok? You kinda spaced out."

Carlos nudged Logan form his shoulder, taking the other seat on Logan's side. "That's Logan for you, always in his head."

Logan nudged back Carlos. "My brains is what saved your ass so many times."

"Nuhuh!"

"Remember the incident with the ice cream and the cops?"

"It was my idea that saved us!"

"Yeah, but who started the fight?"

Carlos shut his mouth and everyone around the table laughed.

Logan turned to Stephanie, Jo, and Camille. "So how do you ladies know each other? Well, other than the obvious answer."

"Me and Camille were roommates, and Stephanie lived a few apartments down from us."

"_Why did you make me go with you to that Judo tournament again?" Camille whined as they walked back to their apartment._

"_Because, you're my best friend and roommate, plus, I paid all the rent this month."_

_Camille mumbled, "But why did it last all day?"_

"_Cause it was a state tournament, a lot more people than usual. And anyways, you should be happy, you're best friend won first place!" Jo showed her first place gold medal to Camille for the fourth time that night._

"_I need normal friends, instead of one that's obsessed with Judo." Just as Camille finished they heard a scream._

_The two looked up, they were just outside their apartment complex, but were close enough to see someone fall down the roof._

"_Oh my god!" _

_The two turned away just as they heard the sickening sound of bones snapping and blood squirting around the ground._

"_Help! Help me!" A voice called out from inside the complex._

"_I…is that Stephanie?" Camille tried her best to focus on something else then the dead body just a few feet away from them._

_The two turned back and saw Stephanie being chased by some guy with blood all over his shirt and a bite on his neck._

"_Fuck, get away from her!" Jo ran up to them and in front of Stephanie. _

"_Don't let him bite you!" Stephanie called out as she stopped next to Camille._

_Jo looked at the guy, he kept running at the three, and never faltered, even with all the blood pouring out of his neck. Jo took in a deep breath and when the guy was finally in fighting distance she defended the three. With a kick to the side, he fell to the ground, but continued to go at them, snarling and spurting blood. The guy got back on his feet and Jo didn't know what to do, he should be dead by the loss of blood, but was still moving._

_Jo shut her eyes when a thickening whack resonated in front of her, and blood spurt on her face. She opened them to see Stephanie standing at her side with a shovel. "He wasn't alive."_

"_W-what?"_

"_I saw him die, and then get back up."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_It's not safe here." Stephanie gave Camille the shovel and dragged the two up the stairs just as they heard more snarls and groans._

"Wow." Was all Logan could say to the story.

"Yeah…" Stephanie looked down at her food and picked at it. "I lost my boyfriend that day."

"I'm sorry." Logan truly knew how she felt.

The air around the table seeped into a slight depression after the story and confession, but thankfully, they had Carlos.

"Let's eat some pescado!"

* * *

Dinner was quickly finished and by the time they nightfall was calling to them. The sun slowly setting behind the line of trees. Logan wanted to help clean up, but seeing as he was new to the group, and because Mrs. Garcia had some leverage in the group she told Logan not to and simply relax the rest of the day, which was difficult for someone who was always on edge and on guard.

Logan wasn't sure what to do, so he walked down to the creek and sat at the small sand bank in front of it staring off and letting his mind roam.

Carlos was helping clean up with Kendall, while their moms cleaned the dishes and they put them away.

"So," Carlos inquired "What do you think of him?"

Kendall didn't have to think about what Carlos questioned. "He's nice, just a little sad for what he went through."

"He still cares though." Carlos looked out of the RV window to see his befriend at the creek sitting alone. "It may seem like he doesn't, but he still does. Even about his mom."

"The way he acted when you told him didn't seem like it." What Kendall said, it didn't sound like an insult, more of a fact.

"Ever since this started he doesn't let himself feel much. He had to do a lot of things that would make anyone go insane just to keep us safe."

"Like what?"

"Not my place to tell. It's better if Logan opens up and tells you on his own. Yeah, if I tell you he'll act like he doesn't care, but deep down he'll be angry." Carlos put the last plate in the cabinet and smiled. "Done!" He ran out of the RV. "LOGAN!"

Kendall smiled, Carlos was one of the most carefree people he's ever met. He could act like a kid all the time, but when he had too, he would do the right thing.

"Yeah, Carlos?" Logan stood up and dusted off the sand on his pants.

"You're sleeping at my truck for the night."

"You have a truck?"

"After we got separated I found one, then after that we met up with Kendall and his group." Carlos led Logan to black pull up truck.

"Nice."

"I'll be right back, gonna get you a blanket and an extra pillow from the RV." Carlos ran off and Logan took a seat on the bed of the truck.

Logan looked around. He was alone. Taking his machete off his back along with his bag he set them in the corner of the truck bed. Then he did something he hasn't done in months. He felt. Curling up in a small ball Logan stuck his head between his knees. "Mom…" Logan let a tear escape, but stopped himself when he heard footsteps approaching.

He rubbed the tear away and sat straight up. He saw Carlos and Sebastian walking back to the truck. The two were arguing about something that made Logan smile.

"Go back to the RV with ma!"

"No! I wanna stay at the truck with you and Logan tonight!"

* * *

Kendall let a small smile spread across his face. He saw what Logan did. He was getting his guitar from his Hummer, but stopped in his tracks when he saw Logan alone sitting in Carlos' truck. Then proceeded to curl up in a ball, and quietly called out for his mom.

_We'll find her Logan. We'll find her for you._


	5. Impress the Boss

**Impress the Boss**

Logan's eyes opened when he heard a bird chirping in the distance. Without as much as making a noise, he sat up on the truck bed and looked around the area. The sun was breaking the line of trees in the distance which meant it was still relatively early. Letting a small smile spread across his face he stared down at Carlos and Sebastian. Both tangled in there blankets they used to sleep in, and somehow, Sebastian flipped over to where his feet were Carlos' head was and his foot was stuck in Carlos' shirt. Both snoring extremely loud, it was a miracle the zombies didn't hear them.

Logan made sure he was as quiet as a mouse as he jumped off the truck bed and walked down to the small creek. Walking over to the sand bank, Logan untied his boots and left them in the sand as he walked right where the water met sand. Letting his feet get soaked by the water Logan stared off, watching the sun slowly rise high into the sky.

"You're awake." Jo was surprised. She and Kendall were usually the only ones awake this early into the morning. She never got off her work out schedule for Judo, and Kendall, sense being the leader had to make sure everything was prepared for whatever mission they were having that day.

"I don't normally let myself sleep in. Too much going on around to let myself catch a few extra hours of sleep."

"Understandable." Jo walked barefoot to where Logan stood. Since they've been staying at the small creek every morning she would wake up and train a little in the sand before the day got started.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"Never got off my workout schedule."

"So before this you woke up at six in the morning every day?"

"Six-thirty actually, but I usually help Kendall prepare whatever we need for the day before everyone else wakes up."

"So Kendall wakes up this early too?"

"Yeah, actually," Jo looked down at her watch "He should be awake by now; he's usually up before I am."

"And I am," Kendall said walking up to the two of them "Just took a walk around making sure there wasn't any zombies around."

Kendall stood next to Jo when he reached the beach, but unlike the other two he didn't take his Vans off. Jo and him watched as Logan stretched, he stretched in a way that intrigued Jo. "Yoga?"

"Yeah," Logan answered, as he got up from the downward dog position "Don't do it much, but it helps stretch the muscles and it's easier to fight when I stretch out. If not, I might pull something."

Jo made a noise of acknowledgement and then an idea sparked in her head. "Let's fight."

Logan and Kendall turned to look at her. "What?"

"You know," Jo made a stance and kicked the air "you, me, head to head, see who the better fighter is."

"Judo and Karate aren't the same thing."

"I know that, but from what James kept on blabbing on about, you must be a good fighter to kill those zombies without a weapon."

"Oh," Kendall said amused and sat in the sand "I _so_ wanna see this."

Logan sighed, he knew it would be a lot more trouble to get them to back off then just go with it and train with Jo. "Alright, but if I hurt you don't blame me."

"Please," Jo said standing across from Logan getting in a stance "You won't be able to get a scratch on me."

Logan knew this was going to be difficult against someone with Judo skills such as Jo has. Both marital arts are very different in a lot of aspects.

"I warned you." Logan threw a punch and expected as from someone skilled in Judo, Jo threw the punch down, grabbing his wrist with both hands.

"Sure you did." Jo turned to where her hands were around her back and flung forward with all her strength, throwing Logan over her shoulder.

As she released his arm to watch him fall to the floor he landed on the ground with one hand and proceeded to flip back on to his feet.

"You know, Judo and Karate don't fit well together."

Yeah," Jo was irritated that her attack didn't hurt Logan. "I know. Yours is more aggressive, and mine is all about wearing out the opponent."

"Both, not going hand and hand with each other in a fight." Logan went in low, kicking Jo at her feet.

He sweeped her off her feet and before she fell to the ground Jo caught herself with her hands and knees. She looked at him and grinned wickedly. "Which makes this training session all the much more interesting."

Jo jumped back on her feet and made a kick at Logan's midsection. Logan caught the blow with both hands and with all his strength, picked her off her feet by her leg and threw her into creek.

She fell in with a splash, and Logan knew he may have gone too far.

"What's going on over here?" Logan and Kendall turned to see Carlos, Sebastian, and Camille walking in their direction.

"Logan and Jo are doing a little" Kendall punched the air "kar-ra-tae action!"

"Where's Jo?" Camille looked around, but didn't see her friend.

Logan pointed at the water. "She's in the creek."

Just as Logan finished his sentence Jo broke through the water with a menacing look. "Oh, this is so on."

Before anyone could say anything Jo jumped out of the water and at Logan. Logan's skills were high enough where he could knock her out with much effort, well, he thought they were. _Shit, she's fast. _Logan cold barely dodge or block her attacks. They were coming left and right, and once he thought he had the upper hand she came from a different direction full force.

By then everyone in camp woke up and saw the sparring match. All of them joined up with Kendall and watched the two go at it.

"Go Logan!" Carlos called out, waving his hands in the air.

"You can do it Logan! Kick her butt!" Sebastian cheered Logan on just as his brother did.

Jo huffs as she goes at Logan again. "I've saved your butt a hundred times and you cheer for Logan?"

Carlos smiled, looking at his best friend dodge a blow from Jo. "I always cheer for Logan."

* * *

"That was really impressive."

Logan nodded at Kendall as he ate an apple at the table in front of the RV. "Thanks."

"He was ok."

The two looked at Jo. She was still rubbing her shoulder from the blow Logan landed on her.

"You hit hard." She rubbed her shoulder more.

"Sorry, but I warned you."

"Yeah," she shrugged "You did. But it's finally nice to have someone here that knows what they're doing in a fight without guns."

"Good to know." Logan took another bite of his apple when Kendall called there attention.

"While the two of you were having your little training session James told me exactly where he hid the supplies." He took a bite of his orange his mom gave him. "James said he found a stash of ammo, a few guns and medical supplies, but that it was too much for him to carry on his own. So he hid it, but I know exactly where it is."

"Is James coming?"

"No, I want him; Camille and Stephanie to stay behind and watch over the camp while we're gone."

"Is it alright if I come along?"

Kendall wasn't sure. Yes, he trusted Logan, but still had felt like Logan didn't need to be on big missions like this right now.

Carlos saw the way Kendall faltered at Logan's question. He's known Kendall long enough to know that he was hesitating. So to push it in his and Logan's favor to prove that Logan was someone he could trust with his life, he glared at Kendall.

Kendall was taken aback by Carlos' glare. He only sees Carlos that serious if they're in a fight, and only if his brother and mom were in danger.

Kendall inwardly sighed, and nodded. "Yeah, you can come."

"Great," Carlos took Logan's apple, taking a big bite out of it "Now you can see Logan in some real action. Like always, you'll be amazed."

"You're always so confident about Logan." Katie said, accusingly.

"That's because I'm right, Katie. Logan is someone you wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley."

Logan raised his eyebrow at Carlos, but decided not to pursue it. "Alright then. So" he looked at Kendall, taking his apple back from Carlos. "When do we head out?"

"Let's finish breakfast and then we'll go."

"Well," Logan gave his apple back to Carlos who took a large bite out of it "I'm done, so, I'll just check my stuff and bring only what I'll need."

Logan walked off leaving the others at the table, and Carlos eating his apple.

"It's like he's a robot. Doesn't feel anything, and look" Camille gestured at Carlos eating the apple "he took like two bites out of his apple and was done. Does he not eat or something?"

"Not really." Carlos threw the apple cord somewhere behind him. "When we were still together, like me, Sebastian, his mom and mine he didn't eat a lot either. I asked him about it once and he said it was because he wanted us to have all the strength we needed. He said and I quote 'I'm good with just running on fumes all day. You guys need the food more than I do.'"

* * *

Logan sat on the truck bed going through his messenger bag. He knew he wasn't going to take it with them back in the city, but wanted to make sure whatever he did need he had with him on hand.

"Whatcha ya doin?"

"Getting ready to leave with the others to go into the city."

"But you just got here!"

"Seb, we're just going to get the supplies James left and then were coming right back."

Sebastian took a seat right next to Logan and pouted. "You got back, and now you're leaving again."

"Don't worry, I'll come back, and most likely save your brother on our first mission back."

The reassuring words Logan said calmed down Sebastian. "Ok, just, come back."

"Will do."

"LOGAN. COME ON. WE'RE HEADING OUT!" The two looked at the RV with Carlos staring at them, gun tucked at his waist.

"And that's my cue to leave. See you later Seb."

Logan was about to walk away but as he did Sebastian hugged him from his back and wrapped his arms around Logan's waist. "Be safe."

"…always am."

Sebastian released Logan and the two walked to the RV with the others.

"Ready to see how amazing my aiming is now?" Carlos grabbed his gun from his wrist and pointed it at Logan.

"CARLOS!?" Kendall knew Carlos was good, and sometimes a little naïve, but didn't think he would point his gun at his best friend.

Logan was unfazed by this. "You left the safety on."

"Wha..?" Carlos looked at his gun and grinned. "Oh yeah, I did." He put his gun back on his waist and looked at Kendall and everyone else, all with shocked expressions except for Sebastian and his mom. "What?"

"YOU POIN-"

"You don't have to yell at him, he's done it to me numerous times." Logan looked at his own gun strapped on the holster, never fazed by a weapon that could end his life right there in his face.

"…it's a miracle he hasn't killed you."

Logan was amused by Kendall and cracked a small smile. "Don't worry; he's been close many times before."

A glare from Carlos was thrown at him. "Douche."

"Come on," Logan put his gun back in the holster after checking to make sure it was loaded "we should go, burning daylight."

"Ok," Kendall looked at James, Camille and Stephanie "You three are in charge while we're gone, and James."

James looked up from the mirror in his hand. "Yeah?"

"Make sure my mom and sister are safe."

James nodded. "Got it."

* * *

"It took James and me hours to get to the campsite, and yet it took thirty minutes to reach the city."

Carlos laughed as the four of them walked onto the pavement of the street. "James has no sense of direction. First time I went on a solo mission with him we were lost for two days."

"Do you know how much your mom and little brother were freaking out." Jo said with a laugh.

Carlos glared at her. "I told them I was sorry."

"You worry people too much." Logan said, never looking at Carlos. Instead at the buildings up ahead.

Kendall walked up ahead from the other three. Seeing as he was the leader he wanted to make sure it was safe. But at the same time he felt that he needed to let Carlos and Logan reconnect on a friendship that both surely thought died the day Logan forced himself to separate them for all their sake.

"Well I don't worry you."

"I don't worry anymore."

The seriousness in Logan's voice made Jo and Kendall feel awkward, but Carlos never felt that. He knew everything about Logan. He knew what he's had to do to keep them alive. He knows that Logan still does worry, just never shows it.

Carlos knew he needed to change the subject, feeling the small amount of tension after Logan becoming so disconnected from his emotions. "So what did you get from the rednecks. You told me you would tell me later, and it's later."

"C-4."

"Where did you get C-4!?"

Logan gave Carlos a WTF look. "Rednecks."

"Oh, right."

Kendall stopped them at the first intersection they reached. "Ok, let me give everyone one of these." From the back of his waist under his plaid shirt Kendall grabbed walkie talkies. He handed them all one of them. "Just in case we get separated."

"Where did James say he hid the supplies?"

Kendall closed his eyes and sighed. "A salon."

"Of course he would." Jo muttered clocking her gun.

Logan looked at Carlos with a questioning look. Carlos saw and knew what he meant. "James cares about his image, a lot. Like obsessed with it. Like Kendall tried to have an intervention for him when they were younger, obsessed."

"Didn't notice."

"You wouldn't, one of the most oblivious and yet observant person's I've ever met."

"You're making a contradiction."

"Your face is a contradiction!"

"That doesn't make sense."

"So does your face!"

"You're very redundant, you know that Carlos?"

"And you're a douche!"

Logan smiled and turned to Kendall. "So where is this salon?"

Kendall chuckled at their moment and looked down the street. A small moment where Logan showed what he felt, even if it was something as insignificant and miniscule as a childish argument with a best friend. "Not far. James was very detailed in where the place was and how it looked."

"Did he also tell you about all the hair care products he saw?"

Kendall grimaced. "Yeah, he talked to me for about twenty minutes on a can of hair spray that was still full and how he hid it with the supplies for us to bring back to him. Come on, it's not far."

They followed Kendall down the street in relative silence until Kendall stopped and pointed down the street. "There."

The other three looked down the street and saw a broken down salon. The sign **Matties Hair Salon **was barely hanging on the wall anymore. It seemed like Mother Nature was not kind to the store. The only thing outside that seemed to stay intact was the glass windows and doors. The small green wooden bench was smeared in blood and broken. A streak of blood from the bench went from that to the ground and were made into drag marks into an alley.

"It's here?" Logan walked over the drag marks as if he didn't care.

"Y-yeah." Kendall was accustomed to the sight of blood now, and that wasn't that which shocked him. It was Logan. After seeing him barely give a breath about being told that his mom is most likely dead he should have expected this. The Logan that feels nothing, but at the same time he saw a different side of him. The one that curled up and let a tear fall for his mom, even though it was only for a second. He was hoping that, that Logan would come out, but just like what he saw, it didn't. "James said he hid them in the cabinets."

"Well I'll give James this. No one would think of going to a salon in a post-apocalyptic world to find supplies."

The three followed Logan inside and each went to separate cabinet's where the chairs were for haircuts. Logan opened one and found a box of ammo. Carlos opened his up and found the can of hairspray and other hair care necessities with some water. Jo opened hers and found a black duffel bag. Kendall opened his and found three back packs.

Logan set his supplies on a table. "I got ammo."

Carlos stood next to him placing his down. "I got his hair crap."

"I have a black duffel bag."

Kendall put the back packs with the other supplies on the table. "I got these back packs. Filled with…" He looked in the bags. "Medical supplies."

"We can put the hair stuff and ammo in the bags and each of us carries one."

Kendall put the ammo and hair stuff in bags and gave a back pack to Logan, Carlos, and Jo. He grabbed the duffel bag and scrunched his nose from the weight of it. "What's in this?"

"Don't know," Jo grabbed the bag from Kendall and placed it back on the table "haven't checked." She opened the bag "Fuck."

"What? Is it corndogs?" Carlos looked into the bag and frowned. "Nope, just a lot of guns."

Logan looked in and raised an eyebrow. "That is a plethora amount of guns to find in city filled with zombies." He looked up at Kendall. "Where did he find them?"

"He told me he found a lot of this in a basement of a building and that there was a lot of blood near it."

Logan closed the duffel and gave it to Kendall "Who ever had this was probably ambushed. We should go before any zombies smell us out."

Logan was the first out the door with the others following close behind.

Kendall and Jo trailed behind. Jo whispered to Kendall, "Hey, what do you think of Logan?"

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just get this weird vibe."

"That's probably cause he wouldn't hesitate to kill one of us if we turn into a zombie."

"Well that and Logan gives off this vibe that I don't like."  
"Like what?"

"That the way he acts is just that, an act."

Kendall whispered lower so the other two wouldn't hear them. "Can I tell you something, but promise you won't tell anyone else."

"Sure."

"Last night, Logan cried for his mom."

"Really?"

"It wasn't very long. He only did it when he thought he was alone and barely even let a tear fall before he stopped himself."

This gave Jo something to think about.

"Stop."

Carlos jerked to a halt and Kendall was somewhat glad that they stopped because the duffel bag was heavy as fuck for him to carry.

"What is it?" Carlos looked at Logan who stopped in his tracks with his eyes closed.

"Listen."

They all remained silent until they heard something they didn't want to hear. A snarl.

"It's them. We should go."

They hurried down the street and turned a corner. _Fuck. _Coming from down the street was a hoard of runners. They instantly picked up the scent of the four and took off towards them.

"Run!"

They turned back and headed in the way they came, but as if this was planned, a mob of walkers were already walking an agonizing slow pace towards them.

"Fuck." Kendall muttered grabbing his gun from his waist and started shooting at the runners coming at them. Letting his finger press down consecutively on the trigger, each bullet piercing the head of a runner. He had no time to be in a state of jubilation at the lack of bullets missing. He had to get rid of them fast, but there were too many.

Just like Kendall, Jo and Carlos grabbed their guns and helped take down the runners. They were more worried about them then the walkers, because they were faster than a walker. Kendall saw Logan grab his gun from his waist and instead of shooting at the walkers or the runners; he shot at a glass window. Kendall was about to ask him 'what the fuck was he doing?' but stopped when he saw runners fly out of the broken window pane.

Logan wasn't fazed, but knew that they wouldn't be able to take them all down here. They had the guns in the duffel bag, but Logan could tell that they were all out of ammo, and he had the ammo in his bag, it would take some time to fill them and start using them.

Time they didn't have.

Kendall hears the sound of glass breaking and looks to his left. It was three more runners coming at him. "Fuck." He was about to turn to shoot them, but before he had a chance to move his gun, three bullets broke through their skulls. They fell to the floor, the pavement painted with their blood.

He snaps his head in the direction of the bullets and saw Logan smirking at him with his gun pointed at him. Logan pulls the trigger again and a bullet zooms by Kendall's head and he hears a crackle behind him. He looks back and sees a runner fall limp to the ground.

_I knew I should have brought my machete! _ Logan puts his now empty gun back in its place on his waist and runs at the runners near Kendall. He was the farthest from the three, which meant he was closer to the runners.

Kendall was too busy taking out the runners from down the street to see more coming out of the building again.

"Kendall!" Logan tried to warn him, but two more runners came out of the building and one of them was able to tackle Kendall to the ground.

This hasn't happened to Logan in a long time, but he was worried. He snatches the knife he found in the ammo store from his waist and runs towards Kendall. For once he wished he had a gun. He would have just shot the runner from where he was standing, that would have been easier, but life just loved to mess with him.

Logan skid on his knees to Kendall and right as the runner was about to bite Kendall he stabbed it in the head with the knife. Blood spurted on the two of them.

Kendall was breathing heavily, his heart beating faster than it has before. This was the closest he's ever been to getting bitten.

"Y-you ok?"

Kendall looked up at Logan who was breathing just as heavily and he actually looked worried to Kendall.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Ok." As fast as the look appeared it vanished when Logan stood back on his feet.

He stuck the knife back in his waist and took out the pipe he found two days ago in the ammo store. He pressed the button and the pipe jerked and became a pole. Logan glanced at Kendall one more time, making sure he was ok, and ran at the walkers. In less than a minute Logan cleared a path through the walkers, and just in time. Both Carlos and Jo were running out of ammunition, and the gunshots were attracting more and more runners.

"This way!"

Kendall saw the way Logan cleared the path and was more than impressed. At first when he met Logan he did have his hesitations towards him, but after this, Kendall knew Logan more than belonged with them.

Kendall picked up the duffel bag and ran towards Logan with Jo and Carlos behind him.

"Up these stairs!" Logan said, pointing at an open door with a stairwell. "Get on the roof!"

Carlos was the last to run through the door and was expecting Logan to come in right after him but heard his best friend say something he really didn't want to hear.

"In 'n out."

Carlos turned on his heels to see Logan smiling at him and shut the door shut. "Logan!"

"We can't!" Jo grabbed his arm. "We have to get to the roof!"

Carlos forced the angry tears away and followed Jo and Kendall up the stairs to the roof. It took them a minute but they broke through the door and the sun beamed down onto them. They were lucky; Logan distracted the runners and walkers from following them up there.

Carlos fell to his knees, hitting the concrete floor with a fist. "Dammit!"

Kendall panting, kneeled next to Carlos. "He knew what we were getting into."

"I just got him back. I just got my best friend back." Carlos' voice shook as he spoke. "I just got my best friend back." He repeated.

"Shit, we're in trouble." Carlos and Kendall looked up at Jo as she looked over the edge. "The buildings surrounded."

When she finished, there was a noise of running and a door flinging open. Their heads jerked to look at the next building to see Logan, back pack strapped tightly on his back, on that roof running at them, with runners right on his tail.

"Logan!"

Logan smiled at Carlos and never slowed down as he ran to the adjacent building rooftop.

"What is he-Oh my god!" Jo didn't even come close to thinking that Logan was going to jump across to their rooftop, but that's what he did.

The wind passed by Logan quickly as he soared above the few feet of alleyway under him. Just as he was about to lose momentum Logan somersaulted the rest of the way. The extra exertion giving him enough force to make it across. He landed on his feet, but let himself fall forward and roll to a complete stop.

The runners behind him fell over the ledge of the building and they heard the sickening cracking sounds of them contacting the pavement.

"Ow, I think I sprained my ankle." Logan rubbed his ankle looking at the others.

"You bastard!"

Next thing Logan knew was that he was in a hug.

"You need to stop fucking sacrificing yourself so damn much."

Logan chuckles, saying, "Sorry, force of habit."

"How did you do that?"

Logan smiled at Kendall's shocked expression. "I was in gymnastics."

"What doesn't he not know what to do?" Jo said, rhetorically of course.

Logan smiles again. "I can sew and cook too."

Jo shook her head, grinning, but it fell when the sound of the runners below them registered in her head. "How are we going to get out of here exactly?"

Logan smiled, which was befuddling everyone. He smiled more than he has in a while, and Carlo noticed this. "We're going building hopping."

Carlos jumped in the air "Yes! I love building hopping!"


	6. Caught by the Little Brother

**Caught by the Little Brother**

James was lazing around the RV, mirror in hand looking at the beauty called his face. Sitting in a foldable chair he had his legs propped up on the table they ate at. He was busy combing his hair with the lucky comb that helped him get his first date. Ever since that, he uses it beforehand talking with any girl. Thinking it helped with his charms and devilishly good looks. Whether it did or not was beside the point. Long before the apocalypse he was a lady man entrepreneur. Now? Not so much, but he still gave it his all when he met a pretty girl.

Camille wasn't that far from James. She was actually sitting on top of the RV keeping an eye around the area. It was her unofficial job when she met up with Kendall and the group. She looked around the tree line, kept her ears opened for any noises that could be one of _them _ready to attack. But it was rather difficult with James' conceitedness ringing in her ear.

"Oh, hello handsome." Or "Who looks hot? You look hot!" even "I know all the ladies love me. Can't keep their hands to themselves."

"James?" Camille feigned a sweet girl next door voice.

"Yeah?" His husky deep voice never wavered as he never let his gaze leave the mirror.

"You know." She picked up the empty eater bottle next to her.

"What?"

"It would be so nice if you…" She aimed the water bottle at his head. "WOULD SHUT UP!"

"Wha?-OW!" James rubbed his head, mirror forgotten on the table. Water bottle on the floor next to his feet spinning to a stop. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because I'm keeping watch, and it's hard to do that with you talking yourself up!"

"Fine." He rubbed his head one more time before getting up. "I'll just look at this beautiful devil in my Avalanche."

"That would be great." A fake smile was plastered on her face.

James walked off and Camille was left in bird chirping silence. Only for a minute though, because as soon as she relaxed again she heard playful laughter and the RV door flinging open.

"Ha, I beat you!"

Katie followed Sebastian out of the RV, hands folded over her chest with a small pout forming. "You were just lucky."

"That I beat you twice in Poker? I think not!"

Katie followed Sebastian's gloating with a kick to his shin. "Like I said," she said as he jumped around holding his shin "you were just lucky."

Sebastian replied with a defeated groan. "Fine, I guess it was luck." He knew better to try to forcibly admit that he was right from Katie. If he tried again, it would most likely end him up with two bruised shins.

Stephanie walked out of the RV and walked up to the two. "Your mom's need you two to help with lunch."

"I don't want to! I wanna wait for Carlos and Logan!"

"Tell your mom that. I'm sure she would love it for you to skip your chores… _again_."

Sebastian opened his mouth for a retort, but shut it after having nothing to say. With a deflated sigh he walked to the RV with Katie. "Fine. Can you at least tell me when they get back?"

With a smile Stephanie started to climb the small ladder up to the roof of the RV. "Sure."

Stephanie and Camille heard the RV door shut as Stephanie took a seat next to her curly haired brunette friend. The two sat in a quelled silence until Camille questioned the tension. "What do you think of this Logan guy?"

Stephanie looked at her friend, not from the question, but by the suspicious tone. "He seems like a nice guy, just messed up past. Like everyone else here. Why?"

"He just seems… not right to me."

"Maybe, or maybe because you have a small crush on him?"

"WHAT?"

"Yup."

"NO, I DON'T!"

"Stop shrieking!"

"I don't have a crush on him." She forced a more neutral tone out. "Something about him seems off with me." Camille looked down at Carlos' truck, she saw Logan's bag sitting on the truck bed.

Stephanie followed Camille's gaze and realized what she was thinking. "No Camille. Going through his things won't solve anything."

Her protests fell on deaf ears as Camille climbed down the ladder of the RV. She didn't know why Logan was bothering her so much. She knew she should have trusted him the minute Carlos and Sebastian said so. They've been with the group long enough to have that absolute trust from her, but, she couldn't shake off her suspicions of Logan. Whether or not they were logical.

Each step she took brought her closer to finding out what was so bothersome with Logan. Approaching the truck, her heart beat fast. For some reason this was making her nervous. What if he was some serial killer, a rapist, or a cannibal?

She stood at the back of the truck, its door still closed, but bag in full view. Just a foot or two away from her grasp. By now her heart was beating a mile a minute as she slowly reached for the bag. She was less than a foot in touching it, but as she was about too she heard a voice.

"What are you doing?"

"AAAH!" She jumped back, turning in the air, grabbing her sniper gun strapped to her back, and pointed it at the voice.

James stumbled back a step when Camille shrieked. He just wanted to know what she was doing at Carlos' truck and reaching for Logan's bag. He didn't expect her to act this way, so jumpy. And now because of his curiosity he had a gun to his face. He was really having bad luck in that department. First it was Logan with a machete nearly beheading him, now it was Camille with her sniper gun in his face. _I wonder what would look less disgusting. A beheaded head or a gun shot through the head the size of a grapefruit?_

"J-James!" She put her sniper down. "Don't scare me like that!"

By that point, gun in his face, James had his hands up in surrender and to show he wasn't going to do anything. He slowly put them down when Camille lowered her gun.

"I was just curious to what you were doing. Didn't think you were going to pull your sniper to my face."

"You scared me!"

"Sorry, but really, what are you doing?"

She huffed as she snatched the bag from the truck bed. "I want to know more about this Logan."

With a raised eyebrow he answered back, "By going through his stuff? Even for you, that's kinda low."

"Are you going to stop me?"

"Yeah, James, are you going to stop her?" The self-absorbed and curly haired brunette's turned to see Stephanie walk up to them.

"…uh…" He sighed with resignation. Even he was curios to what Logan had in his bag. Yes, he was grateful for Logan saving his life, but there was a mysterious aura behind Logan that didn't seem to waver the two days he's been with them. And it was starting to peak at James' interests.

"We'll just go through it to see if he's hiding something that can jeopardize our safety." Even Camille didn't buy her lame excuse; she just wanted to go through his stuff. "Just because he's friends with Carlos doesn't mean he's not some psychopath. I mean, come on, he didn't even twitch when he found out his mom is probably dead."

James looked at Stephanie for some kind of negative opposition. He wanted to look in it, but if she didn't want them to, then even if the curiosity eats at him, he won't. She looked at the two, jumped into Carlos truck, and stared at them. "It's up to you two. I can't stop you guys."

"I'm looking in it."

James wavered, "If we get caught, I'm blaming it all on you."

"Fine with me." A devious smile was plastered on Camille's face as she opened the bag.

James and Stephanie didn't lean over to see what was in it, and Camille didn't drop everything in the bag onto the floor of the truck.

"He has a lot of stuff in here." Camille rummaged through the items on the truck bed. "Let's see, he has some clothes, a first aid kit, what the fuck is this?" Camille picked up the large tightly folded canvas.

"He used that for a makeshift tent for us when we got lost on the way here."

"He's resourceful, I'll give him that." She moved the small amounts of clothing and canvas to see some other things.

"Holy shit!" Stephanie pointed down at the C-4 with the detonator strapped together. "Why does he have that!?"

James picked it up and juggled it between his hands. "He saved us using this. Said he got it from some rednecks a few months back." Placing the C-4 back on the truck James looked through the stuff with Camille.

Camille opened the first aid kit, and again was jaw dropped. "Why does he have this stuff?"

James and Stephanie looked in it, but couldn't understand why she was gawking.

"What?"

Camille picked up the small vials and showed them to her friends. "These are like heavy duty pain killers." Picking up a clear plastic bag, "and this is morphine."

"Well, he did say that his dad was a doctor. He probably picked up some tricks from him."

"Still, even in this post-apocalyptic world this stuff is intense." She placed the medical supplies back in the first aid kit and continued her intense search of Logan's items.

While Camille and James shamelessly searched through someone else's belongings Stephanie saw something rectangular poke out of a small pouch in Logan's bag. This caught her eye, she looked at her two friends, making sure they weren't watching her, and grabbed his bag. She quietly slipped her hand in the bag to not alert her friends. Her fingers skid across a plastic surface that's worn down by the ease and nonresistance she felt. She knew what it was when her fingers skid across it.

A photograph.

Her fingers grabbed the edge of the photograph and gingerly slipped it out of the pouch. Flipping it over to the side where the picture laid, she couldn't help but smile at what she saw. Something in her churned seeing the joyous moment in the picture.

It was of Logan and Carlos, and others. She could tell that some of them were Carlos' family and the other Logan's. But what got her was the mystery boy standing next to Logan, arm around his shoulder, and kissing him on the cheek. Logan looked truly happy in that frozen moment of time carved onto the picture. An enormous smile plastered on his face, and a small tint of blush. Most likely from the surprise kiss the guy gave him.

In the picture Carlos was laughing, pointing at the two. Probably saw the entire thing go down. Sebastian was over a latin man's shoulder smiling widely. The man that held onto Sebastian had an arm around Mrs. Garcia. So Stephanie could be safe to assume that it was the former Mr. Garcia.

Next to the couple was another. A woman, not an inch taller than Logan, and a man that had hair that defied gravity just as much as Logan's. The man smiling just as big as Logan was, because the woman was giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek. They were Logan's parents.

"What's that?" Before Stephanie could give a response Camille snatched the picture from her nimble fingers.

Camille let out a pitiful whine from her mouth as James looked over her shoulder. He took a moment to digest the photograph, and when he did he smiled. "He's gay."

"He's gay." Camille echoed, but in a defeated, disappointed tone.

"Should we tell Kendall?"

Stephanie thought about it, but shook her head. "Later."

"HEY."

The three, startled by the booming voice spun on their heels to see Sebastian stalking his way up to them. Nothing but suspicion was written on his face. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Camille knew even if he did know, he wouldn't be able to do much against the three.

Sebastian looked over the three to his brother's truck and saw Logan's bag, the times scatted on the truck bed. "That's an invasion of privacy!"

"Don't really care. I don't trust him."

Something in Sebastian changed when Camille said that. He was beyond livid. How could they not trust Logan!? Logan! His brothers best friend that he saw as his own brother. The guy that went through so much from the apocalypse just to make sure they would be ok. The Logan that lost nearly everyone he loved. The Logan that gave up his emotions just to be a better fighter to protect them.

The three saw the sudden change in Sebastian. And to be honest, it scared them a little. His expression completely darkened and he balled up his tiny hands up to the point where his knuckles turned white.

"How dare you." The little boy's voice lowered an octave lower in anger.

"How dare we?" Camille defended "This guy just popped u-"

"I don't care." He cut her off completely with the tone in his voice. "I don't care what you think. Logan is someone who should never be doubted. He's done so much that you should be on your knee's thanking him." His voice faltered. "Logan's done so much just to make sure me, Carlos and my mom would be safe. He gave up so much in his life, because we're pretty much all he has left." The three could see the tears ready to burst. "How dare I? How dare you! He is someone that doesn't need people to doubt him. He's someone that needs to know that people still love him." The little boy knew he couldn't keep this up. If he did, he wouldn't be able to stop the tears. "I don't care if you trust him. But you should trust me, Carlos, and my mom. We've spent so much time with you guys that you should trust us. So I'm telling you: trust Logan. For me."

The three didn't know what to say. They've never seen Sebastian this… fired up. That's because they never insulted someone he thought of as family, by searching through there things.

Now they felt like crap for this. They should have known better. They trusted Sebastian, Mrs. Garcia, and Carlos completely. And when Carlos said that he trusted Logan completely, that was all that they should have needed.

"Sorry." Was all they could think of to say.

Sebastian shook his head, wiping the stray tear that fell. He hasn't been that riled up since before the apocalypse. "You shouldn't be apologizing to me. You should be apologizing to Logan."

He walked past them and to the truck. He didn't even look at the things he grabbed; he just stuffed them back angrily into Logan's messenger bag. He didn't care if Logan had the cure to cancer in here. No one had the right to go through his things because they lacked trust in him.

He made sure everything on the truck bed was in Logan's bag; he closed it and made his way back to the RV

"Wait… here."

He turned to see James grab a photograph from Camille and walked up to him. The taller brunet handed Sebastian the photograph. He looked at it and smiled. He remembered that day all too clearly. The tears were about to come again, so he grabbed it and started to walk off.

"Wait, Seb?"

Sebastian glanced back enough to see James out of his peripheral. "What?"

"Who was that guy? In the picture with Logan I mean."

Sebastian started to make his way back to the RV. "He was Logan's boyfriend, but Logan had to kill him cause he was turned into a zombie." Sebastian ran to the RV door, flung it open, and proceeded to swing it shut.

There was silence between the three. They didn't know what to think now, just that they were total jackasses.

"I feel like a douche now." James muttered walking back to the two.

Stephanie nodded, "I know."

The three slumped back to the creek feeling like douches now for going through Logan's things.

* * *

Mrs. Knight, Katie, and Mrs. Garcia were startled when Sebastian ran into the RV with Logan's bag, angrily making his way to the bed in the back. They all saw the few tears that streaked down his face.

"I'll go see." Mrs. Garcia made a move to stand, but Katie stopped her.

"No, let me." Before she could answer Katie was already walking to the back of the RV.

When she entered the small room in the back where the bed was she could already hear Sebastian's sniffling. Pushing the door quietly as possible as to not startle Sebastian she walked in. He was laying on the bed Logan's bag next to him, a picture nest to it, and his head in the pillow, smothering his cries.

"Sebastian?"

"Go." A sniffle. "Away."

"Nope." She plopped next to him on the bed and looked out the window.

He pulled himself up and wiped the tears and snot from his face with his sleeve. "Katie, go a-away."

"Why do you have Logan's things?"

He glared as he grabbed the bag. "Because the three idiots outside don't understand the word privacy."

"Ah, so they went through his stuff and you caught them. But that doesn't explain why you're crying your eyes out."

He did something that he's seen Logan do when he was bored, or hurt. He pulled his knees up to his chest. "They said they don't trust Logan."

"That doesn't explain-"

"They don't have the right to not to trust him. He's someone that I trust with my life, so they should too."

"Maybe, but you have to see it from there side. They've only known him for one, two days."

"That still doesn't mean they can just go through his stuff if they don't trust him." His voice became serious. "They don't know all the good he's done. They don't know what all he had to go through. It just infuriates me that they don't trust someone that hasn't given them a reason not to."

Katie nodded. "I understand, but you need to understand too that people now don't really have a lot of trust to give around. If you give someone a shred of trust who doesn't deserve it, they'll chew you up and spit you out. So you have to understand it from there point of view. But, still, that doesn't explain why you're crying."

He sighed at Katie. He understood now why they did what they did. "Logan has a picture of all of us. I mean of my family, his, and his boyfriends in it too."

"You mean he's..?"

"Yeah, but that's not the point. I didn't even know he had a picture of all of us. Not even when we were with him. Seeing it just made everything more real."

"Have you not seen what's happened this past year?"

"I have. But Logan and my family protected me from all of that. I never really saw all the bad things that happened. Like when it first started I was with my mom at our house. Logan and Carlos burst through the door covered in blood…

_Sebastian was playing Carlos' Xbox, attempting to beat his older brother's high score. His mom was sitting on the couch reading a book while he was on the floor in front of the TV, controller in hand. He was almost there, just a few more points than the past two hours; eyes plastered on the screen meant this wasn't a total waste of time. _

"_There are a lot of cops out tonight." Sebastian paused the game to look at his mom. She was right, for the past twenty minutes they've heard police sirens constantly up and down the street. _

"_There's probably another riot at the hockey rink." He didn't think much of it, but in the back of his mind he was worried about his dad. He was a police officer after all._

_He went back to his game, punching out one of the bad guys. He heard his mom's cell phone go off, but ignored it he was nearly there._

"_Hello?..oh hi Loga-what?...no…are you sure?...oh my god, I'm so sorry… Yes. Tell Carlos I love him."_

_He heard his mom run around frantically; locking the doors and windows. _

"_Yes! Almost…yes! I won! I won! I am so going to rub this in Carlos' face when he gets home from the dance!" He dropped the remote and started marching around the living room. "I AM THE CHAMPION. THE RULER OF THE XBOX."_

_Sebastian frowned when his mom turned off the lights in the house. "Ma? What are you doing?"_

_She rushed over to him, flashlight on in hand; with his dad's extra gun in her hand._

"_Ma?"_

_She shook her head and grabbed him by the hand. "We have to go to the basement."_

"_What? Why?" _

_She started dragging him to the kitchen to the basement door when there was a scream outside. The scream turned into a gurgled cry for help, but quickly died out. The entire house was quiet, even the outside was deadly silent. He was about to ask him mom what was going on when there was a bang on the door._

_Bang…bang…bang._

_It was slow, repetitive, and it scared the crap out of Sebastian._

"_Rapido. To the basement." _

_He let his mom pull him down the stairs of the basement. She shut the door behind him and they walked down and into the basement._

"_Ma…what's going on? Why did Logan call? Isn't he at the dance?"_

_She grabbed Sebastian and hugged him. "Shh, it's ok. Everything will be ok."_

_Sebastian wasn't sure what to feel right now. All he knew was that his mom grabbed him right after his victory on the Xbox, successfully beating his brother's high score._

_His head snapped up when the banging from the front door stopped, not even a second later the front door could be heard being broken into._

"_MA! MA!" It was Carlos. "DONDE STAS!?"_

"_IN THE BASEMENT." They heard two sets of footsteps then the basement door swing open._

_Carlos ran down the steps to his mom and little brother. He hugged hem the second he reached them. "Thank god."_

"_Carlos, what's happening?" His little brother asked. Carlos shook his head, tears streaming down his face, he looked and saw Logan staring at them blankly. "Logan," he saw all the blood on him. "what's happening?"_

_Logan shook his head "Later, we have to go get my mom."_

"_How bad is it out there? Did you see Ricardo?"_

_Another shake of Logan's head. "No, it's a mess. We saw his squad car, but it was empty."_

_Logan was about to say something else when there was a snarl from upstairs. Logan's had snapped up and he looked at Carlos. "Watch them. I'll be right back." He quickly made his way up stairs. _

_They heard two sets of snarls now and then two thumps. It was a minute before Logan came back down stairs. With even more blood then before on him._

"_It's not safe here. Carlos you use the gun."_

_Carlos nodded, it was hard for him to find his voice, but he did. "Logan, are you ok?"_

_Logan turned and began walking upstairs. "I'm fine."_

_The others followed him up the stairs. They walked into the kitchen and saw two bodies lying on the tiled floor, blood oozing out of them. A kitchen knife next to them covered in blood. Mrs. Garcia did her best to not look, Carlos was too stressed over the situation to notice, Logan paid no attention to them, and Sebastian couldn't stop staring at them. _

_Something was wrong with them. They had bite marks on them and chunks missing. They should have been dead long before Logan finished them, but there they were. Still alive, but thanks to Logan. They weren't anything anymore._

"_I'll drive." Logan grabbed the keys from the table near the door and opened the door._

_Sebastian couldn't believe at what he saw. Houses on fire, people running frantically. Most being chased by others. Sebastian knew what this was. It was like from all of those movies and video games he's seen and played._

_It was the apocalypse._


	7. Roof Jumping

**Roof Jumping**

"You're crazy! You barely made it across."

Kendall didn't know why Logan would suggest a thing such as "building hopping". He knew Logan could do it hands down, but them. That was something else. _Carlos could, he has been friends with Logan longer and seems to like the idea. _

"It's not that hard, just a little scary at first." Carlos put his hand on Kendall's shoulder "You'll get used to it."

"I really don't want to get used to it." But Kendall knew this was probably the only way to escape and get back to the others.

"Kendall," Jo got his attention "it's the only way."

"I know." He groaned. "Alright, let's do it."

Carlos walked over to the ledge of the building adjacent from them. It was the building that Logan jumped from, and as much as he thought they could make it across there were some walkers lingering there watching them.

"This one." The three turned to Logan. He was on the opposite side looking down slightly. "There aren't any over here."

"Let's do this!"

Carlos didn't give it another thought when Logan chose the building to jump across too. He ran passed Kendall and Jo, the air swooshing around him as he picked up speed. He zipped by Logan grinning like a mad man.

Logan looked at him with the smallest of smiles, stepping back just slightly so he wouldn't bump into him and lose momentum.

Kendall and Jo gawked as they watched Carlos leap off the building as if he was going to land on a pile of fluffy pillows. Even more so, when they saw Logan's lack of hesitation in letting him do so. He even moved back to let Carlos have more room.

"I hate pickles!" Is what they heard Carlos shout out as he fell downwards. Not a second later they heard a thud of him hitting the roof of the next building.

The two blondes ran to the ledge to see if Carlos was alright. He was. The trash can on that roof broke his fall.

"Ow."

"You ok Carlitos?"

Carlos turned to lie on his back and looked up, gingerly putting up a thumbs up. "Never better."

Logan could see the two blondes were still reluctant. So it was his turn to show that it wasn't that hard. Which probably wouldn't ease the two at all. Supposedly he's some amazing person with all these skills that were perfect for the apocalypse.

"Just watch me and copy what I do." Logan throws his back pack across, letting Carlos catch it. "All you need to do is have a running head start and roll when you hit the pavement."

He took a few steps back to where Carlos stood before he jumped. Kneeling down, he pushed with his left leg; bolting forward. Keeping his pace fast and even he pushed himself off from the ledge jumping into the air.

He looked down seeing a few zombies in the alley way below him. They were reaching up towards the sky, up to him. But never reaching him.

Flailing slightly he made it across. The minute one of his feet touched the pavement of the roof, he forced himself to roll from his momentum. Coming to a stop on his knees next to Carlos. He stood up, dusted himself off, looked up at Jo and Kendall, and gave them the thumbs up.

The two faced each other, both still incredibly nervous about this.

"Fuck it, I'm going." Jo followed Logan's instructions: she took a few steps back and bolted the second she was far enough.

Kendall watched as she flew across to the other building. To Kendall's surprise she made it across with relatively no damage. Seeing her stand up and following suit with what Carlos and Logan did, she gave him a thumbs up.

She leaned over to Carlos and Logan whispering so Kendall couldn't hear. "That was some of the scariest shit I ever had to do."

Kendall gulped down the invisible lump in his throat. He always had the tiniest fear of heights, and no one knew about it. Until now.

"Fuck it."

He pushed that miniscule fear away, stepping backwards. The second he started running he couldn't hold back the shout of fear mixed with confidence. "AAAHHH!"

The adrenaline pumped though his veins, his heart beat so loud that he could hear it in his ears. Halfway across though he starts panicking.

_FUCK!_

He starts to flail manically as he starts his quick decent downwards to the other rooftop.

"Crap." Everyone could tell the second he started panicking. Jo and Carlos stepped back, going to let Kendall land splat on the roof as they watched from a safe distance, but Logan didn't.

He was too busy smiling at Kendall for doing something he desperately did not want to do. But that smile quickly fell when he realized Kendall's trajectory. Him.

"Fuck." He was able to mutter, and then Kendall landed on top of him. Pushing both to the ground.

Logan landed splat on the ground with Kendall on top of him. Logan's head jerked back a little, hitting it against the ground. He was dazed for a second until everything focused back.

"Oooowwww."

Logan heard Kendall's groan of pain and looked up. That was when he noticed how close they were. Far closer then when Logan saved him from the runners. He didn't know why, but Kendall being so close to him made Logan's stomach churn. The only other times he felt this was when he was with his boyfriend, but that was so long ago. He didn't expect to feel something like that ever again, and yet, he did.

"Sorry, you ok?" Kendall looked down at Logan and saw the crazy amount of blush painted across his cheeks. Kendall didn't know why, but he liked seeing Logan so flustered.

"Y-yeah…"

Kendall knew Logan would start to freak out any second, so to spare him, he stood up. Once he was on his own two feet he stretched his hand down to Logan. The brunet eyed the hand and took it. Doing his best to ignore the spark he felt when their hands connected, Kendall noticed, and didn't ignore. His smirk only growing wider.

Logan never wanted to let go of Kendall's hand. He hasn't had any human contact with anyone other than Carlos and his family that this felt completely foreign to him. But he knew they had to, so both reluctantly released their grip on each other when Logan was on his feet.

"…o-ok." Logan didn't know what else to say at the moment, still completed flustered by what he felt.

But the one thing that always distracted him, did so. The sound of zombies. He heard the snarls and remembered where they were and what they were doing. Whatever he felt for Kendall slipped away the instant he heard them, and was kicked back into leader mode.

"Let's get going before they notice we're not there. We're just lucky that were high enough that they can't smell us."

Kendall frowned a little, but understood. From the few days he's known the brunet he knows emotions and Logan don't go hand and hand.

The blush that was apparent to everyone except Logan quickly faded away, as if the emotions were never there. But truth was, they were.

Logan walked over to the corner of the roof looking around. They were still too close to the zombies to go down this building. They would just get chased again and be stuck on another roof. They had to get far enough where the zombies wouldn't be able to smell, hear, or see them.

As Logan scouted the nearby buildings for one that they could get across to, Carlos was smiling so wide his face hurt. Jo saw the encounter too, but didn't smile. After all, she didn't know that Logan was gay. But that moment between Kendall and him started to make her ponder about the subject. Kendall wasn't sure what to feel about it. He was definitely happy Logan acted like that, but wasn't entirely sure about pursuing it. Like he said to Sebastian a few days ago, maybe.

Logan smiled when he saw the perfect building to go to. It was wide and long. Length wise, it took them far enough so the zombies couldn't detect them in anyway. The only thing was that it was a little farther than the last two jumps. He could make it across, Carlos most likely, but Jo and Kendall, he wasn't sure.

"Did you find one?" Carlos walked up to him and looked around the rooftops. He saw the same one Logan thought was sufficient and pointed at it. "How 'bout that one?"

"I was thinking that one too, but I don't know if Jo and Kendall would be able to make it across. You and I could. Them? I'm not entirely sure about."

"What are you not entirely sure about?" Kendall and Jo walked over. Jo looked over the ledge down to the alley way while Kendall stood beside Logan.

"That building" he said, pointing "is our best bet to get out of the city without them following us, but it's not going to be the safest jump. Unless…" Logan looked around as he trailed off, and searched the area.

The other three looked at him as he grabbed a slab of wood and propped it against an air vent and created a small ramp that pointed at the other building.  
"What's that for?"

"This," Logan stood back from the ramp and stood ready to run. "is going to be our way across." He didn't wait for their answer as he ran up the ramp and jumped higher into the air then the last two times.

The reason he added the ramp to the equation on making it across was because it was all simple physics. The higher you are the more momentum you get when going down. And that may seem bad for jumping across building rooftops, but it was perfect for this one. The roof they needed to get across to was slightly lowered then the past two roofs. Which meant the more momentum they had the better chance to get across.

Logan soared in the sky and started to feel his decent downwards to the other rooftop. He looked down. _Fuck, this is going to be tricky._ The extra momentum gave him enough to make it across, but that extra momentum added to his speed descending to the roof.

The second his foot touch pavement he forced himself to roll, silently cursing because he was barely able to slow himself down enough before he made contact with a wall of concrete.

Logan stood on his knees, nearly faltering when he felt a sting of pain from his knee. He tapped it, checking to see the amount of damage. It only hurt, with maybe a small scratch of two. Other than that he was perfectly alright.

Kendall didn't know what to think of Logan. Was he crazy? Was he brave? Did he just not give a shit what happened to him? Either way, that jump only showed Kendall more that Logan needs to be in the group. Not only for his skills, but to help bring out of that cold shell of fearlessness.

His eyes snapped to Carlos, seeing his latin friend throw his back pack to Logan. Carlos smiled down at Logan, giving him the thumbs up. "In 'n out!"

"In 'n out!" Logan shouted back.

Kendall as going to question what that meant, but didn't have the time. Carlos ran up the ramp and jumped across just as Logan did. He saw that Carlos had a little trouble with the landing, but other than that he wasn't hurt in anyway.

He could only watch as Jo didn't even hesitate and did the exact same thing as the two others did. Throw her back pack across the gap and run up the ramp, successfully making it on the other rooftop.

"Your turn, Kendall!" He heard Logan shout out.

"I can do this. I'm the leader of the group. The leader has no fears." He probably shouldn't have been so intent on listening to himself give himself the pep talk. Logan was trying to tell him that he needs to throw the heavy duffel bag full of guns across to them first, because the extra weight would not help him get across. He didn't hear it though.

Gripping the duffel bag tightly in his right hand he ran up the ramp, pushing as much strength into the last footstep, throwing him up in the air. The air swished by him, but he could tell something was different this time. _The duffel bag. _The bag weighed too much and started his decent to early. He was right in the middle of the gap, in-between the buildings.

He started freaking out internally; he flailed as he started to fall faster. He saw the look of fear on his friend's faces, but noticed something else. Logan was the one freaking out the most.

As if in slow motion: Logan started running to the ledge as Kendall started to pass by them. The two stretched their hands out as far as they could. Kendall's barely missing the ledge, and just as he thought he was going to be a goner Logan gripped onto his wrist as his life depended on it.

Kendall's force from the fall caused him to splat against the side of the building with the duffel bag barely in his grasp. Gritting his teeth, he gripped tighter with both of his hands. One tightened the hold of the bag full of guns they desperately needed, and the other, holding onto Logan's forearm.

"I got you." Kendall saw something in Logan change "I'm not letting go." He said with desperation.

Kendall looked up at Logan breathless by the way Logan spoke to him. As if Logan didn't want to lose him.

"Kendall!" Jo and Carlos over to the two and helped Logan pull him up.

They had Kendall over the ledge and onto the roof in no time.

"Thanks Lo-OW!" Kendall rubbed his head where Logan hit him.  
"I told you to throw the bag over because it would be too heavy! Why didn't you listen?"

"Sorry. I have this small irrational fear of heights and was trying to talk myself up for the jump."

Logan's tensed shoulders visibly softened, and the anger in his eyes dissipated. "It's not irrational. Just listen next time."

"Ok, and, sorry."

Logan looked up and Kendall with a small smile. "It's ok. Let's just get out of here before more zombies show up."

And just like that the old Logan (before the apocalypse) was gone again. His face formed into a neutral expression, and any form of stress or tension was hidden away from his body language.

Logan walked up to the roof door and opened it. He looked inside and back at the others "It's clear."

Logan walked in and the others followed, and Kendall right beside him the entire way down the stairwell.

Jo noticed. She noticed both times; the moments between Logan and Kendall. This made her curiosity on wanting to know Logan's sexual orientation peak. She could always ask Logan straight up and knew he would answer her truthfully. She figured out quickly the past few days with him, that he doesn't care what people think of him. But she didn't want to jeopardize- whatever is it no matter how insignificant between Logan and Kendall.

So she did the next best thing. "Carlos?"

"Yeah?" He looked at her, wondering why she was whispering to him while they traveled down the stairs.

"Is Logan gay?"

He smirked. "You noticed the thing with Kendall too?"

"Yeah, so, is he?"

She saw his face harden. "The last guy he was with turned into a zombie and had to kill him."

Jo scoffed. "Who hasn't he killed?" She meant for it to sound playful, and it did. Just not to Carlos.

"You don't know half the shit Logan went through for my family and me. You don't have a right to make fun of him."

Being stunned was an understatement. "Right, I'm sorry." The two followed Logan and Kendall in silence as they exited the building and out of the city.

* * *

"We're back!" Kendall called out, leading the group of four back down to the creek.

"Logan!" Sebastian ran to the four, passing Carlos and to Logan.

"Hey Seb!" Logan hugged Sebastian, and then whispered, "I told you I would come back."

Sebastian pulled away grinning. "I know!"

"Seb, can you get the others to help us sort through the supplies?"

Sebastian looked at Kendall and nodded. "Sure." He ran off again.

Carlos punched Logan in the shoulder earning and "ow" and a glare. "I'm his older brother; he's supposed to hug me."

"I guess he's playing favorites." A smirk was plastered on Logan's face.

"Follow me guys." Kendall walked to his Hummer with the others behind him. He smiled as he heard Carlos and Logan arguing who was Sebastian's favorite.

"I'm his favorite!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Carlos."

"Douche!"

"Good to know." Logan walked passed Carlos and up to Kendall when they reached the Hummer.

"Is it always like this between you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you always get a rile out of him?"

Logan chuckled as he looked in Carlos' direction. His best friend was currently helping Jo unpack the back packs. "I don't always get a rile out of him, I just do it cause it's fun."

Kendall nodded as he saw Logan's small smile widen, seeing Carlos trip and fall on Jo.

"You guys found it!" All of them turned to see James and everyone else walking up to them. Well, the others were, James was running at Carlos and Jo. He pushed Carlos back on the ground just as he got his feet, and grabbed the backpacks searching for his hair care products. "Yes! Did you miss daddy?" He caressed a can of hairspray. "Daddy missed you."

Logan looked at James emotionless then turned to Kendall. "Carlos was right; he does care about his hair a bit too much."

Kendall laughed as he grabbed a foldable table out of his hummer and started setting it up. "Yeah, that intervention never worked. He had some spray tan stuff with him and used it on everyone there until we ran out of the room, half of us, luckily not me, were orange by the time we left."

Logan laughed as he saw James spray his hair with an excess amount of hair spray.

"Alright everyone, lets sort this stuff out." Kendall opened the duffel bag of guns and started to sort through them "A few handguns and revolvers, nothing really fancy…" Everyone caught glimpse of the leader's eyes bulging out.

"What?" Logan peeked in and grabbed the large rifle out of the bag. "What? It's just an M4 Carbine, basic gun for the U.S. Army." He turned to others and they still looked shocked.

It wasn't until Kendall first recovered someone other than Logan spoke. "It's just we've never had a gun that big or strong before. I mean, we have Camille's sniper, but only use that to keep guard."

"Well now we have this one, and" he looked in the back pack he carried, full of ammunition. "have plenty of a magazine's for it. And more than enough for the handful of handguns in here too." He cocked the gun and sighed. "Whoever had this beforehand didn't know how to use or clean it." He looked back in the bag and frowned. "Or these either." He picked up the duffle bag. "While you guys separate the rest of the supplies I'll give these a once over and clean them." They watched as he walked off down to Carlos' truck.

Kendall smiled a sad smile as he watched Logan walk away. "He'll never cease to amaze me."

* * *

An hour. That's how long it took Logan to finish going through all their new weapons and clean them. Whoever had these beforehand knew how to use guns, but not maintain them. The only reason Logan knew how was because when Carlos' father taught his eldest son and him the mechanics behind a gun intrigued him. He researched and read about them for a solid month before he knew everything he had to know about the metal shooting killing machines.

He wiped a line of sweat that slid down the side of his face as he put a handgun back together. This was his last one and he was satisfied with the work he did on it. All the handguns and revolvers weren't a trouble to clean, just the M4 Carbine. This gun was relatively new to him and he didn't know it like the back of his hand. Plus, he's only been around hand guns and his revolver for the better half of a year. It was more of a small hassle figuring out how to take it apart, clean it, and then put it back together. But after tackling the gun for twenty minutes he succeeded.

He put down the last gun on his cue to clean and looked around. The camp became relatively silent after he walked off. _Probably astounded by my skills again. _A smirk grew on his face. He seemed to have that effect on everyone here, well, except for Carlos and his family. He always seemed to be able to amaze everyone by what he could do. It was almost as if his entire life he spent mastering the skills perfect for a zombie apocalypse. He was grateful for that, but, at the same time, he hated it. He had to kill so many people he loved just to be where he is today.

_I had to do it. If I didn't Carlos, Sebastian, Mrs. Garcia and… my mom, they would all have been long dead by now. I didn't do this for myself. I did this for my family. _

He couldn't help by resent himself no matter what the excuse.

"Logan?"

Brought back from his inner monologue Logan looked up seeing James, Camille, and Stephanie standing there. All three wearing wearily expressions. He didn't say anything because it seemed like they needed to tell him something. It wasn't until James scrounged up enough courage did anyone say a word.

"We're sorry."

"For what?" They haven't done anything bad that he knew of.

"We… went through your stuff."

"WHAT?" Logan grabbed his bag that was sitting next to him. He didn't even go through it yet since he left with the others to get the supplies. The only different thing he saw about it was that it was moved, but other than that, virtually unscathed.

He looked in his bag seeing that everything in it had been moved around from its proper place. He was panicking. _Please don't tell me they took the pic-_

"We didn't take anything, but Sebastian caught us and took the bag and everything with it to the RV. Before you got back he put it back." This time it was Camille who spoke. She had a very sad expression, filled with nothing but regret. "We didn't have a right to go through your stuff, but I just felt so uneased about you."

He listened to her speak as he went through her bag, and let out a relived heavy sigh when he saw the picture in its rightful place. Now that his paranoia flew off he continued to listen to Camille.

"We just wanted to saw we were really sorry for going through it."

He sighed as he looked up. He understood why they didn't fully trust him, really, he did. But couldn't help but feel a bit of anger at them. He knew that wouldn't solve anything. Blowing up on them would only give them more of a reason not to trust him. No matter what everyone else thought, he really wanted to stay with them.

"It's ok, I understand." He put the shoulder strap around his shoulder, letting the bag fall into place right next to his hip. "Just please," he jumped off the truck and gathered up all the guns and put them back in the duffel bag. "don't do that again."

He walked off without waiting for an answer. Sebastian walked up to them and poked James on the chest. They were still shocked at how well he took it.

"You guys are lucky that Logan is a very forgiving person. Let's just see now if he can trust you three after that stunt you pulled."


	8. Home Sweet Creek

**Home Sweet Creek**

Like every day, Logan woke up at the break of dawn. He sat up and looked around. He could tell he was the first one up, because there wasn't a sound to be heard. He looked down and saw Carlos sleeping next to him, drooling profusely onto his pillow.

After a long argument, he and Carlos were able to persuade Sebastian to stay in the RV with his mom. Even if he didn't say it, he was still too young to withstand Mother Nature at night.

He put his blanket around Carlos when he noticed his best friend shiver slightly. It was getting close to winter; that meant the nights would start to drastically change soon.

He'd worry about that later.

For the first time in a long time Logan didn't know what to do today. Usually when he didn't have anything planned he would just wander and let the wind take him anywhere it pushed. But now, now he wasn't so sure. He hasn't been with a group in a long time, and he knew this time he didn't have to force himself to be leader like before.

They had Kendall for that. He just radiated natural born leader. Logan? Not so much. Only reason he was leader before was because he was the most qualified to step in for the job. Now he didn't have to, and deep down, Logan was grateful for that. He's more of a walking encyclopedia then a Captain or a General.

He hopped off the truck bed feeling rested and refreshed. Oddly enough for the others he was perfectly alright after yesterday's session of building hopping. The others weren't as lucky.

Carlos didn't know this because he was running on adrenaline all day yesterday, but he twisted his ankle pretty bad. Logan bandaged it up for him. He could still walk, but now there was an obvious limp after the blood pumping adrenaline faded from his system.

Jo's hands were cut up from scraping them on the jagged concrete roofs. Kendall was the one that showed the most damage, luckily it wasn't serious. His entire chest and stomach and part of his side were bruised up from landing against the side of the building when Logan was able to catch him from falling.

He was the only one that noticed Logan's tint of a blush when he cleaned up Kendall. Kendall actually smiled when Logan insisted that he check his wounds and clean up the small cuts from his chest. Other than the cuts and the large bruising Kendall was fine.

Logan slowly made his way to the small beach of the creek. The sun was still breaking through the horizon as he sat down in the sand. He brought his knees to his chest as he grabbed a pebble and threw it to the creek, watching it hop across the water, making four hops until it landed in the creek with a loud plop. The creek brought him back to the cabin his parents had on Madeline Island. Carlos would always come with them when they went to the island in Lake Superior. That always brought a smile to his face, but this time it was hard. It just made him remember everything he lost.

He curled up and frowned. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Kendall woke with a jolt when there was a sudden banging on the Hummer window. The blanket he had covering him was now haphazardly spread down to his feet. He groaned, the sudden movement didn't help the large bruise that covered his chest and side. He was in the back seat of his Hummer sleeping, so far that was the only thing that kept away the fleeting pains from the bruise. He looked up and saw a small hand holding a plate of food at the window.

"Big brother, breakfast is ready!"

Rubbing his chest in hope the dull pain would fade away he called out, "I'll be out in a minute!"

The hand and plate disappeared and he could hear his sisters footsteps walking away. He kicked the blanket off his feet and grabbed the bag he had in the passenger seat that had his clothes in it. Quickly he changed into clothes for the day and jumped out of the Hummer. He left his gun in the Hummer, thinking he wouldn't need it for the day. He was actually surprised he let himself sleep in. Normally he would be one of the first up, checking the perimeter and making sure everything was set for the day. But today, he didn't.

He wasn't sure if it was just because of the medication Logan gave him yesterday to sleep, or if he was more relaxed because they had someone like Logan around. He could tell Logan would make damn sure no one in the group would get hurt.

Kendall walked to the RV, smiling that the only seat left at the table was next to Logan. He sat down and looked around the table. Everyone was eating and talking, Carlos and Sebastian were seeing who would get done first, his mom and Carlos' were talking, Camille, Jo, James, and Stephanie were talking animatedly about –well James was- hair care products and the value of them in a person's life, and Logan was just sitting there eating his food, in an almost bored fashion.

He nudged the brunet. "Hey, Logan."

Logan looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Do you think you could give me something stronger?"

Logan understood immediately. "I have to look at your guys' medical supplies, the stuff I have it too strong just for some bruises. Maybe something you guys have will help more."

"Sure, after breakfast I'll take you to the medical supplies."

With a nod Logan went back to eating leaving Kendall to his own devices. Kendall was actually hoping that Logan would want to keep on talking with him after that, but that seemed unlikely. He could tell the first time they met he wasn't a talkative person much. He seemed very introverted.

Kendall was going to fix that.

* * *

"Ok, so here's our medical stuff." Kendall gestured to the boxes he got out of the RV that he set on the table after breakfast was done with.

Logan looked in them, his eyes skimming across the items. He saw that whoever was in control of them had a system set up. "Who's in charge of this?"

"Camille."

Logan made a note in his head to talk to her later, because this system was an odd one for him. But he found what he needed. Taking the small bottle of pain killers he popped the top and gave Kendall two. "These are as strong as I would like to give you, you have stuff that's stronger, but for something like this it should suffice." Kendall took the two pills and dry swallowed them. "Take two more if you feel the pain again."

"Alright."

Logan nodded then was about to leave, he turned on his heel when Kendall called out to him. "Hey, Logan?"

Logan turned back to look at Kendall. "Is something else wrong?"

"No, just… you wanna hang out at the creek?"

Logan could see how nervous Kendall was. "Sure."

Kendall perked up. "Great! I'll meet you there, just need to get my guitar!" By the end of his sentence he was already running back to his Hummer.

Logan cracked a smile; he turned and walked the short distance to the creek. He saw the others were already there with James keeping watch.

Carlos was the first to notice. "Logan! Hey Logan! Over here!"

"He can hear you, you idiot." Sebastian pushed Carlos back in the water and then swam to Logan.

Carlos glared, but didn't retaliate. He turned back to Logan as his best friend walked up to the large boulder that over looked the creek and sat watching them. "Where's Kendall?"

Logan sat on the rock and looked around. Carlos was swimming with Sebastian, James sat in a foldable chair, gun tucked at his waist, Camille and Jo had their feet in the water, but weren't swimming, and Katie and Stephanie were playing poker on the sand bank.

After his glance he looked back at Carlos who now had Sebastian on his back. "He's coming, said he was going to get his guitar."

Carlos instantly brightened up and threw his little brother off, landing in the water with a big splash of water. Carlos swam as fast as he could to James beaming. "Kendall's getting his guitar!"

James looked over to Carlos after putting down the handheld mirror. "He is?"  
"Logan said he's getting it right now!"

"Why is that such a big deal?" Logan was curious as to why that was such a big deal.

"He usually doesn't play much anymore. You know after all this," James waved his hands in the air aimlessly. "happened, he hasn't had much time to play. He usually has to be the leader twenty four-seven."

A noise of acknowledgement left Logan's lips as he saw Kendall walking up to him, guitar in hand.

"What are you going to play?"

A smile struck Kendall's face as he sat next to Logan on the boulder. He put the strap around his shoulder and looked at Logan, hands ready to strum. "I think this song is perfect for the situation we're in."

The others slowly gathered around. Camille and Jo both in the water with the two annoying brothers, floating in front of Logan and Kendall. James moved his chair over and sat back down, Stephanie and Katie followed James' action, grabbing two foldable chairs room the RV and sat them next to him.  
"Is it the chick that's doubled K'd?"

"Doubled K'd?" Logan echoed, not sure what that meant.

Kendall looked over at Logan whispering. "Kari Kimmel."

"Ah."

"Is it?"

A small chuckle left Kendall's lips from how amused Carlos was. He forgot, since they met up and found out Kendall played guitar he was entranced with the leaders musical abilities. "Yeah, so if you guys wouldn't mind."

Without telling them anything everyone except Logan started a rhythmic clap, one you would see and hear if you went to concert and the song the artist played would be slow enough to add a beat by a hoard of claps.

_When everything has turned to black  
You don't know where to go  
You need something to justify your soul _

Logan was instantly entranced by the way Kendall sang and everyone flowed with the music. Something about Kendall's voice and the song made a shiver crawl down Logan's back every time he opened his mouth.

_Silences are broken  
Confidence is gone  
When everything you're holdin' onto falls_

(Yeah)

All the people selling truths  
On every corner now  
They wait until the fear has knocked you down

All the rules are changin' now  
You're livin' in sin  
Everything around you's cavin' in

And all you hold onto's slipping  
Like water through your hands...

And you sing- lalalala, lalalala, lalalalala

The way he sang that part made his stomach churn. The way he sang the "la." Logan couldn't describe the feeling. It scared him, but the thing was, he liked it.

_And you sing- lalalala, lalalala, lalalalala_

Far off in the distance  
Somewhere you can't see  
Allegiances have formed your destiny

Opposition all around  
Feedin off your soul  
Trying hard to swallow up your hope

And demons all around you waiting  
For you to sell your soul

They're singin- lalalala, lalalala, lalalalala

_They're singin- lalalala, lalalala, lalalalala_

_Lalalala, lalalala_

_Lalalala, lalalala_

He couldn't describe what he felt after that, something about the melody, tempo, and just the way Kendall's voice sank deep into him. Making Logan feel something. He couldn't figure out what that was. He's gone so long without comprehending his emotions that now most of the time if he felt them he couldn't understand what he was feeling. Whether it was angry, betrayal, lust, anything, and Kendall seemed to make that come out all too easy.

Kendall laughed when everyone around him cheered, his laughter died though when he saw Logan looking at him. He couldn't figure out what Logan felt, he couldn't read him.

"That…" the group around Logan died down the noise. They could tell he was having trouble finding the words he was looking for. "That was… amazing."

The group exploded in cheers, Kendall wrapped around Logan's shoulder smiling wide with enthusiasm about Logan liking his singing. He was scared the second he thought about singing to him, well, indirectly of course. Now though, he felt more confident, and couldn't stop smiling when he saw the small blush creeping on Logan's face by the close contact with him.

* * *

A tired sigh escaped Logan's lips as he leaned against the tree. He forgot how much work it was to talk to so many people. People always thought of him as being shy. He never was. He was an introvert. He could have conversations with people no problem; he just liked to keep to himself for the most part. He was always an introvert at heart, and perfectly fine with just having a few select people. Not be like what Kendall was when they spoke about their pasts, Mr. Popular. He was just like Carlos was, a people person, but on a level where Carlos couldn't compete.

After the song they sat around the creek, lazing around for a few hours. Just, talking. Logan found out a lot more about everyone.

James is Kendall's best friend since they were in pewee hockey together and Kendall made fun of James' hair. In retaliation James pushed Kendall onto the ice without his skates, watching the little seven year old flail and ultimately fall on his ass.

He lost his mom in the first wave of attacks. James' dad died when he was five so he never knew much about his father.

Kendall had Mrs. Knight and Katie, and he was perfectly fine with that. After his dad walked out on them when he was ten Kendall stepped up and became the man of the house. He forced himself to grow up to keep his family together. Kendall never knew what happened to his father after that. The second he walked out on them, the contact seized.

Logan sat down; feeling the wave of exhaustion hit him in a slow crescendo. Talking so much to people, communicating, just interacting for long periods of times always mentally drained him. He looked around the area he snuck off to when everyone started to disperse. It wasn't far from the camp, still close enough to come running if any danger popped up.

Looking up, he saw the large pinewood trees giving him shade from the slowly falling sun in the sky. The skies turning that beautiful mix of purple, orange, yellow, and red to create a sunset to remember.

"Logan? Where'd you run off to?" Kendall's voice reverted from the trees; Logan could hear the footsteps of the blond leader getting louder and closer.

"Over here." His answer came out in a nonchalant tired voice.

He heard a few more twigs and trees crackle until Kendall popped up right next to the tree. "Why are you out here all alone?"

A simple shrug was given as the answer.

"Tired?"

Another shrug, and then a yawn.

A smug grin showed up on Kendall's face. "Yup, you're tired. You need to sleep in and catch a few Z's. Now that you're with us you can do that."

"I know, but my internal clock has yet to let me do so."

"Here," Kendall sat down next to Logan, leaning against the tree. He made sure they were shoulder to shoulder, then grabbed Logan's head and manhandled it until it was leaning comfortably on Kendall's shoulder. "close your eyes for a bit."

Logan tried to move his head, but Kendall's strong hand kept it in place. A defeated sigh came from Logan, it would be too much trouble to retaliate against the sudden closeness. And, it was comfortable.

Kendall waited until Logan's breath started to even out slightly to let his grip go. He smiled at the way Logan's body slowly started to lax, showing that he truly did needed the extra bit of sleep.

Kendall hummed a song he loved to help lull Logan into a nap: The Rose. He loved the song, but hated the fact that the only reason he knows about it was because where he used to work played nothing but the boy band channel on the radio. And that song was sung by a boy band.

He hummed until his own eyes started to droop. Before he was going to let sleep take over he looked down at Logan and smiled. The small brunet was completely asleep now, his breathes slow and even.

But that moment was all to ruined the moment Sebastian came looking for them. He went to look for the two when the moms' called a group meeting. He quickly ignored the rest of their explanation and went to look for his pseudo brother and the blond leader that was quickly becoming that as well.

The little guy tripped over a log and by doing so stepped on a large twig, snapping it in half and causing a very large snapping sound to echo through the forest. He inwardly cursed at himself because he saw the two up ahead, both asleep and was going to be quiet in the waking process.

Logan heard the snap, his head jerking up from Kendall's shoulder. His hand reflexively went to his back where he strapped his machete before he wandered off. Unsheathing he looked around, Kendall was sturing awake. His eyes jolted open when he saw Logan, machete in hand.

Logan put his index finger over his mouth, giving the universal sign to stay quiet.

Another twig snapped, and this time it came with a voice. "Lo-!"

The twig instantly gave Logan a location: behind the tree. He sprung forward just as the voice came, his hand with the machete swinging down with all his might. But the second the voice disembodied voice spoke Logan recognized it instantly. All motor function seized as he stared at Sebastian wide eyed, his machete a mere two inched away from the little boys neck.

An almost angry sigh burst from Logan's lips. He lowered his hand with the machete to his side and looked at Sebastian with a small glare.

Kendall was just as pumped as Logan was when he heard that twig snap, and he was going to follow Logan's actions. He was going to attack, but before he could even grab his gun from his waist Sebastian's voice registered in his mind and he stopped. A tight gasp of air escaped when he saw Logan realizing it too. The brunet was already swinging full force when Sebastian spoke. Kendall thought he was going to be a goner because even Kendall couldn't stop himself after exerting so much force. But was still surprised him was Logan. The guy stopped the swing from nearly chopping off Sebastian's head. A relieved sigh fell out.

Sebastian should have known better than trying to be quiet as he snuck up on Logan. I mean, come on, it was Logan! The guy that was like a trained assassin.

"Seb…" Logan calmed his rapidly beating heart. "What are you doing here?"

After getting over the initial shock of Logan almost beheading him he answered. "The moms' called a meeting."

"Then you should have come out here with Carlos, not alone."

A shrug. "I was bored."

Kendall sat up, pushing away the small twinge of anger. "Let's go before Carlos realizes you're gone and starts freaking out."

Sebastian waved at him, dismissively as the three made the short distance back to the camp. "He probably already is."

Sebastian was right. The second they were within shouting distance of the camp they could hear Carlos panicking. "SEBASTIAN! SEBASTIAN WHERE ARE YOU!? DON'T BE DEAD! MOM WILL KILL ME IF YOU'RE DEAD AND THEN LOGAN WILL GET MAD AT ME TOO!"

"STOP FREAKING OUT, I'M ALIVE."

Carlos turned to see Sebastian with Kendall and Logan, both disheveled hair. He would have to worry about that later.

"SEBASTIAN!" Carlos wailed, running to his little brother.

"Car-" Carlos didn't let him finish. Instead he cut him off by throwing his arms around the little brother, hugging him until he felt as if he would break in half.

Logan passed the two with Kendall back to the RV. "Stop hugging him so tight, you'll break him."

Carlos released his little brother, letting him fall to his knees in a wheezing mess and caught up with the leader and his best friend. "So, what's with the messy hair?" He pointed at the top of their heads.

That's when they noticed and for the first time Logan blushed enough for everyone to see. "N-nothing." He quickened his pace, escaping the bombardment of questions Carlos surely had.

An almost flirtatious grin was on Kendall's face as he saw Logan make a quick get-away. "He looked exhausted when I found him so I made him take a nap… on my shoulder."

Carlos questioning expression slowly turned into a giant smirk. "Then why is your hair messed up too?"

"I... fell asleep too, on his head."

Carlos could picture it. Logan leaning against Kendall's shoulder sleeping like a baby, and Kendall's head resting on top of Logan's. Both sleeping in a peacefully ignorant bliss.

"L-let's just get this meeting started." Carlos laughed at the flustered state of Kendall and walked to the RV.

Logan still looked flushed from the blush, but had visibly calmed himself enough for everyone not to notice. Only if they were looking would they see it. His hair was combed back into its natural gravity defying state, and his face looked like it did before, expressionless.

"Good, you're here." Mrs. Knight spoke when Kendall and Carlos walked up and sat down at the table they ate at. "We need to leave, soon."

The table was silent, everyone looked around and Camille spoke up. "I like it here, and like Logan said aren't the zombies like affected by the water or something? Isn't it best bet to stay here?"

"No, she's right." Kendall stood, getting everyone's attention. His moms plan was his attention since before they met Logan, and it still is. He was just giving everyone a day off to rest up from the past few exhausting days. "The water may affect them, but that doesn't mean we're totally safe. Remember the zombies that popped up when James and Logan were coming back?" He turned on his leader voice. "It may be safe here, but we can't stay here long-term."

Camille slackened in her seat. She really liked it here, but she knew he was right. They couldn't stay at a rustled up campsite for their rest of their lives.

"But where then?" James piped in. He was ready to follow Kendall anywhere, he just wanted to know where to.

"California." The leader stated. "I know it's far, but that's the safest place because of all the water. The zombies probably all would have left that area months ago, and if not, there wouldn't be large chunks of them like there is here."

"Why not New York? Or someplace closer?" Stephanie wondered why someplace so far. New York was the closest place to go to with large bodies of water.

"Because were too up north." Logan cut Kendall before he could reply to Stephanie's question. "The weathers too harsh for us up here; especially, since we don't have electricity. Winter's coming and it's going to get freezing here in a matter of weeks."

The Latina nodded, understanding what Logan was getting at.

"We'll pack everything tonight and then decided if we want to go to California or somewhere else tomorrow." Kendall was about to finish the meeting, but Logan chimed in again.

"We might need to tomorrow." All eyes were on him. "The past few weeks when I've been traveling I've noticed something. The zombies are leaving the cities. It's not all of them, but slowly more and more are leaving the cities around here. I don't know why, but if my hunch is right, soon more and more will be overrunning areas rural like this."

Kendall contemplated Logan's new Intel. He noticed it too, but never said anything to the group in fear of started a panic.

He remembered a few months back he had to go into Minneapolis with James; there was a large difference from now and then. There was far less zombies in the city, there were still hundreds of them still roaming the streets, but before it was in the thousands. He knew even with the creek nearby that wouldn't keep them safe if a mob of zombies decided to come by.

"Right then, tonight we pack everything, and tomorrow we'll leave to California."


	9. Retreating Into a Trap

**Retreating into a Trap**

Carlos yawned obnoxiously loud as he let Katie and Sebastian use his lap as a pillow. He didn't know why they had to wake up so damn early. I mean, come one, the sun wasn't even up yet! But according to Kendall they had to get everything ready because it's safer to travel in the day then at night. He yawned again, looking around the campsite.

He wasn't the only one tired; everyone else looked like they desperately needed sleep. Even Mrs. Knight was up; even though anytime anyone tried to talk to her she would snap their heads off. She even made James tear up when he asked for her help.

Never wake that woman up before her solid eight hours of sleep.

The only ones who didn't seem affected by the lack of sleep were Logan, Kendall and Jo. They always seemed to be early risers. Jo because of her Judo, Kendall because he was the leader, and Logan… he didn't know why Logan was actually up so early. Before the apocalypse that kid loved sleep. He was dead to the world until nine. He knew why he fixed himself to be an early riser, because he was the leader when he was with Carlos and his family. Logan tried to give them any normalcy they could get. Even if that was just a few more hours of sleep then he.

Carlos closed his eyes for just a second, letting sleep take over again.

Logan smiled when he saw Carlos' miserable attempts to stay awake. His best friend loved sleep too much to not let a chance of it get away. Logan wanted that, but knew he couldn't. They still needed to finish packing things up to get in the cars, before they can take off.

He forced a yawn down as he grabbed a box of medical supplies and put it in the RV. Turning to leave the RV he smiled again. Kendall fell asleep at the table, head leaning back against the booth, mouth wide open as he snored.

An idea popped in Logan's head. He quietly walked to Kendall, standing right next to the blond. Without making any sounds Logan plugged up Kendall's nose with his fingers. Waiting a few second until Kendall started choking and jolted awake.

"Wha…what happened?" He looked around the RV in a daze, wondering why he couldn't breathe so suddenly. He glared when he saw Logan standing next to him, stifling his laughter. "What?"

"Nothing." Logan finally calmed his laughter. "We should get back to work; have a long day ahead of us."

Kendall yawned, stretching as he jumped out of the seat. "Yeah, especially sense we're driving across the country."

* * *

"Logan! Logan! Come ride with me and Camille!"

Logan turned to his friend, giving him an apologetic look. "Sorry, Kendall already asked if I wanted to ride with him, and I said yes."

"No! I'm losing my best friend to the blondie!"

Logan let the smallest of grins spread across his face. "Where is Kendall? I haven't seen him since he asked me."

"Look no furth-oomph!" Kendall should have realized sneaking up on Logan was a bad idea, because the second he opened his mouth Logan's reflexes kicked in and elbowed the leader of the group very hard in the stomach. "My kidneys..." Kendall dropped to his knees gripping his stomach. Logan was a lot stronger then he looked.

Logan turned behind after he elbowed whoever tried to sneak up on him and gasped with a smile on his face. He elbowed Kendall. "Oh… you ok?" Logan did his best not to laugh.

Kendall looked up attempting a smile. "Never better." That came out more of a wheeze than anything else.

Carlos on the other hand couldn't stop laughing at what Logan did. "Never sneak up on him, Kendall!" Carlos walked away, so telling everyone what just happened.

Logan kneeled down and helped Kendall back on his feet. Kendall grinned the second Logan closed in on his personal space, and especially when the little assassin put his arm around his waist. He didn't know why, but he liked Logan this close.

"You good?"

"Yeah." The second Kendall said that and was on his feet Logan added back the distance.

Throwing his bag over his shoulder he looked at Kendall and jerked his head at the cars. "Let's go then."

The two walked the short distance to all the cars and saw that everything was packed and ready; the group was just waiting on them.

"So I here Logan beat the crap out of you?" James smiled the entire time he spoke, this was just too funny. He knew Logan was good at fighting, but Kendall getting elbowed in the stomach by him. He didn't know why, he just found it totally hilarious.

"Yeah, note to everyone: never try to sneak up on him."

Logan smiled slightly as he walked over to the Hummer. The others following suit and getting in their own vehicles.

Logan popped the door open and got in. He waited until Kendall jumped in and asked a question. "Where does everyone go in?"

"Um…" Kendall thought as he turned the key into the ignition. "James goes in his avalanche, Carlos in his truck with Camille, and Jo and everyone else in the RV, why?"

Logan shrugged as they started driving down a dirt road. "No reason."

They sat in an awkward silence, well and awkward silence for Kendall for half an hour. Until they reached the paved streets leading to a gas station. He couldn't tell if Logan found the silence awkward. He didn't; Logan liked the peace and quiet. Something he hasn't been around in a very long time.

Kendall pulled up to the gas station and parked, waiting until everyone else in there rides were situated.

"What are we doing here again?"

"See if there's any gas or food we can salvage."

Logan nodded, almost tiredly. Truth was, he almost fell asleep on the ride here. He loved sleep as much as Carlos, but since the apocalypse hasn't been able to enjoy the beauty of it.

The two jumped out with James, Camille, Carlos, and Jo with him. Mrs. Knight and the others stayed behind in the RV, because they couldn't do much when it comes to situations like these.

Kendall spoke out his commands. "James, Jo, and Stephanie, I know the cars are already full, but check it there's any gas and put it in the tank that's attached to James' Avalanche."

James groaned. "Ugh, I hate gas detail." Other than the one complaint he didn't say anything else and dragged Jo and Stephanie to the gas pumps.

"OK, the rest of us will go in the store to see if we can find anything we can use."

Just as Kendall finished Jo shouted out, "Kendall, Carlos, we need your help with this!"

A sigh. "Ok, Logan and Camille, you guys check out the store while we help with the gas."

Camille looked at Logan and not sure how she felt, she knew he forgave her, but since the incident he hasn't talked to her. True, it was only a day ago, but still, she felt he might not like her.

Logan looked at Camille and gave a subtle nod. "Let's do this then." He cracked a small smile to calm her nerves. He could tell she was nervous about working with. She had a logical reason, but in Logan's mind the incident was ages ago and he doesn't care anymore.

She smiled back, almost hesitantly, but was a lot calmer about it. It seemed like he forgave her for the incident, which he did.

Kendall and Carlos left the two and they walked into the small gas station store. There was only a few aisles so there wasn't going to be much they could find.

"You take that side, and I'll take this." He gestured to both ends of the stores.

"Got it." She whispered out just in case there was something non-human in there with them.

Logan quietly, but quickly made his way across the store; hand resting calmly on his gun strapped to his waist. Camille walked with the nine-millimeter she got from James earlier that morning. It would be far too hard to kill zombies in such a closed off space with her sniper.

Logan looked around; there wasn't much in this store. He was hoping since the street looked rather deserted that not many people knew of the store, but practically everything was either gone or rotting away with flies around it.

He picked up a bag of brownies and made a look. The brownies were all melted at the bottom of the bag, and there was some fuzz growing stuff on top of it. He was about to place the snack back on the shelf but dropped it when he heard a scream.

_Camille! _

Letting the bag drop on the floor he ran through the aisle to hear a crash and another scream from Camille.

"GET OFF ME!"

Running across the store he ran into the aisle where Camille was saying some very vulgar words. "GET OFF ME, YOU MOTHERFUCKING ZOMBIE!"

He turned and saw her struggling with a walker on top of her snapping its teeth, attempting to reach any skin it could bite. But Camille's grip on its neck kept it from biting her, yet he could see she wasn't going to last much longer.

On pure reflexes Logan's hand went to his back, gripping the end of his machete with a firm grip and threw it. The machete zipped through the air and sheathed into the zombies head. He made a gasping sound then fell limp in Camille's grip.

With a pained groan she pushed it away from her, panting heavily. The adrenaline was still pumping through her like crazy as she lay on the floor. She thought she wasn't going to make it. The pain on her hand was making her lose her grip, and just a few seconds more and it would have been able to bite her.

The front door swung open, and on instinct Logan pulled his gun out and pointed it at whoever was coming in. He sighed when he saw Kendall and the others barged in guns blazing. Logan lowered his hands and extended his arm out to Camille. She looked at it then pulled up, throwing her hands around him.

"Thanks."

Logan smiled and patted her back. "No problem."

"What happened?" Kendall started freaking out the second he heard Camille scream, and with the others he ran into the store. When they ran in they saw Camille on the floor practically heaving, and Logan standing a few feet away from her pointing his gun at them. He didn't care about the gun pointed at him, he just saw the zombie next to Camille dead.

Logan sighed when Camille let go. "Don't worry, problem solved." He walked over to the dead zombie, grabbed the hilt of his machete, bracing his right foot against the head, and pulled out. The sickening sound of flesh being cut through echoed in the small store.

Carlos grimaced, Jo and James looked away the second he pulled it out, Camille was too much in a state of jubilation to notice, and Kendall just looked at Logan with a smirk. Everyday he's known the brunet he's been more and more impressed with what he can do.

Logan wiped the blade clean with his shirt and looked at everyone as he placed it back on his back. "There's nothing we can use in here. Everything's either rotted or stolen already."

"Alright, we got what little fuel they had, let's go."

* * *

Kendall cursed under his breath as they turned onto another dirt road. He looked over at Logan who was engrossed in the country map they had.

"Where to?"

He originally had it planned so they would take the side roads next to the highways to California, but an hour into the drive they drove into a pile up.

"It looks like the road where on now will take us around and back on a highway after dark." Logan looked down at the map Kendall had in his dashboard. The dirt road they were on was longer then they would like, but after a bit it would take them back to the highway. And anyways, it was the only way they had sense the pile up blocked them from going through.

Kendall groaned as he slowed the Hummer. "What is with all these pile ups?"

"What?" Logan looked up and saw what Kendall meant. In front of them were two cars blocking the road. "Oh." He looked around, wondering how two cards would get in a crash on a dirt road that was hidden on the map.

Kendall sighed as he grabbed his walkie talkie from on top of the dashboard. "James?"

Noise of static and then a loud click. _"Yeah?"_

"It's gonna take a lot longer to find another detour, let's just move these cars."

"_Ok."_

"Camille, Jo, Carlos, Stephanie, keep watch while me and James move these cars out of the way." He waited until he got a reply from each of them.  
"What about me?"

Kendall looked at Logan and smiled, "Keep watch with the others. From what I've seen you're a great shot."

Logan almost cracked a smile. "Got it."

The two got out and saw Jo, Camille, and Carlos make a triangle, each in a different direction looking away from the vehicles; Stephanie was on top of the RV with the sniper. Logan followed Kendall and James and stood in front of the cars as the two put them in neutral and moved them by hand.

"This would be so much easier if we used Logan's C-4." James grunted out as they pushed the beaten up car out of the way.

"Not really," Logan said never taking his eyes away from the front of the street. "The explosion could cause a lot of shrapnel and let's not forget the gasoline in the cars. It might not be enough to take, but that little extra gas could make the explosion a lot more hazardous than need be."

James groaned that they couldn't use the C-4; it would be so much easier to blow these cars to Kingdom Come then push them out of the way. They were heavy as shit.

Stephanie was on top of the RV watching in all the directions. She didn't like the coincidence of two pile ups, both of them on them on their way to California. She also didn't like how this pile up left them vulnerable from pretty much all sides. She squinted her eyes.

_Shit_.

From the back side there was a hoard of runners coming at them extremely fast. She turned to scream, but when she did she saw some more runners sneaking up where Logan, James and Kendall were.

"RUNNERS!"

Everyone froze in place for a second, and then grabbed their guns. Just as they did the runners from behind finally reached them, and the ones that snuck up on Logan, Kendall and James were there too.

James looked up the instant Stephanie shouted out and hated his life. "Fuck." Right in front of him was a runner to close for him to do anything. He shut his eyes tightly waiting for the pain, but then a loud shot rang in his ears. Opening them back up he saw the zombie fall to the ground, Logan a few feet behind gun pointed in his direction. He still really felt like a douche for going through his stuff now. "Thanks!"

Logan nodded and stuck out a hand. "I need another gun, you two keep working on moving the cars out of the way." James threw his and Logan caught it.

James looked at Kendall and both nodded, a look of determination burned in their eyes.

While the two moved the cars the others were doing their best to kill all the zombies that were near them. Stephanie had to forget about the sniper because somehow they snuck up without being seen or heard and were to close for that gun. She dropped it on the top of the RV, grabbing her gun that was strapped to her side and started shooting any zombies too close to the RV.

Carlos, Camille, and Jo were doing alright. There weren't as many as they thought there would be from all the sudden snarls and groans and most of them were walkers anyways. They easily cleared the dozen or so that attacked them, but continued to hear snarling. They looked to where Kendall, James and Logan were and realized why it was so easy to take them out.

It was a distraction.

Logan was outnumbered by far. He was fighting off twenty or so walkers coming at him and James and Kendall. He already told them once not to stop what they were doing, and even though they protested they did as he asked and continued moving the last car.

"BEHIND YOU!" Logan's head snapped at Katie's voice, his eyes widening when he saw her outside of the RV where it wasn't safe.

"Shit." Just when she yelled that he ran out of bullets.

There was only his last resort he could use now. Most though that guns were his last resort, no, they were one of his last, but they weren't the final one.

He tapped the tip of his right shoe on the ground, a small clicking noise resonated off of them and a small blade popped from the back of his heel. He did a cartwheel feeling the back of his heel make contact with a face and the sound of flesh ripping apart could be heard.

He landed back on his feet and did the same thing with his left foot, both now having blades sticking out of his boots.

"KATIE, GET INSIDE! NOW!" Kendall was freaking out even more as he saw his little sister being outside of the RV. He quickly sighed as he saw Camille push her back in and turned his attention back to Logan and moving the car. As he helped James move the car he stared at Logan from the rear view mirror. Now that he didn't have a gun with him he seemed to be fighting almost angry. Flipping and kicking any zombie too close. Every time he made contact with one they died.

Logan counted the last ones around him.

_Seven. _

He could take care of them rather quickly. Not waiting for the others to jump in to help him he heard another snarl from behind him and spun kicking with the back of his heel. Breaking into the zombies' skull; killing it instantly. The blade wouldn't break away from the skull so when Logan's foot touched the ground the zombie was still attached to his heel.

With his free leg he kicked the head away; successfully freeing himself just as another walker was about to try and bite him. He grabbed the blade that was ticked in his jeans and took it out of its protective leather guard, stabbing the zombie in the head.

_Six._

He took the blade out and spun again, this time a blade from his heel made contact with another zombie head, and the knife in his hand sliced its way through to another head.

_ Four._

There was one getting too close to James and Kendall for Logan's liking so he threw the blade. It spun in the air until the zombie gasped and fell to the ground with it sticking out of the side of its head.

_Three._

One lazily made its way to the front of him and he didn't even have to do a fancy move to take it down. He just cracked its neck, while snapping its neck he killed another one with the blade in his heel as it was stalking its way behind him.

_One._

It was at his side, and when he looked at it he caught a glimpse of something in the distance. It looked like a person standing, but it wasn't. The clothes it was wearing was something Logan wouldn't forget, the color so bright it stuck out like a sore thumb. Bright sky blue.

He ran to the zombie still in front of him and snapped its neck, then turned and ran to Kendall.

"Logan, that was gre-"

Logan ignored Kendall's compliment as he violated Kendall's personal space and grabbed his gun that was tucked in his waist. With the gun firmly gripped in his hands Logan spun on his heels and pointed it at the one in the sky blue suit. He didn't even hesitate when he pulled the trigger.

Everyone was silent as they watched Logan grab Kendall's gun and shoot out randomly into the distance. They all turned and realized what he was shooting at. In the distance was a zombie in a bright sky blue suit.

The bullet flew through the air and hit the target. Logan could see the zombie stumble and grab its shoulder. Even from this far away Logan could just feel the glare it was giving him. Without a second wasted, the zombie turned and ran away from them.

Logan was about to follow him, but stopped in a flinch when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Doing his best not to attack whoever it was he turned to see Kendall giving him a look. Something about the way Kendall was smiling so sadly, but at the same time grateful, calmed Logan more than he ever thought. Whatever rage he had for the zombie who clearly set up the trap they were in vanished without a trace.

"Don't worry about him; let's just make sure you're alright."

For some unknown reason Logan couldn't speak. All he could do was nod at Kendall and give the gun back.

Kendall led Logan back to the others; the street now clear of any cars blocking their way. He never wanted to see that look on Logan's face again. All the pain and anguish Logan has been trying to hide away Kendall saw the instant he saw that zombie in the distance. He didn't know why, but he knew something was different with that zombie, and that Logan was somehow involved.

As he led Logan to the RV where everyone was at now he saw that Logan was in a sort of daze. He saw that Logan liked to stay in his mind a lot when something happened. He didn't want Logan just to rely on his mind; he had the blond leader and the others now too.

"Here, sit."

Logan sat in a chair Carlos brought out of the RV as he let Camille inspect him for any wounds, which of course he didn't have any, but they wanted to make sure.

"He isn't hurt…" was all Camille could say. She was still grateful with Logan saving her life, but after watching him slaughter so many zombies without even breaking a sweat. She could honestly say she was a little scared of him right now; especially, with all the blood covering his body.

Kendall kneeled in front of Logan and their eyes met. "You ok?" For a second Kendall could finally see the Logan from before the apocalypse: a scared kid who wants his mom. But it was quickly pushed away and Logan's face and eyes became neutral.

"I'm fine, we should get going before more of them come. All the gunshots probably attracted more of them." He looked at his clothes and at the Hummer. "I have clothes in my bag; I'll change while were driving."

* * *

Logan's eyes slowly started to close as he stared at Kendall drive. The second they were back on the road Logan quickly changed into clean clothes and threw the bloody ones out the window. And even though he did his best to fight it, the adrenaline crash hit him hard. But for once in Logan's life, he wasn't worried. He felt safe, and as he stared at the blond leader drive the Hummer he knew why.

Kendall Knight made him feel safe.


	10. Awkward Dinner

**Awkward Dinner**

Kendall couldn't stop that smile on his face. He didn't know why, but seeing Logan sleep so peaceful made him happy.

Complete, even.

He didn't know why he was feeling that, but right now he couldn't think much of it. What he did have to worry about was that the sun was setting and there was no place so far that they could spend the night at. They could, if needed, sleep in their cars, but Kendall would rather sleep somewhere remotely more comfortable then the back of his Hummer. He loved the vehicle, but it wasn't the best place to sleep in. But Logan being sound asleep seemed to differ that.

It was probably because Logan hadn't been able to sleep that much in such a long ass time. He saw when he first joined up Logan liked to wake up at the break of dawn. Even for Kendall that was a difficult thing, but when he saw Logan wake up without as much as a yawn, he knew the brunet did that enough to the point he didn't think about it.

The blond leader let out a relieved sigh when they saw a boarded up house up ahead, the door swing back and forth from the wind. He grabbed his talkie from the dashboard and calling everyone, "You guys see it?"

_"Yeah, is that where were spending the night?"_

_ "It looks like it, cause it's already get dark outside."_

_"See what? I'm way at the back; I can't see a damn thing_?" Carlos gasped. _"IS IT A CORNDOG STAND?"_

Kendall got a little angry when Carlos' booming voice stirred Logan from his sleep. The brunet's eyes slowly opened taking everything in and hearing Kendall have a conversation via walkie talkie.

"No, it's a house." He did his best not to sound angry. He couldn't understand fully why he was so angry that Carlos disturbed Logan's sleep.

A disappointed groan came through the speaker which in return made Logan chuckle.

Kendall smiled sheepishly at Logan. "Sorry, if I knew Carlos would be so freaking loud I would have turned the volume down."

Logan shook his head as stretched, making little sounds. Which Kendall did his best not think were cute. "It's alright."

_"Kendall?" _James voice came through the walkie.

"Yeah?"

_"Are we spending the night there?"_

"Yeah, let's just check to make sure it's safe first. We don't another incident like earlier with Camille."

_"Hey! It wasn't my fault that zombie was there!" _Camille came to her defense.

The two in the hummer chuckled at her. "We know Camille." Kendall said, he really didn't want to start a fight with Camille. That chick could be crazy when she needed or wanted to be.

Kendall set the walkie talkie back on the dashboard as they drove the short distance to the house. "You know you slept for a while."

"Really? How long?"

A shrug. "A few hours."

"Wow, well, I do love to sleep. Just haven't been able to for a while with everything that's happened."

"I hear you there." Kendall still hated waking up so damn early, but since he was the leader and because he cared for everyone at camp he did what he knew what he had to do.

The Hummer pulled up to the house, the two grabbing their guns and got out of the vehicle. A second later James and Carlos came out of there respectable vehicles, both with guns as well.

"How are we doing this?" James looked at the house. It wasn't a huge house, but still needed the four to check the entire place to make sure it was safe to go in.

"You and Carlos go through the back; me and Logan will take the front."

Logan and Carlos locked eyes.

"In 'n out."

Carlos repeated. "In 'n out."

James followed Carlos to the back after they said those words.

Kendall followed Logan up to the door; before he they made it he asked a question. "What's with the In 'n out thing you and Carlos do?"

Logan glanced at Kendall as he put his extra click into his gun. He sighed when he knew it would be better to answer it, even if he didn't want to. "It was a thing me and him used to say when we played video games. Like Call of Duty and stuff; we said it as a joke for the characters we were playing just in case they died. Like a catchphrase. I guess we started saying it about two weeks after the apocalypse started, and have been since." They walked up the stairs and across the short porch to the door, both standing on either side of the door. "I guess it's our way of saying to come back."

Kendall nodded and before he could question it anymore Logan darted inside. "Shit." Kendall ran in right behind Logan.

The two worked as if they've known each other for years. Logan jumping in with Kendall at his side ready to shoot anything that will try to go for the brunet. They walked through the short hallway to a large living room with a small fireplace. Furniture still in its rightful places. The only thing that told them that anyone used to live or occupy the house was the large streaks of blood that covered the wall adjacent to the fire place. With the living room cleared they walked back into the hallway, this time Kendall taking the lead.

Ahead they saw James and Carlos go into a room. Carlos saw them and jerked his head at the other room adjacent to the one they were checking shaking his head; telling them they haven't checked it yet. Kendall looked at Logan, the brunet nodded as they walked down the hall and with a quick breathe of intake from the blonde they stormed in. Kendall pointed his gun around the room hastily, letting his eyes scan the large master bedroom for any signs of the undead. It was clear.

Kendall turned to Logan and they locked eyes. The blond pointing at himself then at the bathroom door connected to the room, Logan nodded. Kendall was telling him that he was checking the bathroom alone and left Logan to his own devices. The leader walked to the already open door, he peeked in happy that there was a mirror on the opposite wall letting him see more of the bathroom without going in. It seemed clear so he walked in. Random hygienic products were scattered on the floor, but other than that there was no sign of a zombie in the bathroom.

"CLEAR." His ears perked when he heard Carlos call out.

Just as he was about to call out the same he heard a door crash open with a loud snarl, and then something that made his blood run cold. Logan screamed out in pain. He shot back to the bedroom and saw the closet door wide open and Logan on the ground with a zombie above him. Kendal froze when he saw the blood coming from the brunet's head, and then the semi dazed state he was in. Clearly he hit his head, but Kendall couldn't stop thinking that Logan was bitten. That thought alone rooted Kendall to the ground as an unexplainable wave of nausea hit him.

But was snapped from his mini freak out when he heard the zombie snarl again. Its teeth trying to reach Logan, but he had his hands out stretched above him and around the zombies neck keeping it back.

Logan was quickly losing his strength. When he went to check on the closet he honestly didn't expect a zombie to be in there. When it burst through it actually startled him. Its flimsy looking arms with unimaginable strength pushed him back; making him hit his head against the bed post. The hit on the head made everything in the room spin, and he could barely understand that there was a zombie on top of him.

"LOGAN!" Carlos' voice rang in his ear and the adrenaline started pumping through him faster than before. Forcing his vision to focus he looked at the zombie, intentionally letting his arms give way to get it closer. The head of the zombie fell down to his chest, but before it could bite him both his hands gripped the sides of the zombies head. In a quick thickening pace he twisted his hands, snapping the zombies head.

It let out a gasp; falling limp on top of Logan. Just before his vision darkened by his falling eye lids he heard footsteps then three dark figures in his eyesight. The last thing he heard was Kendall's voice telling him everything was going to be alright.

* * *

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING TO HELP!?"

"I FROZE, OK!"

Logan groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. The two voices yelling, pulling him from his sleep.

"WHY DID YOU FREEZE? LOGAN NEEDED HELP!"

"I KNOW." This time quieter. "I know."

Logan sat up looking at where he was. He easily recognized the room as the one him and Kendall checked out then was attacked by a closet zombie. He'd hold on about the joke of a zombie coming out of a closet later and sat at the side of the bed, letting his feet hang off the bed and touch the floor.

The zombie was nowhere in sight which meant the other's must've taken care of the mess while he was out cold. The outer edges of Logan's vision still fuzzed, but if he focused enough they would go back to normal.

"Kendall," Carlos voice sounded through the door muffled, but still clear enough for Logan to hear. "we all know that Logan is like a super zombie killer, but even he needs help."

"I know that!" a small pause. "I just… I've haven't lost anyone to a zombie in a long time, and it just hit me seeing Logan actually get overpowered by one. I was scared of losing him, that's why I froze."

That explanation alone made Logan smile. He honestly didn't care that Kendall didn't help. He practically welcomed death. Didn't mean that he wanted to die, just, he wouldn't get angry if he found out that he was going to. That may sound crazy for someone so young to think, but Logan has thought that way since killing his father.

On his feet, he tested to make sure he could walk. His balance was a little wobbly, but it wasn't enough to stop him. He walked to the door, opening it and walking down the hall. While in his room he noticed that the windows were now boarded up, and saw that the window on the front door was as well. The others boarded the house up while he was out. That meant he could sleep a little easier tonight knowing they were more protected than usual.

He heard Carlos give out a heavy breath; he was doing his best not to get angry at Kendall for freezing, and now hearing his explanation he understood where Kendall was coming from.

"I'm gonna go check to see if Logan's ok. He's been out for a while." Carlos looked up from where he was standing in front of the fireplace a small fire cracking behind him. Kendall and the others except for Sebastian and the two moms were in the kitchen preparing dinner. When his vision went to the hall his eyes widened, seeing Logan stand there with a very small smile on his face looking at them.

"Logan."

The others turned to see Logan standing there leaning against the frame of the entranceway. All instantly thinking he was leaning against it to look cool. It was actually because his vision blurred up again and lost balance a little.

"Hey." Was all that he said.

Carlos face morphed to anger. He always hated how Logan always acted so casual now about everything. Before the apocalypse he would always flip over every little thing, but thanks to zombies taking over he now acted so calm and cool.

It infuriated Carlos.

"Hey?" His glare hardened. "HEY? Is that all you can say!?"

Logan shrugged. "How's everyone doing?"

Carlos sucked in a deep breath. He hated being so angry, mostly because of Logan and his chill, chill attitude. He closed his eyes then opened them again, remembering Logan did and acted the way he does to keep the others safe. "How's your head feeling you idiot?"

Logan stood on his feet again, trusting his vision as it cleared up. "A little sore, but other than that it's alright."

"So the mighty invisible Logan isn't as invisible as we all thought?" Stephanie said joining in on the conversation.

Logan chuckled at that comment. "Never said I was."

There was a small clattering of pans falling in the kitchen then Sebastian ran out to the living room.

His eyes landed on Logan with a small scowl. "Carlos?"

"Yeah?"

"Hit your best friend for me."

"You can't hurt the patient!" Logan waved the grinning Carlos back. "I'm injured, and plus," his eyes darted around looking for an excuse. They landed on Kendall. "I need to talk to Kendall!" He grabbed Kendall's hand and dragged him to the master bedroom. Just as Logan shut the door his vision blurred up again, making him wobble. This time Kendall caught it and helped Logan sit on the bed.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just a little fuzzy."

"Do you need me to get Camille?"

Logan shook his head. "No."

"OK, well, umm… what did you want to talk to me about?"

Logan shook his head chuckling. "Nothing, just didn't want to get hit by Carlos. He's not as muscley looking as James but he can pack a punch when he needs to."

Kendall laughed at that. He knew what he meant. One time Kendall accidentally made fun of corn dogs, he had a bruised shoulder for two weeks. Carlos may have been small, but he hit fucking hard.

"What did you do with the zombie that attacked me?"

"Oh, we burned it outside." Logan shook his head, letting lying down on the bed closing his eyes. His vision was still messing with him.

Kendall didn't say anything until a random thought ran through his head. "How many different types of zombies have you seen so far?"

One of Logan's eyes opened. "Um, only three."

"What did they do?"

"You've seen two so far: walkers and runners. But I've seen some that jump really high. Like they can jump over a house without any trouble. You?"

"I've seen that one to, and another one." Kendall shook his head remembering that one. "We call it a puncher. It's fucking stronger than any of the others and you can see it on their body. Their muscles tear out from the skin and they're twice as tall. Harder to kill. I mean you can still shoot them in the head and they'll go down, but usually a bullet or two slows down a walker, but these can take a crap full and not even flinch."

Logan thought about the new information Kendall gave him. He knew there were more different types of zombies out in the world. A "puncher" as Kendall called it Logan has never encountered. This area was more prone to walkers and runners. Up north was where the jumpers were. "I think they vary by region."

"What do you mean?"

"Walkers are the most basic of them right? So they're probably everywhere no matter where we go, but I've only seen jumpers more up north near the border. Where did you see the punchers?"

"We only saw two a few months back when we headed more west then we intended."

"So that means we'll probably see fewer runners and more punchers."

"What about this one in the blue suit? Carlos mentioned it a little but never went into detail."

Logan sighed at that, closing his eyes again. "I really don't know what to call him other than the one in the sky blue suit." he snorted. "He's always reminded me of this guy I worked for when I interned at this science lab. He loved wearing tacky suits. Said they matched the mood he was in." The amusement left Logan's face. "That zombie's been following me since this started. It's always setting traps. Last one you guys got to see when we were ambushed at that road block."

"He was the one you shot at?"

"Yeah, I don't know why he's perforated on me. I can't even tell who he is because he's always so damn far away when he sets up the traps. All I can make out is the sky blue suit."

That gave Kendall something to think about. But he didn't worry too much on it. They were heading to California; he doubted the zombie in the sky blue suit could follow them all the way there on foot.

Kendall wanted this heavy atmosphere around them to disappear so he attempted conversation with Logan. "So… you excited that we're going to California."

Logan cracked a smile. He always found it funny when Kendall got a little awkward around him. He found it endearing for some reason. "I guess so."

"We can totally go swimming at the beach."

"Is that your way of saying you want to see me shirtless?"

Kendall snorted. "Yeah right, we both know it's you who wants to see me shirtless. Katie has a camera you can take a picture of me all wet and keep it with you when you go to sleep."

"Oh yeah, that's my dream. Having a picture of you half naked with me while I sleep."

Kendall's surprised that Logan's shamelessly flirting with him. Whether he was oblivious to it or not, Kendall did not know.

"I know, I'm sexy as fuck."

Logan laughed. "Yeah, totally. You get all the girls and guys hot and bothered when you take off your shirt."

"I can prove it to you!" Kendall made a grab for the hem of his shirt, but stopped when Katie's voice called out.

"KENDALL, LOGAN, DINNER."

Logan laughed when he saw Kendall's pout. "It's alright Mr. sexy. You can show me later."

Kendall chuckled as he released his shirt. "I'm holding that to you." He liked it when Logan laughed, made him act like everyone else, a human.

"Let's go to dinner." Logan jumped off the bed and walked out the room with Kendall behind him.

The two walked into the dining room next to the kitchen to see everyone else sitting and waiting for the two. "Hurry and sit down! I'm starving." Of course Carlos would say something like that. He was a bottomless pit.

The only two seats left were next to each other. Kendall didn't know if that was by accident or by purpose from the pointed look Katie was giving them. They both took their seat and their mouths watered at the food in front of them. Spaghetti covered in tomato sauce, fresh salad, and fish from what they had left over from the creek.

"Where'd you get the salad?" Logan asked as he took started taking his share. The others followed suit, each getting their own portion.

Mrs. Knight smiled as she took some spaghetti on her plate. "There was a garden behind the house, had enough to make salads, and we have running water so we could boil the spaghetti. We just had to do it in the fireplace because the stove is electric."

Logan slurped up a thread of spaghetti, moaning at the taste. "It's so good."

"Are you gay?" The blurted out question Katie asked randomly caused everyone around the table to either choke on salad, spaghetti, fish, or there drinks.

"KATIE." Mrs. Knight shrieked.

"What? I want to know." Her mom threw her a glare, but it fell when everyone heard Logan chuckle. He was the only one that wasn't surprised by the random question, and choke on his food.

"It's alright. I don't mind answering some questions." He looked at Katie and nodded. "Yes, I am gay." He looked down at his food, the smile dropping. "The last guy I was with died protecting me…"

The room became heavy and quiet as everyone looked at Logan as his eyes unfocused, thinking back to that dreadful day. He quickly stopped himself, shaking the memories away. "Let's not get all serious right now. Let's just enjoy this amazing meal that Mrs. Knight and Mrs. Garcia made for us." And just like that the tension left.

Logan went back to eating, pushing back the memories as best he could and the only way he could successfully do that was push away his emotions.

Kendall looked at Katie with a glare for bringing something up to sensitive to Logan. She didn't even care about her big brother's glare. She gave him her own look that said "he's gay; you should totally go for it." The blond leader quickly realized what the look was.

"Shut up." He hissed out at her, making her laugh at him.

* * *

Kendall yawned. It was after dinner and having food that delectable made him tired and want to go to sleep. He was just lucky they boarded up the house and hid the cars behind a line of trees behind the house so he didn't have to worry about that.

He looked up as Logan walked back to the master bedroom alone. On that big soft bed. He was jealous. Mrs. Knight and Mrs. Garcia ordered Logan to stay in that room for the night, thinking sleeping on the floor wouldn't be beneficial for his bandaged wound on his head.

A small idea popped in his head. He made sure no one saw him sneak his way to Logan's room. He quietly knocked on the door. "Logan, you still awake?" He whispered out.

The door opened with a Logan in only his boxer briefs and a white shirt. He looked at Kendall, not even having to guess as to why he was here. "Sure, you can share the bed with me."

Kendall beamed as he walked in. "Thanks, I really don't want to sleep on the couch or the floor, both looked really uncomfortable."

"That's because they are." Logan slid under the covers; closing his eyes as sleep called to him. He heard the sound of clothes rustling and being removed and then Kendall sliding in next to him.

"If this is too weird I can sleep on the floor."

Logan shook his head, eyes still closed. "No, it's not weird. And it's not like I'm going to try to molest you in your sleep or something. "

That earned a chuckle from the leader. "I trust you not to do that."

"Good, now go to sleep so I can touch you."

Kendal laughed as he lay on his side looking at Logan. The brunet's breathe was already evening out as they talked. "Just a few more days and we'll be in California."

"Mhmm."

"And then you'll get to see this amazing bod of mine."

Logan chuckled softly. "In your dream's Knight."

"Nope, in your dreams Logie." Kendall saw the way Logan smiled at the nickname. The smile slowly fell as sleep finally captured him.

"Night, Logie." Kendall closed his eyes; sleep taking him to a world where the zombie apocalypse never happened, but he still got to meet Logan Mitchell.


	11. Creep in the Night

**Creep in the Night**

"_Dad? What are you doing?" _

_Logan looked at his father in the driver's seat. He could barely see him through the tears still in his eyes after what he did to someone he loved._

_His father, coughing profusely, leaned against the steering wheel. He made a wheezing noise, then silence. _

"_Logan?" Logan jumped in his seat. He nearly forgot Carlos was in the back seat of the car. "Is he alright?" Carlos said in a tone that was foreign to them both, filled with nothing but fear._

_Logan looked at his dad, when he heard a grunt, then a snarl. _

"_D-dad?"_

_His father's head jerked up from the steering wheel, looking everywhere frantically, and then locked eyes with Logan. His eyes were glazed over in a thick red haze. Blood stopped oozing from the large bite mark on his neck, only spurting out when he snarled. _

_Logan knew he was gone now. He took in a shuttering breath as he realized what he had to do to the man that taught him everything he knew up to that day. _

"_I love you." _

_His father, now a zombie, lunged at Logan from the driver's seat. Logan lunged forward as well, almost as if he was going to give his father one last hug. And he did; for a millisecond he gave his dad the tightest hug he could muster the strength for, but then he quickly moved his hands to his father's head and jerked them as hard as possible, snapping his neck, killing him instantly._

_Logan held onto his father as tears gathered in his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall. Not with the chaos happening right outside the car doors. He forced them back and hugged his dead father. _

"_I love you."_

_He turned to look out the window; outside was a complete mess. People were being jumped by strangers; their teeth tearing into flesh of others. Blood spurting and the last sounds of anyone bitten is the sound of their gurgling attempts to stay alive. Their heart beat raced until the blood ceased to pump._

"_We can't stay in here. Your house is closer." Logan grabbed his phone from his black fitted slacks; locking the door in the process._

"_I thought we aren't staying here?"_

_Logan looked back at Carlos though the mirror. "We're not, I'm calling our mom's to tell them to stay indoors."_

_As Logan spoke hastily on the phone Carlos looked out the window, not believing what he was seeing. He could see the groups of men in black military clothing get overpowered by the swarm of zombie high school students._

_Tonight was supposed to be a fun night. The school was having a dance; even though Logan didn't want to go, his boyfriend and Carlos were able to convince him. Logan could never deny any proposition if both his boyfriend and best friend had their minds set to it._

_Now it wasn't like that anymore. He just saw Logan's boyfriend sacrifice himself to save the distraught brunet. Before that he saw Logan's uncle die and then Logan snap his neck while crying. And just now, now he just saw Logan kill his dad. This wasn't the way he wanted tonight to be._

"_Carlos."_

_Carlos jumped in his seat when he heard his name. He was so lost in thought that he didn't realize that Logan was trying to get his attention. "Y-yeah?"_

"_My mom's hiding in the attic; your mom said she's going to lock herself and Seb in the basement." Carlos couldn't understand how Logan could be so calm and collected during the chaos happening right outside the car doors. He was actually scared of Logan right now. "Your place is closer so that's where were going."_

"_Alright." It was a miracle that Carlos could form even a word. "Let's go."_

_Logan nodded, taking one more glance at his father before he unlocked the doors. With one more deep breath Logan swung the passenger door open and jumping out with Carlos._

_The first things they heard were the deafening screams of people dying all around them. Blood streaked the streets as people frantically tried to get away from zombies. Logan and Carlos looked back at the school. In a matter of minutes the dance filled night at school turned into a horrific dance between life and death. Parts of the building now lit up in flames as they watched people scramble away. A few of the men in the black military clothing did their best to keep humans and zombies in the school, using their large deadly rifles to shoot any that passed them. _

_Neither of the best friends understood why they were doing what they were doing. They were part of the military, they should have been trying to help anyone who wasn't infected, but instead they shot anyone that ran out of the school. Whether it was human or zombie._

"_LOGAN! CARLOS!" The two best friends turned when they heard there names being called out. Both relieved at seeing one of there now former classmates alive. Most likely from being almost just as skilled at Logan was in the martial arts.  
"Lucy!" The two ran up to her. Both hugging her, not caring that they smeared the dress she was in which by the way was already splayed with blood. _

"_Are you ok?"_

_She nodded as she looked around the street. "Yeah, it's going to take a lot more than a few crazy cannibals or whatever they are to take me down."_

_She was just as skilled as Logan was. The two met when Logan started training with his uncle. She started a few months earlier than Logan, but the small brunet easily soared past the people in his age group. Because of that he was made fun of, being called teacher's pet and spoiled because it was his uncle who was the karate master. Lucy came to his rescue, she protected him from the other mean boys and girls. After that the two became close. Not as close as Carlos, but Logan easily called her one of his closest friends. _

"_Where are you two going?"_

"_Carlos' house, it's the closest."_

_She nodded, but something in her eyes said that she wasn't going to follow. "You're not coming?" Logan said once he sensed the hesitance in her eyes._

_Her head shook; eyes brimming up with tears. "I have to make sure my families alright. I don't know what's going on, but I know I need to be with them."_

_Logan nodded, he wasn't happy about that but understood. She had to go to find her family. "Be safe." Logan went in for one more hug, but just as he was a zombie stumbled out from the aisles of cars near them in the parking lot. It looked at them and lunged forward. _

_Carlos stumbled back in horror, but watched in amazement as Logan and Lucy went head on, not even hesitating to attack. Logan went low and Lucy went high. He kicked it off its feet and as it tumbled to the ground Lucy elbowed it on the back of its neck. That combo of attacks normally would have knocked a normal person unconscious, but their eyes widened as it snarled slowly trying to get back on its feet._

_Logan swung over it, straddling it, sitting on its back to stop it from getting back up. He grabbed the front of its neck and pulled forward, making it look up at Lucy as she ran over. No hesitation was in her eyes, replaced with rage and fear instead. She gripped the sides of the zombies head twisting in opposite directions, snapping its neck. The body fell limp to the floor and the two fell out of there fighting trance._

_Carlos always knew Logan was a skilled fighter and could handle himself against someone twice his weight. He also knew that Logan didn't like using what he knew, for some reason he felt that his skills gave him an unfair advantage in the fights that started because of the opposing person's ignorance and understanding. Never as he seen Logan like this. Not even hesitating in killing things that were once human, without an ounce of shame or pain in his eyes._

_His eyes killed Carlos, just thirty minutes before they were filled with so much life and happiness, but now, now they were void of anything. Carlos watched something break in Logan and hated that he couldn't help stop it. _

_He saw the two karate skilled teenagers hug once more then separate. Lucy looked at Carlos and nodded, she could see the difference in Logan and knew that Carlos could help, no matter what the Latino thought he could help bring some life back to Logan's eyes. Lucy knew that._

"_Bye."_

_Logan nodded. "Bye."_

Logan jumped into a sitting position on the bed; his breathing erratic as he tried to collect himself. He looked around the room and then down at Kendall to see if he woke the blond. He smiled through his panicking breath when he noticed that Kendall didn't even stir. The leader was sound asleep, half his body hanging off the bed.

Logan curled up on himself as he did his best to even his breath and calm his racing mind. He's always hated dreaming of that night, but tonight's dream was different. This time with Lucy in it. All the other times when he dreamed of that dreadful night his mind always skipped over that moment.

He didn't understand why it did.

As he rested his head on his knees he pushed the memory away, along with all the emotions it brought back. Once his breath evened out he opened his eyes finally taking notice of how dark the room was. Moving his head up he looked across the room to the window that was now boarded up. Slivers of dim light broke through the cracks between the boards. He could tell by the silence that swallowed the entire house that it was still relatively early.

He needed time to think, and having everyone around him wouldn't help his thought process. He released his grip on his knees and quiet as a mouse he got off the bed. With grace and fluid that could rival a professional dancer he walked across the room and grabbed his jeans he had folded on a chair near the door.

As he buttoned the button on his pants he looked back at Kendall; fully dressed. Something about the blond just irked Logan and he couldn't understand what he was feeling. He couldn't tell if it was a good or bad thing, it was just… different.

Grabbing the strap that held his machete, he put it around his shoulder. The leather that kept the blade sheathed bounced off Logan's back as he walked to the door. Closing the door without even making a single sound Logan walked down the hallway of their small sanctuary.

He looked around once he reached the end of the hallway. It looked like Mr. Knight, Garcia, Sebastian and Katie took the extra bedroom in the house. The rest of the group was currently spread throughout the living room. The couch was actually a pull out bed; Jo, Camille, and Stephanie were sharing that as James slept on a recliner and Carlos on the floor with his blankets clattered all around him.

Logan walked over to the back door smiling inwardly as he saw it wasn't as boarded up as everything else in the house. When he walked to the living room he saw they boarded up the front door extensively. The back door was in the same condition, but with only two pieces of wood. He grabbed the hammer they left from the night before on the counter and quietly pried the boards off the door. Each nail making a small "pop" when they were pried from the wood and clinked to the ground.

He placed the boards on the counter, knowing Carlos would have a freak out to see Logan missing along with his machete the brunet walked over to the table grabbing a napkin off of it and writing a quick note telling the group he was going on a walk. Without any hesitation he left the note on the table and walked out of the house after making sure the door was shut as securely as it could be.

He looked out into the backyard. The house was obviously a farm house with the wide fences enclosing around the perimeter. He walked through the grass just as the early morning dew started to shine brightly at the sunrise.

The sun slowly broke through the horizon in the distance making everything peaceful for a moment. Replaced by the constant groaning, snarling and moaning of the undead was the sounds of wind slowly blowing make the grass swoosh and birds chirping in the distance.

The only imprint Logan left in the landscape as he walked down the side of the fence was his shoe print in the grass. A small subtle imprint of his shoes left a path for anyone to follow.

The peaceful moment seized when Logan heard a snarl in the distance. He didn't even have to think about what that noise was; he knew that sound all too well. Quickening his pace Logan made it to the where the fence turned to create a corner. The corner of the fence was broken down splattered with blood around it with tire tracks and streaks of blood.

Logan walked over the broken part of the fence leaving the farm and down to more unexplored territory. Soon the sound of water running was heard by the brunet's ears. He stopped at where the ground met water; a small river cut through the land. He could still hear the faint snarling up the river, it almost sounded… in pain.

Logan's pace turned into a sprint up the river, his breath even, but panting now as he ran by the sliver of water in the land. The snarling crescendo'd until Logan didn't have to just follow the sound; he saw the zombie at the edge of the water bed grabbing onto land as it struggled to get out of the water.

The accidently trained assassin stepped up to the zombie; looking down at it almost with pity. Once it caught whiff of human flesh and saw Logan though the thing struggled with even more strength to get out of the water. Logan wondered why the thing could just push itself out with its legs. He looked over it and realized why it couldn't get out.

It had no legs.

Blood oozed out of the zombie's waist polluting the small river with its ripened insides. Pieces of flesh clung to its waist splashing in the water as the zombie continued its futile attempts to escape the clutches of the river. Bits and pieces of the darkened dead flesh fell into the river and was carried away every time the zombie's hands reached forward.

Being around the others made Logan feel and right now he felt pity for the dead creature. A tired sigh left the brunet's mouth as he unsheathed his machete from his back. The zombie clawed at Logan more once he made movement towards it. Not wasting anytime Logan stabbed the thing in the shoulder. He looked at the face for any signs of pain, and then wanted to hit himself in the face for his stupidity. For a second he thought it had some type of humanity left in it when he heard the pained snarls from earlier, but looking at it now he knew it didn't.

The zombie didn't even register that it felt the machete pierce its shoulder and break through bone. With an affirmative grunt Logan pulled the thing out with his machete. Another snarl broke through the silence around the two once Logan gave the zombie some footing.

He was going to leave the thing to its own devices and go back to the house, but his breath stopped when he saw something around its neck. It was a necklace. He kicked the zombie over onto its stomach stabbing it back in the shoulder, keeping it stuck in the ground. The brunet's leg stomped on the other arm that tried to reach out for him as he looked down at the zombie.

He wasn't scared about being bitten by the zombie. He's been around them so much that the only thing he feels around them is the need to kill them.

Logan bent a little and gingerly picked the necklace off the undead. It was one of those you would see a boyfriend give to a girlfriend; a silver heart locket. He opened it and something in him broke at the image held in the locket. The zombie, who now could be deduced as a woman was in the photo. Her blonde hair flowed through the wind as she carried something in her arms. She was holding a baby in the photo in a field. The woman was smiling lovingly down at the baby, as the infant smiled at nothing in particular. The infant's hand reached out and grabbed the moms' fingers. Its own hand enclosing around the woman's finger as it smiled at her.

Logan didn't even know it until a tear fell onto the locket, but he was crying. The tears wouldn't stop as Logan did his best to stifle a cry. He dropped the locket back on top of the zombie and stepped back as he wiped the tears away.

But the smiling stopped when the snarling from the zombie registered in his head again. He looked at it, unspeakable rage towards everything in his life boiled up. Having to kill everyone he loved only fueled the rage more.

His eyes changed in a blink. The sadness, fear, anguish was replaced with fury, guilt, and above all rage. Stalking up the zombie he angrily ripped the machete from its shoulder.

"AAHHHH!" A violent scream left his mouth as he stabbed down at the body bellow him.

He pulled the large knife out and screamed again as he plunged it in the zombie. Its angry snarls turned to gurgled moans as the brunet repeated the motion over and over until he was out of breath. He panted as he looked down at the zombie; it was still alive and still trying to bite or scratch him. Logan's resolve quickly came back and all the pain he felt was buried back where he put it.

He sighed as he took it out of the body once more. This time he put it out of its misery. The machete broke through the skull, killing the beast below him instantly.

* * *

After the quick display of what he felt, Logan collected himself and made his way back to the farmhouse. He couldn't understand why seeing a picture like that made him snap. He's seen far worse and more depressing, but seeing that picture just broke Logan's resolve in less than five seconds.

He was snapped from his thoughts when he heard voices in the distance. Logan looked up and saw James and Kendall talking. It seemed important because the two were whispering and Kendall wore a stressed reluctant look on his face. Both turned when they heard Logan walking up. James smiling, and Kendall almost looked like he didn't want to see the brunet.

"Hey Logan. Where have you been?"

Logan shrugged as he passed by the two, ignoring Kendall's relieved sigh and James catching up to him. "I took a walk."

"Cool, cool." James said dismissively as he smirked over at Logan.

The shorted of the two knew something was up with him. "What is it James?"

"You know Kendall's gay." He said as if it was some kind of big news.

That made Logan almost break his evened out pace as he walked to the house, but he caught himself before he gave anything away. "Good to know."

The taller brunet frowned at the way Logan spoke as if he didn't care about the news. "Good to know? Now that you know you two can, you know!"

"Was that why Kendall looked reluctant to see me. He thought you were trying to set us up."

"Yeah."

"By the way he looked at me looked like he really didn't want to start anything with me."

"He's just scared."

Logan snorted. "Sure he is." With that Logan walked into the house leaving a dumbfounded James behind.

Logan wasn't sure what to do with the news about Kendall. He liked Kendall, but he didn't know if he liked, _liked_ him. He's only known him for a little under a week and James already wanted to set up the two. Plus, Logan couldn't tell if he liked Kendall that way.

The way Kendall looked when he saw Logan didn't make it seem like he wanted a relationship. Logan didn't know if it was whether because it wasn't the right time or if he didn't like Logan.

Logan sat down at the table they had dinner at yesterday as he lost himself more deep in thought. Something about Kendall not liking him that way made Logan a little angry and he couldn't understand why it did that.

The brunet sighed; this new information just confused him even more. He already had other things to think about. As to why he snapped when he saw that photo in the locket, and now his mind was plagued with ideas as to why Kendall didn't like him.

"Logan?"

The brunet looked up broken from his trance. He looked around and saw everyone sitting at the table with him, food in front of all of them. His eye brows furrowed as he looked down and saw a plate of food in front of him.

_When did that get here?_

Logan was so deep in thought he didn't even notice everyone gathered around the table eating breakfast or when they called out to him the first two times wondering why he didn't touch his food.

"Yeah?" Logan looked back at the person who finally broke him from his thoughts. Of course it would be Kendall who did that.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

Kendall knew something was up with the small guy but decided to not bring it up until they were on the move again later and it was just him and Kendall in the Hummer.

The blond felt bad about his reaction to seeing Logan earlier. It was just, James brought up his plans so fast that it knocked Kendall for a loop. He didn't even know if he liked Logan like thatl he only knew him for a handful of days. And yet, the blond already trusted him with his life. Something about Logan made Kendall trusted him completely.

"Alright."

Everyone and this time including Logan, went back to eating breakfast. Both the blond and brunet knew they would need to talk to the other about what was messing with them once they left the house. The two just hoped that anything about starting a relationship wasn't involved in the conversation.


	12. Sand as far as the Eye can See

**Sand as far as the Eye can see**

A week.

That's how long it's been since they stayed at the abandoned house and Logan's break down. Since then they've been traveling across the country to reach California. Kendall has liked the week of him and Logan being practically alone on the drive. They would either talk about random things, throw a little oblivious flirting in every once and awhile or Kendall would let Logan take his much deserved naps.

He noticed that after they left the house Logan seemed hesitant around everyone again. As if he went back in his shell. It wasn't as drastic as it was when they first met, but Logan made sure to keep out anything about himself when the conversations of their pasts came up on the drive.

Kendall smiled as he looked down the side road they were taking; rolling down the windows he smiled as he heard the waves of the ocean not far off.

His head snapped to the walkie on the dashboard when it gave out a beep. _"Hey, Kendall,"_ it was Carlos _"where do we go now?"_

Kendall's eyes glanced at the sleeping brunet in the passenger seat then back at the walkie; he grabbed it pressing the button. "Drive up the coast, see if we can find anywhere close enough to the water that looks safe for us to stay at for a while."

_"NOOOO,"_ that was James this time _"I'm hungry, let's stop and eat something first!"_

A quiet chuckle left Kendall's lips; normally Carlos would be the one begging for them to stop so they can eat. Just as he was about to say the switch in personalities Carlos' voice rang through, "_Yeah! Now that I think of it I'm starving! Let's eat!"_

Right as Kendall was about to protest his moms' voice came through the walkie without missing a beat. _"They're right Kendall, its lunch time. We should find somewhere and eat and then go and find a place to stay."_

Kendall groaned in a displeasing manner. He really didn't want to stop. For one, he wasn't even hungry yet, and two, he didn't want to wake Logan up from his nap. It seemed like the naps on the way to California helped Logan more and more from his distancing from the others. After staying at the house Logan distanced himself from the others, but that didn't last once Logan started taking naps. Whether Logan knew consciously or not the naps made him seem more sociable. True, he wasn't back at the same exact spot in being social when they were at the house, but, he was getting there again.

Knowing he would be outvoted by everyone especially with his mom on their side, he sighed a resigning sigh as he pressed the button on the walkie talkie. "Fine, but let's go to the beach and eat. Enjoy the view, eat, and let me look for somewhere where we can stay at, all at the same time."

Pulling from a side road on the rural part of Los Angeles they turned onto the large strip of a street that stretched parallel to the beach. On the way there Kendall decided it would have been too risky to go straight through the city. Luckily for them when they were going through a random souvenir shop for any type of supplies and Logan found a book that showed all the side and rural streets of America where people can enjoy the sights more as they drive across the country. It took a few days longer, but those rural streets kept them safe from the large number of zombies near all the highways.

Kendall's eyes scanned the side of the beach for anywhere where they can sit and eat, and at the same time give him view of the buildings around them so he can see if any were suitable for them to stay in. While he let his eyes scan the area Kendall concluded that Logan was right about the water affecting the zombies. The second the bright sparkling water of the ocean came into view Kendall noticed the noticeable difference of zombies around. To be more exact the lack of them. He would see a few stragglers but in a city this large he was going to think they would have been in the hundreds, thousands even. Yet he's only seen a handful since they drove into Los Angeles.

From the few he's seen they've all seem to be in a sort of disorientated state as they passed them. The second one Kendall saw as they drove through the outskirts of the city was a walker walking into a pole over and over trying to bite it.

Kendall spotted a nice seating area near the water on a deck; it even came with one of those rooted down binoculars so you can look out into the ocean. "Guys."

_"Yeah, we see it. You want us to stop there?"_ James questioned.

"Yeah, it's the best place for now." They pulled up to the small dock that stretched into the ocean and stopped their cars. "Me and Logan'll clear it first." He said into the walkie once he turned the Hummer off.

He looked over at Logan and put his arm on the brunet's shoulder to gently shake him awake. He didn't get the chance though, because as soon as his fingers landed on Logan's shoulder the unwilling assassin jolted awake, a gasp escaped his throat as his hand reached for his gun sitting snuggly at his waist.

Logan, still registering everything and the only thing running in his head was that in this cruel zombie world someone or something woke him up, he grabbed his gun in a fit of survival. The gun was quickly pointed straight as Kendall as he forced his eyes to focus back from the groggy clutches of sleep. As his eyes started to focus he heard a small gasp; knowing it wasn't him he forced his eyes to unblur. His jaw dropped when he saw Kendall staring at the gun pointed straight at his head, he surprised himself that he would point a gun at Kendall and because the blond didn't even seemed that fazed that it was right in his face.

"Shit," Logan dropped the gun away from "sorry."

Kendall smiled as he patted Logan on the shoulder. "It's alright. I figured you would be jumpy if I woke you, just didn't expect a gun in my face."

Kendall saw something flash across Logan's eyes. He looked away from Kendall and out the window as he strapped the gun back. "I'm really sorry."

Kendall shook his head, smile in place. "Like I said, it's alright." He could tell that the nod Logan gave him was very hesitant. "Anyways, Carlos is hungry, like always," that earned a chuckle from the brunet as whatever he was feeling was pushed away "and sense we're finally in California and near the water, we decided to have lunch and then look for somewhere where we can stay."

Logan looked back at Kendall. Whatever Kendall saw flash through Logan's eyes was already gone and replaced with a slightly emotionally inept expression. "Ok, we going to clear the area?"

"Yeah, but from what you've told us about the zombies it looks like it doesn't seem like we need too."

Logan looked out the window once more and nodded in agreement. "The place seems like a ghost town."

"Doesn't mean there still aren't a few stragglers. Saw a few walkers as we entered the city."

"Let's do this." Without waiting for Kendall Logan jumped out of the Hummer. Once his feet touched the pavement his demeanor shifted as he forced his senses to heighten. He noted the sound of Kendall getting out of the vehicle and quickly going to Logan's side.

Once the two were within touching distance they became in sync with one another as they walked the short distance from the parking lot they were in to the docks and the tables set out. Logan covered there left side as Kendall covered there right.

Kendall glanced at Logan and was still amazed that Logan's hands never went to his gun on his waist. Even Kendall wasn't that sure of himself that he could take out a zombie with just his bare hands. He did the first time when a zombie attacked, but with great hesitation, and that hesitation costed them someone very close to James. Pushing the thoughts of the past aside he followed Logan onto the creaky dock.

Once the two stepped onto the dock they heard the roaring waves of the ocean in front of them and the seagulls and birds in the distance chirping. In that small moment it seemed like the past year never happened.

In that moment Logan felt, almost, normal.

Kendall let a small smile spread across his face as he walked down the dock passed the tables and walked to the ledge. Seeing Kendall walk in front of him Logan snapped from his thoughts about the past and followed him.

Just as he was about to catch up to the blond, the walkie in Kendall's hand buzzed then Carlos' voice rang through. "BEHIND YOU!"

Adrenaline pumped through Logan's veins the instant he heard the distraught tone of his best friend. He spun on his heels and saw a runner running at them. He was about to attack but saw the way it stumbled. His stance relaxed as he realized what was going on with it.

"It can't tell where we are." He muttered under his breath.

A loud bang of a gunshot rang behind him; a bullet zipped by his head and straight into the runners'. The zombie fell back onto the ground as black thick blood started to ooze on the wooden docks. "Why'd you stop!?"

Logan turned back to Kendall.

Kendall wanted to be mad, really, he did. That was the first time he's ever seen Logan hesitate to kill a zombie. That worried the blond leader, but also angered him for Logan's reluctance. But seeing that small smile gracing Logan's face washed away the negative emotions. Logan looked grateful for what Kendall did, but at the same time he looked, happy.

"It couldn't tell where we were." Logan pointed back at the body on the ground. "It was blind and deaf. It could smell us but the smell of the ocean messed with that too."

Kendall shook his head, smiling. "And that's why you hesitated?"

Logan smiled even wider. "I knew you would kill it before it even had a chance to touch me."

* * *

Kendall found the perfect place for them to stay at. After they cleared the area and deemed it safe while the others ate Kendall used the giant rooted binoculars' and scouted the area. He found a few good choices, but most of them left them vulnerable from a few sides. Just as he was about to give up he saw a large rock formation up the street. It wasn't large enough to be a mountain seeing at it was only about four stories high, but it wasn't small enough to be called a hill either. At first he thought nothing of it, thinking it was just a midget mountain.

He was going to give up when Carlos looked up and saw what Kendall was gazing at. Following the leaders' gaze Carlos looked at the mini mountain. He really didn't think much of it, but something shiny caught his eye from it. He looked closer but without the giant binocular thing Kendall was using he couldn't tell what it was. So pushing his blond friend away from them ignoring a "HEY!?" He looked at the small mountain.

Smiling he looked stopped looking through them and pointed at it. "That's a house."

Thinking his friend was crazy, Kendall gave him a look of incredulously. "What?"

"There's a house carved in that tiny ass mountain."

Kendall looked back in the binoculars more closely this time and realized Carlos was right. "You're brilliant." He commented to his Latin friend, who in return smiled widely at him.

So that's where they are now. They drove up the street to the house that was carved into the small mountain.

"_This place is huge!" _Carlos said in complete awe as they parked in front of the place.

"_Who's gonna check it out?"_

Kendall didn't even miss a beat after Camille asked. "Me and Logan."

Logan's mind was blown the second Kendall and him walked down the small hallway of the large house carved in the mountain.

_This place is huge! _

They walked straight into the living room which was huge with a large sofa in front a sparkling flat screen TV. On either side of the stretched out couch were two smaller love seats adjacent from each other and a coffee table in the middle. Behind the living room on a slightly raised floor was the dining table and on the left of that was a kitchen.

The entire place screamed bachelor pad.

"I wonder who this belonged to." Logan wanted to know that too.

The leader and the inadvertently trained assassin cleared the large area making sure there wasn't any zombies or bodies anywhere, there wasn't. When the large room was cleared Kendall looked at Logan and pointed the stairs they passed on the way up. "I'll check the upstairs; you finish clearing out this floor."

Logan nodded, standing still for a moment as he watched Kendall walk up the stairs and out of sight. The brunet walked back to the front door where they passed two doors when they first walked in. His feet barely even made a sound as he walked down the carpeted flooring.

Without having to explore much Logan knew this place would be a great place to stay at. He clearly noted the steel door they walked through when they first entered the house. Whoever lived here before liked their privacy and had the money to make sure they got it.

Just as Logan was about to walk through the first door on his left in the small hall the walkie strapped to his waist blared with Carlos' voice. _"How's the place?"_

Logan didn't even get a chance to talk; Kendall interrupted the chances he had. _"This place is huge."_

"_Are we gonna stay there?"_

There was a small pause._ "It looks like it."_

Logan tuned out the rest of their conversation as he opened the door which led him to a short smaller hallway to another door. He noticed quickly thought that the other door was made of steel as well._ Probably goes back outside or something. _He walked the short hallway and opened the door. His eyes widened at what he saw inside.

It was a garage. A fucking huge garage. From the looks of it, it could hold most of their vehicles. He got an idea and walked to the end of the garage. His eyes brightened when he saw what he was looking for. He pressed a small button on a display on the wall and the garage doors slowly slid up.

He knew something was up before they walked in the house. When they first parked in front of the house Logan saw the solar panels planted on the top of house. Whoever lived here before wanted to save as much money as possible.

Logan grabbed his walkie from his waist interrupting the conversation Kendall and Carlos were having. "Carlos, you guys get the cars in the garage. I just opened the garage door for you guys." He started walking back into the house. "Close the garage door when you're situated and stay in the garage with everyone while me and Kendall finish clearing the place out."

There was silence until Carlos answered. _"Alright."_

He walked back to the front where the other door was. He opened it expecting a closet or something in that kind of fashion but was mildly surprised when he saw that it was an office. Walking through the office he walked over to the large wooden desk that had papers sporadically placed on top of it.

Sitting down at the desk he looked at the papers. "Blue prints." He muttered to himself as he looks down at the blue colored papers scattered around. Picking one up, he looked at it. He decided not to pick up one of the ones with the layouts but instead it gave detailed information about the house.

"Shit." He breathed out. Grabbing the blue prints he walked out of the office to tell Kendall the amazing news.

He looked up when he heard footsteps. Kendall was walking down the stairs with a shocked expression. "This place is amazing."

Logan walked past him and to the counter at the kitchen. "Come look at this." Logan was ecstatic that they found this house.

"What is it?" With Kendall's curiosity peaked he walked over and looked at the papers Logan laid out on the counter. _Yeah… _"I don't know what I'm looking at."

"Should have known..." Logan muttered only loud enough for himself to hear "This is a detailed list of what the house is made out of."

"Oh." Kendall peaked over Logan's shoulder to get a better look. It took him a sec. "Now I can see it."

Logan chuckled under his breath. "Anyways, look" he pointed at the list "whoever lived here before really wanted their privacy." He started to read things off from the list. "Bullet resistant glass, steel doors, solar panels installed outside so it has its own individual power source, it even has its own water purification system built in with the plumbing!"

"…what?"

Logan looked over his shoulder and smiled, shaking his head. "It gets water from the ocean right outside and cleans it so we can use it for showers, or even drink it."

"THIS PLACE IS AMAZING!"

The two jumped to see everyone else walking out of the entrance to the garage. Carlos was about to go explore with Katie and Sebastian, but Kendall ran to them. "WAIT." He looked around and pointed back upstairs with his thumb. "I need James' and Logan's help with clearing something from upstairs. You guys stay down here and get settled; I'll tell you when you guys can come up."

They all seemed to get the message and walked around getting acquainted with their new home. Stephanie sat on the couch with Carlos, Jo walked to the back to the exit that led to the beach with Katie and Sebastian on her tail and Mrs. Garcia and Knight walked back to the garage to grab some supplies.

Logan waited until James and Kendall were walking up the stairs. "How many?" Logan already knew what Kendall meant beforehand.

A tired sigh left Kendall. "Just one, it's in the bathroom."

James shook his head. "How'd they go?"

Kendall stayed silent until they were far away enough so Katie and Sebastian couldn't hear them. "They had a gun; shot themselves in the head."

Kendall led the two up another flight of stairs to small third floor with two bedrooms and bathroom. From what James and Logan could see the door to the bathroom was already open. They walked in the bathroom and could see the old crusty blood on the floor near a body, with a gun laid a few feet away.

Logan didn't even need time to recover like Kendall and James. He's been used to seeing bodies on the ground, James and Kendall, not as much. Logan walked over and picked up the gun, checking to see if it was in good condition. He put it on the counter where the sink was and looked at James and Kendall. "Let's get this cleaned up."

* * *

"Ok, so this place belonged to some lottery winner; sense he was loaded I guess he had this place renovated to make sure he didn't have to leave much so others couldn't swarm him and ask about the money." Logan was able to gather up some information about the previous owner after they removed his body and buried him down the street in a small empty lot.

After clearing out the body they made a few more discoveries. The place was place still had working locks and they found some keys, as leader Kendall took the extra's and left the main set with his mom and Mrs. Garcia. They also found out that the house was insulated to be made soundproof. Also the house had a tall fence on the beach outside that led into the ocean to make their own personal beach. Once Carlos found that out he stripped down to his boxers screaming with Sebastian on his shoulder.

"Also," he looked at everyone with a small glare "that motorcycle in the garage is mine." His voice left no room for argument.

James frowned, Carlos was at the beach swimming oblivious to this, and Kendall shook his head chuckling. After the sweep around the house he saw the motorcycle too, but knew that someone else would want it. And for some reason he found that it would suit Logan more.

"Do you even know how to drive one?" James countered. He really wanted to ride the motorcycle.

"Do you?"

"Ah…" James frowned "no…"

Logan smiled triumphantly as he walked outside to the patio. "Well I do." Logan smiled as he saw outside on the patio. In the distance of the small private beach they had he saw Carlos swimming like a maniac with Sebastian. Katie was sitting near the edge of the water with her feet in the mushy cold, yet soothing sand. Jo and Camille were outside too, keeping watch while Carlos acted like a five year old in the water.

He heard some footsteps and saw Kendall sit next to him. "So my mom and Carlos' are making dinner." He looked of out at the beach. "Looks like this place will be home for a while."

Logan nodded, a small smile gracing his the end of the day Logan felt like he might finally be able to get some sort of normalcy, even if it's just a little. Now a days he would be scared, but for some reason he wasn't, and he was ok with that.


	13. The Past Under the Moonlight

**The Past under the Moonlight**

Logan gasped as he shot up on the bed. Sweat trickled down the side of his face and brow and he forcibly calmed himself from the nightmare he just experienced. He hated this. Normally the nightmares were an every night thing and they still were, but now that he's finally grown accustomed to the others and being less socially awkward to where he finds them annoying. Whether Logan wanted to admit it or not, he was tuning into his emotions more and more every day.

He knew this, the thing is thought that he wasn't scared of letting them come out. He wasn't shy about acting normal around people. He wasn't as awkward as he was beforehand. In many ways Logan was slowly becoming normal again, the Logan before the apocalypse.

If you asked him a month ago before he met Kendall and his crew that he was going to be like the Logan before the apocalypse he would have said you were crazy, and meant it 100%. Now though, because of Kendall, he was fine with being normal. Kendall made him feel like he could be the Logan he so desperately wanted to be again, but knew that to survive in this cruel world you had to be a cold hearted killer.

Kendall changed that though.

His skills haven't diminished in the slightest after the month of being with Kendall and the rest of them. He trained during any spare time he had with Jo. The two would go on the beach in shorts and a t-shirt then lunge at each other like they're going to kill each other. With Jo he's been able to tune into his skills far more than before.

He didn't want to say it out loud to everyone unless he wants to be teased by Carlos relentlessly, but they were helping Logan be a better person.

Without saying a word he draped his legs over the edge of the bed as his eyes landed on the door. He let his eyes gave the room he's been staying in for two weeks a once over. The room, like many others was simple but huge. Each room housed a king sized bed, two end tables, a dresser, and a medium size flat screen TV. When Logan walked in the room he would have scoffed at the idea of having a TV at the end of the world, but was somewhat befuddled when they worked. He should have expected that. With the house storing away energy for the past year they had plenty of energy to waste at night.

Normally Carlos would use the excess energy from the house to blast a movie marathon at night. They were lucky the house was soundproof or else they'd get a swarm of zombies by the time the trailers were over.

He sighed as the chills that remained from the nightmare tingled over his skin. Quietly, he stood on his feet and walked to the door. He's been doing this every day this week. Wake up at the middle of the night from a nightmare and then go the porch at the back of the house and stare at the beach as the waves whooshed back and forth in the moonlight.

The door didn't even make a creak as he opened it and stepped into the dimly lit hallway. Standing there quietly, he let his eyes get used to the minimal moonlight draping around the hall from the window. Standing there for a few seconds he let his ears hear every single sound. A small smirk planted on his face as he heard Carlos' snores down the hallway. Deeming it safe for him to make it downstairs and outside without waking the others, he walked down the hallway to the stairs.

He liked this place. It was one of the most secure places they could have found, and it was by sheer luck and some miracle that Carlos spotted the house carved into the small mountain. After spending two weeks here Logan felt like this could finally be a home for them.

His bare feet touched the carpeted flooring of the first floor. Again, he let his eyes skim across the room. Once he made sure there wasn't anything out of the normal he let his agile feet walk him the sliding door that led him to the small porch that led off to the sandy beach.

He shivered as the cold fresh air hit his skin once he opened the door. Leaving it open as to not make unnecessary noise when he decided to go back inside he walked on the wooden porch. The floor creaked against the wait and settled once he let his hands rest on the wooden railing.

Looking up he lost himself in his thoughts as he was eased in a sense of piece from the ocean waves swooshing back and forth along with the rays of moonlight cascading onto his body. For once he didn't let himself think of the bad, he only thought of the good.

His friends.

He thought of his best friend Carlos, the girl that loved to fight with a guitar, Lucy, the two who needed to live a life without zombies, Sebastian and Katie, the moms that help keep the group glued together, the tall brunet guy who's obsessed with his looks, a girl who acts crazy when she's comfortable, a girl who can fight on par with him that reminds him of their leader, and Kendall. The guy that makes something in Logan churn just thinking of him.

_Creak._

His eyes bolted opened at the sudden noise. Listening behind him he only heard a soft quiet breath, it sounded hesitant. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Logan smiled at the angelic tired voice. "It's ok, Kendall. You didn't." Logan turned and leaned his back against the wooden railing. "Why are you awake? It's late."

Logan smiled at the image in front of him. Kendall was in a pair of pajama pants and a white t-shirt that was slightly skewed, with major bed head.

"I got thirsty. What about you?"

Logan shrugged. "Couldn't sleep." He didn't want to explain about the nightmare and averted his eyes.

Kendall nodded with a heavy yawn as he walked over and leaned on the railing with Logan. "Do you always have nightmares?"

Logan eyes widened and turned his head to look at Kendall. The blond didn't give him the eye contact he wanted; he only leaned his head back with his eyes closed, basking in the moonlight as he listened to the waves crashing on the beach.

The brunet assassin sighed as he looked at the house they've been calling home for two weeks. He knew it would be a waste of time and will to try and fight this with Kendall. Sooner or later the blond would find out and Logan would rather have told him semi willingly then under scrutiny.

"They come and go."

"What are they about?"

"They're usually about that night a year ago when I had to kill my boyfriend, my dad, and uncle." Logan answered without any sense of hesitation.

Kendall's eyes popped up open by the answer. He knew this but never knew all the details of that frightful night that happened a year ago. Carlos never told them much, Sebastian didn't tell him much only about Logan before then, and Mrs. Garcia did her best to avoid the topic altogether.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." Kendall said as he felt the anxiety and reluctance radiate off of Logan.

"A-alright."

Kendall smiled, but frowned when he remembered about the day. "We were at James' for dinner when it happened."

"_James, stop trying to pick me up!" Katie huffed a final time and kicked her brothers' best friend she's known for years in the shin._

"_Fu-my leg!"_

"_Katie, stop hurting James!" Kendall said from the door frame of the bathroom._

_She glared at James then back at Kendall. "Then tell him to stop trying to pick me up!"_

_James groaned as he rubbed his newly bruised shin. "I was just trying to be nice sense you hurt your ankle."_

_She huffed again. "I'm alright you idiot, and it only hurts when I twist it weird." Katie jumped off the bathroom counter James put her on to bandage her foot._

_Earlier that day she was playing an intense round of soccer with a friend from school when she tripped and twisted her ankle pretty badly. When James found out he went into pseudo brother mode and made sure her leg was elevated and bandaged before they had dinner._

"_Come on James! I'm hungry!"_

_James looked up from rubbing his bruised shin to see Katie brushed pass Kendall and was walking down the hallway, back to the dinner table. He smiled, but yelped when he put pressure on his shin. Katie was like a body builder packed in a twelve year olds body. She could really damage someone if she wanted to._

"_James, hurry up or your food will get cold!" He heard his mom call out._

"_Yeah, come on James." Kendall chuckled when he saw and heard the very unmanly yelp of pain from James. "I'm starving."_

"_Fine." James sighed as he whipped his hair and smiled with his trademark smile._

_The two walked down the hall and just as they entered the dining room of James' home they heard someone yelling outside._

"_What was that?" James looked out the window._

"_How should I know, I've been standing next to you this entire time." The two walked to the back door with the moms and Katie staring at them from the table. _

_Both the moms were worried, they heard throughout the day on the news about people going mad and attacking each other. They were hoping it didn't reach them. From what they heard it started in Minneapolis and the surrounding area._

_Kendall firmly gripped the sliding door's handle as James turned the light on the light in the backyard. Both look outside on confusion as a man with his back turned to them walked aimlessly. The two saw the limp in his pace and the way his head hung low._

"_Who is it?"_

_The two jumped when Katie spoke, they were so focused on the mystery man in the backyard they forgot about Katie and their moms._

_James was the first to recover from the small scare. "There's a dude in the backyard." James emphasized by pointing at the door with his thumb._

_Katie looked over Kendall and James and saw the same dude they saw walking around the backyard with his back turned to them, but what she saw something that they didn't. "He's bleeding." She pointed out, walking up to next to Kendall._

"_Shit." Kendall being the kind hearted person he was ran to the kitchen for a napkin or something to help with the bleeding. "James, see if he needs our help!" Kendall called from the kitchen._

_James opened the sliding glass door and ran to the guy. "Hey, random dude in my backyard, you alright?" He gripped the man's shoulder, finally seeing the blood Katie talked about._

_He didn't know how he and Kendall didn't see it. The guy was covered in blood from head to toe, making him find the wound damn near impossible._

_A snarl angrily left the man's mouth as he turned to James. James' eyes widened in shock as he stared at the guy. He saw where the blood was coming from._

_From the guys eye socket, where his eyeball used to be! _

_The socket bled profusely and the guys jaw hung so low it looked as if it was going to fall off by the way it swung with his movements. Blood was smeared all over the guy's shirt and jeans._

_The man snarled, making more blood ooze out of the socket, and tackled James. The brunet screamed as the guy pushed him on the ground. What made him even more scared then he was, was the fact that the guy was trying to bite him. With all his strength, James kept the man's mouth far away from his flesh._

_James worked out. He loved working out. The way it always made him lose his breath was something he rarely experienced in life outside of the gym, so keeping the biter off of him shouldn't haven't been a problem. The issue though, was that the guy above him seemed to get stronger with each passing second._

_He heard panicked yelling behind him and saw shadows move around hastily, but no matter how much he wanted to look up to see what was going on he knew if he did it would most likely cost him his life._

_His eyes widened even more when the shirt on the guy looked to be growing. Incorrect, the man on top of him seemed to be growing. His biceps flared as they grew enough to rip the flimsy material of the shirt. Even as far as to rip the skin as muscle protruded through the ripped flesh._

_Just as the man on top of James was about to win in the strength department a flash of metal crossed James' eyes and made the head of the mystery man jerk painfully to the side, causing blood to splatter across the brunet's face. The body on top of James went limp as Kendall finished swinging the shovel._

_Kendall huffed and panted like if he ran a marathon. Seeing his friend in trouble made adrenaline rush through his body as he hastily looked for something to get the guy off his best friend. With a fine sheet of sweat covering his boy Kendall dropped the shovel and pushed the body off of James._

"_James!" He shouted as he gripped his best friends' shoulders. He knew his friend was in shock but he needed him to pull it together. During the attack he heard even more shouts, followed by inhuman groaning and snarling all around them. Whatever was happening wasn't good and he needed his best friend to help him make sure they were all safe from whatever was going on._

_James blinked rapidly as Kendall's voice called him back. He looked at Kendall, giving him a weak smile. "Hey." He said hoarsely. He couldn't understand why it seemed like his throat felt as if he screamed at the top of his lungs for hours on end. During the entire excursion he was completely silent, excluding the grunts and pants as he kept the man from trying to take a chunk out of him._

"_You alright?"_

_Not trusting his voice anymore, James nodded._

"_James!" Said James heard his mother call out, making him snap his gaze to her. His weak smile widened as fast a caught sight of his worried mother, but fell just a quickly when he saw a shadow jump out from the side of the house to his mom._

_Finding the voice he just lost he shouted out in fear. "MOM!"_

_The second he shouted out for his mom he screamed in pain as the shadow tackled into her, biting her neck at the same time._

_Mrs. Knight covered her mouth in horror covering her own shouts of terror as she gripped onto Katie pulling her safely into the confines of the house._

_James fumbled to get to his feet as he watched the shadow turned man take a chunk out of his mother's neck. With all his strength and bravery he could muster, James grabbed the shovel on the ground and ran to his mother. Without an ounce of hesitation he swung down as hard as he can on the man's head. He hears a loud crunch and the man crumble to the ground, but he hardly took notice as he saw his mother fall to the ground. All the strength he mustered left his system when he dropped to his knees and looked down at the women who single handedly raised him for the entirety of his life._

"_Mom!" He didn't know what to do. Should he move her to his lap? Should he grasp her hands to tell her he's hear as she choked and bled out? Should he put pressure on the foot sized hole in her neck to stop the bleeding? He just didn't know._

_Her eyes turned to him and the only thing he could see in them was love. No fear, no shock, no sadness. Just pure motherly love to her son._

_She gasped and huffed once more until she went still, her eyes still staring at James, by now instead of life there was an emptiness in them._

_She was dead._

"_M-mommy?" James could have cared less that he spoke as if he was a four year old. "Please, please don't go." Finding the strength he lost he gently shook her shoulder. "Come on, please, please..."_

_That was when the tears started. "Please don't go," His shaking her shoulder intensified as he spoke in despair. "Don't! Please don't go!" It was a flood now. The tears he shed were left unchecked as he angrily shook her trying to get any type of reaction._

"_Grrr." He froze when he heard what sounded like a growl come from his mother. With new found hope he called out to her again._

"_Mom!"_

_Her eyes hazed over, instantly being covered in a red haze as she blinked away her humanity. _

_Without a sense of direction her eyes flickered and looked around for anything she could sink her teeth into._

_She caught sight of James and never giving him a chance she lunged at him. Pushing him to the ground as she tackled him to the ground, and for a second time that night James was doing all he could to stop someone from taking a chunk out of him. But as quickly as it started, it ended with a shovel to her face. A sickening wet sound laced with cracking sounded throughout the backyard, and James' mom fell to the ground. _

_This time for good._

_James scooted back as he panted trying to think up any reason why his mother would try to hurt him._

_Kendall forced the tears back. He couldn't lose it right now. No matter how painful it was he had to do it to save James._

_He looked up and saw his mom silently crying with a hand over her mouth, and Katie clinging to her, eyes closed tightly as to stop the tears that fell._

_Kendall couldn't believe what was going on, but after seeing what happened to his best friend's mom and countless years of playing video games and watching horror movies he deduced what was going on._

_Zombies._

"It took a while but I finally got James to snap out of it and then we packed up his things. None of us wanted to believe what was going on but we knew at the same time what it was." Kendall sighed as he looked out to the ocean, which by now rested peacefully. The sound of waves crashing could be heard, but was now softer as the night went on.

"We packed what we could then went to my house and got everything we might need, then, just drove. It took a few weeks but James came back. He started acting the same and now that he's better he doesn't think about that night at all."

"Was he angry at you?"

Kendall shook his head. "At first I think he was but after the first week he understood what was going on, and then was only depressed."

"Was it hard for you?"

Kendall pressed his shoulder against Logan's, unconsciously seeking the warmth comfort of someone else. Just like James, Kendall rarely ever thought about that night. Usually when he did he would have nightmares, but being the leader his mind quickly retreated back into taking care of others and keeping the group alive.

"At first all I could feel was guilt for killing her. She was like family to me. Yeah, she could be a little snobby, but she was just as much as a mom to me as my own."

The turmoil inside Kendall's mind faltered as he felt Logan's hand on his shoulder. Something about Logan kept him calm and collected, and he liked it, even if it scared him. The blond leader shook his head and the memories away as he looked down at Logan.

"Now it's your turn."

The hand on his shoulder fell and he frowned, but said nothing about it.

Logan looked at the moon and sighed. He trusted Kendall, more than anyone deserves to know.

Logan sighed as he thought of a night he would never forget.

"I was going to the school dance with Carlos when it happened."

"_Come on Jeff or we'll be late!" Logan stood at the door way of the house, tapping his foot impatiently for his uncle to hurry up._

_Tonight was the school dance and Logan was excited. Not because he was going to a school dance, no, Carlos made him go to all of them no matter how much he protested. He was excited because this was his first school dance with a boyfriend._

_Yes ladies and gentlemen, Logan Mitchell had a boyfriend._

_It all had to be thanks to Carlos and his idiotic stunts. To be clearer on the situation Carlos and him were at the park with Sebastian a few months back. The two brothers were playing with a Frisbee and trying to see who could catch it in their mouth first. _

_Oddly enough, Sebastian won._

_When they got bored of trying to catch it in their mouths Carlos through it at Logan, who by then was bored of watching the two brothers make idiots of themselves and brought out a book he took with him. Logan didn't notice the Frisbee coming at him until Carlos shouted out to him. The second he looked up he was hit in the face and tumbled off of the table he was sitting on._

_He yelped, reading himself for the pain to come for falling to the ground, but it never came. Instead he felt two strong arms grip onto him, stopping him from falling onto the grass._

_Opening his eyes he didn't even know he blushed at the guy who was smiling down at him in complete amusement._

"_You ok?"_

_Logan gulped down the invisible lump in his throat. "Yeah."_

_After that the two talked and he asked Logan out. Logan was surprised by this because he didn't expect for him to ask him out, and before Logan could even fully register that he was asked out, Carlos blurted out the answer for him._

"_YES!"_

_And as cheesy as it may sound, the rest as you may say, is history._

"_Why do you always call me Jeff? It's Uncle Jeff!" Said Uncle Jeff, stomped down the stairs like an angry little kid in a tuxedo._

_Logan laughed. "Because I know how much it riles you up."_

_Jeff glared at Logan, shaking his head._

_Logan laughed again, this time walking out of the house in his own party clothes. Unlike his uncle, Logan didn't have to wear something so formal for a school dance. It wasn't like homecoming or the prom, just a simple school dance._

"_Hurry up or I'll leave you here!"_

"_I can't believe you talk to me like that." Jeff scratched the bandage in his neck, grumbling as he walked out of his house to his car._

_He didn't even know how Logan got him to volunteer to chaperone for the dance. One minute they were sparring at his gym. Like always Jeff was overpowering Logan with his strength, but had a difficult time because no matter how strong he was, he wasn't as fast as his nephew. During their sparring match Logan places a bet: if he could pin Jeff on the mat he would have to chaperone for the dance. If Jeff pinned Logan then Logan would have to take extra shifts in the morning at the gym and teach little kids karate._

_Being the amazing karate master he was Jeff thought it would be easy. He's pinned his nephew more times than he could count. Doing it one more time wouldn't be so hard? He was so wrong on that account._

_Logan knew that his uncle underestimated him, and that he forgot that Logan was in gymnastics before he started taking karate lessons. In the middle of a kick Logan jumped over his uncles head, and kicked him in the back. He chuckled when he heard his uncle yelp in surprise and fell to the ground._

_When Jeff opened his eyes he saw his nephew kneeling above him with a fist in front of his face. "Looks like I win."_

_So that was how he was forced to chaperone for the school dance._  
_He hissed as the pain coursed through out his body at the bite mark on his neck._

"_You ok?" Logan looked at his uncle and saw the pain he was in. _

_Some scrawny freak attacked his uncle yesterday and bit him in the neck. The police took the guy away as he snarled and growled trying to bite at anyone he could get to. They were just lucky that Jeff was there to pin the guy to the ground, but before he was bitten by the guy._

"_Yeah, just, dude can bite."_

_Logan nodded as Jeff turned on the car. "They did say the guy was mentally unstable."_

"_That much I could understand, but did he really have to bite me?"_

_Logan shrugged as he stared out the window. He could tell something was off. The entire neighborhood was quiet. Not to sound cheesy, but too quiet. Maybe there was a block party going on? He wasn't sure. He's been at his uncle's house getting ready for the dance the entire afternoon. He forgot his key and both his parents worked late that night so he went with his uncle to his house. He was just lucky that he left some clothes at Jeff's house or he would be stuck wearing his shook clothes instead of the party clothes Carlos made him by._

_When they saw the school in the distance they heard a loud swishing noise. The two frowned at the helicopter that flew over the houses heading out of town._

"_I wonder what happened."_

"_Who knows?" Jeff shrugged as they pulled into the school parking lot finally seeing humanity. _

_Teenagers were laughing and talking as they walked to the school. All of them decked out in party and dance clothes._

_As soon as the car was parked and Logan open the car door he heard shouting._

"_LOGAN!"_

_Just as Logan put a foot on the pavement he was enveloped in a tight hug from his best friend._

"_You're choking him." A deep voice filled with amusement said from behind Carlos._

_Logan discretely pushed himself out of the hug and smiled as he saw two people standing not so far from them. Lucy was in a black short dress with a red ribbon of fabric wrapping around her waist. Lucy wearing a dress? That was certainly new._

_A smile quickly sprung on Logan's face as he saw his boyfriend. He had his hair shaggy hair combed back, wearing a pair of black jeans and a tight fitted blue button up._

"_Hey, Logan."_

_Logan walked over to him and let him wrap his arms around Logan's waist. "Hey, Dustin."_

_Logan let his head rest on Dustin's shoulder and turned to see Lucy. "What's with the dress?"_

_Her small smile slowly turned to a frown. "My mom made me wear it."_

_Logan chuckled. He felt the arms around his waist tighten. "We should probably go inside."_

"_Yeah." He sighed out. Logan reluctantly released the hug, instantly grasping the others hand in his as they walked to the school._

_Logan laughed as his boyfriend danced sporadically around him. He's been doing that for the past few songs and Logan was perfectly fine with that. He looked up and saw Carlos doing the exact same thing with Lucy, but unlike Logan who laughed at the dance Lucy went along with Carlos and Dustin and danced like a crazy person._

"_I'M GONNA GET A DRINK!" He shouted over the music and pointed at the snack section._

_Dustin stopped his flailing and looked at Logan and nodded. Dustin flailed over to Carlos and Lucy and now the three of than danced like maniacs all together._

_Logan smiled and walked to the stereotypical punch bowl near the wall with all the snacks. As he was about to get a cup for the drink he saw Jeff leaning against the wall covered in a fine sheet of cold sweat. What worried Logan more was that he was gripping the bandage on his neck and was pale enough to look like paper._

_Forgetting the drink he walked over to Jeff. "You alright Uncle Jeff?"_

_His uncle smirked. "Now you call me uncle?"_

_Logan ignored the comment and dragged his uncle out of the gymnasium and headed to the teachers' lounge down the hall._

"_Logan, really, I'm fine."_

"_No you're not. It looks like you're about to pass out!" Logan pushed the door open and sat his uncle at a chair._

"_Stay there, I'm calling my dad, he should be home by now."_

"_Logan please don't call my brother. I'm perfectly-CH!" Logan jumped back when Jeff started coughing to the point he bent over and covered his mouth with his hand. Standing next to Jeff and rubbing his back Logan pulled out his phone and started calling his dad._

_It barely rang twice before his dad answered._

"_Hello?"_

"_Dad."_

"_Logan? Why are you calling? Aren't you at the dance?"_

"_I am, its just Uncle Jeff is worrying me. I think his bite mark is infected; he's coughing up blood and looks really sick."_

_His dad was silent for a moment. "I'll be right there."_

_Logan paced back and forth. His dad texted him and said he was there so Logan stood outside of the teachers' lounge waiting. Shortly after the call Jeff passed out which only worried him more._

"_Logan!"_

_Logan sighed when he saw his dad quickly walking down the hall. "Where is he?"_

"_In here." Logan opened the door expecting Jeff to be where he passed out on the ground but he wasn't. Instead his back was turned to them as he stared at the wall._

"_Jeff?" The deep voice of Mr. Mitchell spread throughout the room as he stared at his younger brother. He slowly walked over to his brother and put his hand on his shoulder. He felt fear creep throughout his body when he heard his brother snarl. He's never heard his brother snarl. Maybe growl when someone was getting to close to any girl he was dating, which effectively scared the guys away but also creeped out some of his girlfriends, but never snarl._

_He screamed when his younger brother turned and jumped at him, tackling him to the ground._

"_Dad!"_

_His dad grunted when fell and yelled when his brother bit into him. "AAAAHH!" His eyes snapped up and saw Logan swing a chair at Jeff throwing him off._

_Logan knelt on the ground and looked at his dad. "Dad! Are you ok?"_

_He gingerly shook his head, but knew that wasn't true. Without either getting home to stitch the wound closed or got to the emergency room he would bleed out._

"_Logan!" He tried to push his son away then he saw his brother sit up and look at Logan. He knew something was terribly wrong. Not just with his brother but with everything. On his way here he saw helicopters in the sky, tanks and the army going through out the town. _

_Whatever was happening was spreading quickly._

_Logan turned and saw his uncle lunge at him. Not wanting to hurt his uncle he let him tackle him, but not get close enough to bite him like he did his brother._

"_Uncle Jeff!"_

_The shout was ignored as his uncle chomped and snarled at his nephew. Logan knew something was wrong with his uncle. The look in his eyes spoke for it all. They were hazed over in a red glassy state and his movement was lethargic at best. Logan put a hand on his uncle's jaw and the other on his neck. He gasped when he felt it, or the lack of it._

_There wasn't a heartbeat._

_He couldn't understand it. The most logical explanation was also the most farfetched. His uncle couldn't be a zombie. Those were only in movies and video games, but here he was, the living dead. He felt tears fall as the only logical way to stop this flashed in his dead. _

"_I'm sorry." It barely came as a whisper. His hand snapped to the sides of his uncle's head and twists in the opposite direction._

_A thickening crack was heard and Jeff fell to the side of him._

"_Logan!" He felt his fathers' hand grip him and pull him to his feet. "We... we have to go."_

_Logan didn't answer as his dad pulled him out of the teachers' lounge. The last thing he saw in there was his uncle laying on the ground. "Bye, Uncle Jeff."_

_The two were covered in blood as they ran back to the gym. By now they could hear people in hysterics shouting and screaming. His dad pushed the door open and the two immediately saw Dustin and Carlos standing near the wall. Both looking like what was happening wasn't possible. On the other side of the gym two students were biting someone, ignoring the persons cries of pain as their blood splattered all around his vicinity. The rest of the students were running out of the gym screaming trying to escape, but as soon as they stepped out of the doors they were pummeled with bullets as the loud snap of bullets ricocheting off of bone._

"_Logan!" Logan and his dad ran to Carlos and Dustin._

"_Where's Jeff?" Dustin looked at the two and frowned when the look of dread crossed their faces. They were answered when Logan shook his head as tears fought their way to escape._

_Dustin nodded and looked around. "We can't leave through the exit, someone out there is just shooting everyone."_

"_The side exit near in the auditorium. It's near the parking lot and hidden behind some trees." Carlos spoke frantically._

_Mr. Mitchell nodded and painfully gripped the bite mark on his neck as it bled even more, covering his shirt. "Lead the way."_

_Carlos nodded, stating at the bite mark momentarily before leading the group back into the school towards the auditorium._

"_Where's Lucy?" Logan had looked around the gym but it see their red highlighted, guitar obsessed friend anywhere._

_Dustin shook his head as he grasped Logan's hand tightly. "We don't know. Before everyone went all cannibalistic she said she was going to the bathroom."_

_Logan swallows the lump in his friend and looked down at his and Dustin's hands. They burst through the auditorium doors and ran down the aisles of seats to the stage._

_Logan squeezed Dustin's hand to get his attention. He looked at Dustin and smiled weakly. "I love you."_

_Dustin smiled and gave Logan a quick kiss. "I love you, too."_

_Logan nodded, knowing that it might be the only time to hear him say those three words that meant so much._

_Carlos pushed the back doors of the auditorium open and saw the chaos all around them. Men in military clothing were running around shooting anyone and anything that moved, no matter if it was the living or undead. They quietly ran to the parking lot and saw Logan's dad's car in the distance._

_Logan squeezed Dustin's hand feeling hope overcome the dread he felt. They were almost there, almost free._

_Dustin's ears perked when he heard movement behind them just as they stepped in front of the car. He turned and his eyes widened. Nothing but an overwhelming sense to protect the boy he loved washed over him._

_Nothing, not even a sense of hesitation came over him as he pushed Logan out of the way, and closed his eyes. Saving Logan may cost him his life, but for Logan, he would do anything._

"_I love you." He whispered as he was tackle to the ground by two zombies._

_Logan looked up in horror as he saw Dustin get tackled to the ground by two zombies._

"_NOOO!" Logan jumped to his feet as one bit on Dustin's neck and the other at his chest. He screamed as pain coursed through him._

_This time the tears fell as he kicked one of the zombies a hard as he could in the head, throwing him off of Dustin. The other zombie snarled at him, Dustin's blood and a chunk of his flesh fell out of its mouth. Logan's eyes were filled with furry as he tackled the zombie. Not giving it time to recover from the tackle he snapped its neck. Logan growled as he saw the other zombie try to stand. He pushed with all his might and tackle the other, doing the exact same thing he did to the other._

_Panting wildly he looked over at Dustin. "DUSTIN!"_

_Jumping off the zombie he knelt to his unmoving boyfriend. His eyes were closed and laid limp on the ground. "No no no no no." He repeated over and over. "Please, no..."_

_The tears flowed as he looked down. He was about to burst out screaming when Dustin's body jerked, his eyes snapped open. Logan smiled, thinking he would live, but a look if dread grew on his face when Dustin opened his eyes. They were the same as Uncle Jeff's._

"_I love you." Not giving the thing on the ground a chance to attack, Logan snapped its neck._

"_Logan!" He felt his dads arm grab his bicep. He did his best to force the tears away and shrugged out of his dads grip, walking to the passenger door, but it was no use. The tears continued and blurred his vision once he opened the door._

"_Let's go."_

_He jumped in the car and slowly after him Carlos and his dad got in. Logan sat in the seat waiting for his dad to start the car, but after minute of nothing he looked at him._

"_Dad? What are you doing?"_

_Logan looked at his father in the driver's seat. He could barely see him through the tears still in his eyes after what he did to someone he loved._

_His father, coughing profusely, leaned against the steering wheel. He made a wheezing noise, then silence._

"_Logan?" Logan jumped in his seat. He nearly forgot Carlos was in the back seat of the car. "Is he alright?" Carlos said in a tone that was foreign to them both, filled with nothing but fear._

_Logan looked at his dad, when he heard a grunt, then a snarl._

"_D-dad?"_

_His father's head jerked up from the steering wheel, looking everywhere frantically, and then locked eyes with Logan. His eyes were glazed over in a thick red haze. Blood stopped oozing from the large bite mark on his neck, only spurting out when he snarled._

_Logan knew he was gone now. He took in a shuttering breath as he realized what he had to do to the man that taught him everything he knew up to that day._

"_I love you."_

_His father, now a zombie, lunged at Logan from the driver's seat. Logan lunged forward as well, almost as if he was going to give his father one last hug. And he did; for a millisecond he gave his dad the tightest hug he could muster the strength for, but then he quickly moved his hands to his father's head and jerked them as hard as possible, snapping his neck, killing him instantly._

_Logan held onto his father as tears gathered in his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall. Not with the chaos happening right outside the car doors. He forced them back and hugged his dead father._

"_I love you."_

_He turned to look out the window; outside was a complete mess. People were being jumped by strangers; their teeth tearing into flesh of others. Blood spurting and the last sounds of anyone bitten is the sound of their gurgling attempts to stay alive. Their heart beat raced until the blood ceased to pump._

"_We can't stay in here. Your house is closer." Logan grabbed his phone from his black fitted slacks; locking the door in the process._

"_I thought we aren't staying here?"_

_Logan looked back at Carlos though the mirror. "We're not, I'm calling our mom's to tell them to stay indoors."_

_As Logan spoke hastily on the phone Carlos looked out the window, not believing what he was seeing. He could see the groups of men in black military clothing get overpowered by the swarm of zombie high school students._

_Tonight was supposed to be a fun night. The school was having a dance; even though Logan didn't want to go, his boyfriend and Carlos were able to convince him. Logan could never deny any proposition if both his boyfriend and best friend had their minds set to it._

_Now it wasn't like that anymore. He just saw Logan's boyfriend sacrifice himself to save the distraught brunet. Before that he saw Logan's uncle die and then Logan snap his neck while crying. And just now, now he just saw Logan kill his dad. _

_This wasn't the way he wanted tonight to be._

"_Carlos."_

_Carlos jumped in his seat when he heard his name. He was so lost in thought that he didn't realize that Logan was trying to get his attention. "Y-yeah?"_

"_My mom's hiding in the attic; your mom said she's going to lock herself and Seb in the basement." Carlos couldn't understand how Logan could be so calm and collected during the chaos happening right outside the car doors. He was actually scared of Logan right now. "Your place is closer so that's where were going."_

"_Alright." It was a miracle that Carlos could form even a word. "Let's go."_

_Logan nodded, taking one more glance at his father before he unlocked the doors. With one more deep breath Logan swung the passenger door open and jumping out with Carlos._

_The first things they heard were the deafening screams of people dying all around them. Blood streaked the streets as people frantically tried to get away from zombies. Logan and Carlos looked back at the school. In a matter of minutes the dance filled night at school turned into a horrific dance between life and death. Parts of the building now lit up in flames as they watched people scramble away. A few of the men in the black military clothing did their best to keep humans and zombies in the school, using their large deadly rifles to shoot any that passed them._

_Neither of the best friends understood why they were doing what they were doing. They were part of the military, they should have been trying to help anyone who wasn't infected, but instead they shot anyone that ran out of the school. Whether it was human or zombie._

"_LOGAN! CARLOS!" The two best friends turned when they heard there names being called out. Both relieved at seeing one of there now former classmates alive. Most likely from being almost just as skilled at Logan was in the martial arts._

"_Lucy!" The two ran up to her. Both hugging her, not caring that they smeared the dress she was in which by the way was already splayed with blood._

"_Are you ok?"_

_She nodded as she looked around the street. "Yeah, it's going to take a lot more than a few crazy cannibals or whatever they are to take me down."_

_She was just as skilled as Logan was. The two met when Logan started training with his uncle. She started a few months earlier than Logan, but the small brunet easily soared past the people in his age group. Because of that he was made fun of, being called teacher's pet and spoiled because it was his uncle who was the karate master. Lucy came to his rescue, she protected him from the other mean boys and girls. After that the two became close. Not as close as Carlos, but Logan easily called her one of his closest friends._

"_Where are you two going?"_

"_Carlos' house, it's the closest."_

_She nodded, but something in her eyes said that she wasn't going to follow. "You're not coming?" Logan said once he sensed the hesitance in her eyes._

_Her head shook; eyes brimming with help up tears. "I have to make sure my families alright. I don't know what's going on, but I know I need to be with them."_

_Logan nodded, he wasn't happy about that but understood. She had to go to find her family. "Be safe." Logan went in for one more hug, but just as he was a zombie stumbled out from the aisles of cars near them in the parking lot. It looked at them and lunged forward._

_Carlos stumbled back in horror, but watched in amazement as Logan and Lucy went head on, not even hesitating to attack. Logan went low and Lucy went high. He kicked it off its feet and as it tumbled to the ground Lucy elbowed it on the back of its neck. That combo of attacks normally would have knocked a normal person unconscious, but their eyes widened as it snarled slowly trying to get back on its feet._

_Logan swung over it, straddling it, sitting on its back to stop it from getting back up. He grabbed the front of its neck and pulled forward, making it look up at Lucy as she ran over. No hesitation was in her eyes, replaced with rage and fear instead. She gripped the sides of the zombies head twisting in opposite directions, snapping its neck. The body fell limp to the floor and the two fell out of there fighting trance._

_Carlos always knew Logan was a skilled fighter and handle himself against someone twice his weight. He also knew that Logan didn't like using what he knew, for some reason he felt that his skills gave him an unfair advantage in the fights that started because of the opposing person's ignorance and understanding. Never as he seen Logan like this. Not even hesitating in killing things that were once human, without an ounce of shame or pain in his eyes._

_His eyes killed Carlos, just thirty minutes before they were filled with so much life and happiness, but now, now they were void of anything. Carlos watched something break in Logan and hated that he couldn't help stop it._

_He saw the two karate skilled teenagers hug once more then separate. Lucy looked at Carlos and nodded, she could see the difference in Logan and knew that Carlos could help, no matter what the Latino thought he could help bring some life back to Logan's eyes. Lucy knew that._

"_Bye."_

_Logan nodded. "Bye."_

Kendall frowned when he saw the tears on Logan's face. He knew the story would be bad, but _damn_. It was way worse than what he or James went through. Not giving Logan a chance to object he went in for a hug, and was glad when Logan didn't fight it. Instead he gripped onto Kendall's shirt and finally let it out. Let every single fucking thing he's been holding in for a year. Killing his uncle, Dustin, his dad, and losing his mom. Every single ounce of pain finally poured out of him.

Logan sobbed and rested his head on Kendall's chest. "I... I... Aah!" Logan couldn't form a concrete sentence or thought as the pain overwhelmed him.

"Ssh, it's ok Logan. Everything will be ok. You wanna know why? Because I'm here."

Logan nodded as he sobbed, because for the first time in a while. He believed Kendall. For once, he believed that everything will turn out right. Why? Because someone he cared for deeply told him so. No matter how illogical that may sound Logan didn't care, because Kendall made him feel safe. Safer than he ever was with Dustin.


	14. Exploring the City of Angels

**Exploring the City of Angels  
**

A wobbly, exhausted Kendall, slowly took each step down the stairs without any ounce of fluidity. The dark, deep bags under his eyes made him look even more of a hot mess than he already was. His hair stuck out just like Logan's gravity defying hair but with even more resilience that would put Logan's hair to shame.

"You look like shit."

The blondes gaze slowly turned to see James leaning against a counter in the kitchen with bowl of cereal and powdered milk. As always, he looked immaculately clean, and for once Kendall was jealous over the prim state his friend was in.

A small glare hardened as he watched James take a spoonful of the cereal in his mouth. "Didn't get much sleep."

"Why?"

He was mocking him. Whether James knew it or not he was mocking Kendall because of how he listened to his body last night and have the beauty rest it needed. Kendall would have had the same but that changed when he woke up thirsty. All Kendall wanted to do was get a drink from the kitchen and then go back to sleep, but no, he had to spot Logan outside basking in the glow of the moon and looking irresistible. His interest peaking when he wondered why Logan was on the balcony, and another part filled with worry. Being the leader of the group he went outside to investigate, and also because he liked being around Logan. Being around the short brunet filled him with a sense of completion. He couldn't think of any other word than that. Complete.

With Logan, Kendall felt whole.

When he went outside he didn't expect the emotional night he was going to have. It only put him more on edge when Logan broke down. He's only seen that happen once before, and that was at the campsite all those weeks ago, but then it was nowhere as intense as last night. As if the wall Logan made around those painful memories just crumbled to dust and everything swept out in a storm.

Logan balled his eyes out for so long that Kendall almost fell asleep holding the shorter guy in his arms. The only reason he didn't was because Logan was able to gain control of his emotions and stop his crying.

"I'm so sorry."

Kendall remembered that was all Logan kept saying after he stopped his crying, as if crying was some kind of illegal activity.

"It's alright, Logie." The nickname left his lips without him even thinking. He wanted to assure that Logan losing his control wasn't a bad thing and if that meant showing more affection than he already did, then by all means let the fluffiness choke them.

Even after his countless reassurances after that Logan still felt the need to apologize, which caused them to have a little spat about excessive apologies. After that though they went their separate ways back to their rooms. Kendall didn't know until he got into his bed, but after sharing their lasts and having a little cry feat they were awake for nearly two hours.

And that's how Kendall wound up where he was now. At the foot of the stairs, major bags under his eyes with bed head, and less than five hours of sleep for the entire night.

"Couldn't sleep." Kendall knew that telling James the true reason why he had such a deplorable amount of sleep would only end up with an annoying amount of teasing from his best friend.

"Sucks." Kendall smiled as James seemed to buy the lie.

"Was that before or after your talk with Logan?"

Kendall had no idea why, but when James said that he flinched. Normally when he got caught he had this sort of grace of being caught, but when it had to do with Logan it was like he was walking with two left feet.

He sighed knowing it was best not trying to lie to James. "How'd you know?"

James hid his smirk behind a spoonful of cereal. "You always forget that I'm a light sleeper because of all the pranks you did to me when we were kids. I heard someone come out of there room and then I heard your door open too, so I went to see what was going on." He placed his spoon in the bowl, smirk smugly plastered in view. "And what a surprise when I see you and Logan chatting it up on the balcony. What were you guys talking about?"

Kendall sighed. "About what happened a year ago." He said as he shuffled to the kitchen and grabbing a bowl and started making himself breakfast.

"Oh." That wasn't the answer James hoped for. He hoped or something around the lines of the two declaring the love for one another and then having an intense make out session afterwards. A talk about the night his mom died, not so much. "How was it?"

Another sigh left Kendall. "His past is way more messed up than ours." He walked over to the3 counter where James made him an extra bowl of cereal.

James looked into the living room thinking back to the first few days he met Logan. "Didn't Carlos say something about him killing his family?"

"Yeah, he told me."

"Was it worse than what you did...?"

Kendall nodded. "Way worse. He killed his own dad, uncle, and boyfriend all in one night."

"Shit."

"Yeah." Kendall gingerly spun the spoon in his cereal. "We hugged though." He smiled sheepishly at James. Here comes the teasing. In 3... 2...1...

"My boy got some action!"

Kendall was about to laugh by the sliding door to the backyard opened. They both snapped their gazes to the entrance and saw the rest of the group walking in laughing and smiling. Katie was smiling smugly as Sebastian pouted. Carlos, Camille, and Stephanie were ripping with laughter. The two moms looked completely amused. Finally, both Jo and Logan walked in last. The two with some bruises and Logan limping slightly, nonetheless he was smiling widely with Jo.

"What happened to you two?"

Logan smiled even wider at Kendall causing the blond to unconsciously smile back. "Katie and Sebastian put a bit on whether if Jo or I could knock the other out in a sparring match."

"You lost?"

"I got distracted..." Logan turned and blushed.

"By?"

Logan bit his lip. Carlos being the best friend he was knew Logan didn't want Kendall to find out he got distracted because he saw the blond in the kitchen talking to James, so being a best friend changed the topic.

"So!" He walked over to Kendall and taking a spoonful of his cereal. "We going out and scavenging today?"

"Yeah." Kendall looked passed Carlos to the still blushing Logan. _I've never seen him act so... normal before._

"Alright!" Carlos jumped back into Kendall's view. "Let's get ready then! Come on Logan!" Carlos gripped Logan's shoulder and practically had to drag the blushing brunet up the stairs. The entire time Logan did his best to not stare at Kendall.

Kendall shamelessly watched Carlos drag Logan up the stairs. He continued staring at the stairs even when Logan and Carlos were out of sight.

That was until Katie kicked him in the shin.

"Ow!" He yelped grabbing his shin with one hand while balancing the bowl of cereal in the other.

"Kendall!" He looked down ready to glare at his little sister but it fell when he saw her smirk widen.

"What?" He snapped, placing the bowl on the counter.

"What happened last night?"

"We-uh."

"They talked." James bud in.

"About?"

"Stuff."

* * *

"James, thanks for earlier." Kendall mumbled as he turned the Hummer on.

After James successfully averted any conversation about the night prior to Logan's sudden jubilated state, they got ready to head out into the city. They may have a water purification system for all their water needs and electricity from the solar panels, but the house wasn't god. After they settled into the house they rarely made trips out of it for supplies or explore.

Today was the day they changed that. For one they were finally running low on supplies and two, some of them were getting stir crazy from staying in the house for so long. More specifically, Kendall, James, and Carlos. The rest of the group seemed perfectly capable of housing it for the near defendant amount of time. Especially Logan who didn't even seemed phased by the sudden change of action throughout the day. He transitioned back to the bookworm he was before. While Kendall, James, and Carlos roamed around the large house and try to find something to stave there boredom Logan locked himself up in the office where he found the blueprints and read the books in there.

The other three always tried to take him away from the books, but it only lasted for a few seconds before Logan was entranced by the books again.

"That's what best friends are supposed to do." James said, looking out the side window to see Logan lecturing Carlos about the use of a motorcycle. That only lasted for a few seconds until both Carlos and Stephanie pushed Logan away. Stephanie smiled at Carlos whispering something and giving him a peck on the cheek. She quickly ran back inside the house leaving the Latino stunned.

"Wooh! Get some!" James called out of the window.

Carlos turned and gave him the thumbs up.

"When did that happen?" Kendall looked back from the rear view mirror. Seeing Logan congratulate Carlos for the kiss.

"Since you've been head over heels for Logan."

"I haven't been head over heels for him!" Kendall shot back. A little too quickly for that.

"Mhmm. Let's just get to exploring."

Kendall huffed, and started to pout but stopped when he saw Logan in the rear view mirror and smiled. James smiled at what he was seeing. Since Logan joined them and when he found out Logan swung that way he knew something would happen between him and Kendall. The way the two connected nearly instantaneously. He couldn't fathom how the two lasted so long without an incident, but knew it was only a matter of time before something would happen.

He just hoped it was sooner rather than later.

* * *

Logan grunted when Carlos' squeeze him around his waist. He really didn't know why Carlos asked to join him on the motorcycle if he was terrified of the contraption, but here they were; following Kendall and James on the motorcycle throughout Los Angeles.

A grunt left his lips when they turned a corner of the abandoned street and Carlo squeezed the breath out of him.

"Carlos, let up a little. You're squeezing the life out of me." Logan croaked out.

"Sorry!" Carlos loosened up his grip just as the loud croak of the wallow talkie burst from Carlos' grip.

"Guys, there's a store down the street. Think we should check it out?" James' voice boomed from the speaker.

"Tell him we should. It seems like when Los Angeles was hit pretty hard and fast; people didn't have much time to scavenge the city." Logan said as they drove down the street to the store in the distance.

From what Logan could tell, the place could even make as a good second place for them to fortify. A large cement fence encompassed the perimeter of the building. Making it a good hold out spot if a hoard ever passed by. The house they were staying at would hold out the hoard but nowhere as long if they stayed at the store. Logan shook the thoughts out of his head as Carlos told James and Kendall yes. The place may have been good for a hold out, but in the long run it wouldn't be as good as the house. The house that had its own water purification system and powered by solar panels.

"They said to park just out of the fence just in case."

Logan nodded and let his fingers slip to the break handle and press down just as the Hummer in front of them slowed down and came to a stop. The motorcycles jerked to a stop causing Carlos to yelp and squeeze Logan even tighter.

Kendall and James got out of the hummer just in time to see Carlos squeeze the life out of Logan. For some reason Kendall felt a guy wrenching feeling as he saw the two so close. Something in his mind wanted to push the two apart, replacing Carlos arms with his own.

"Carlos, can you let me go?" Logan groaned out. He was amazed Carlos hasn't cracked one of his ribs from how tight the Latino gripped him.

"Right." Carlos looked down, smiling as he saw the concrete pavement not gliding under him anymore.

He was never riding with Logan on a motorcycle again. He still had no clue how Logan knew how to ride one in the first place, but supposedly his best friend did. He wasn't going to ask.

"How do you know how to ride a motorcycle?"

Looks like he didn't have to.

Logan looked at Kendall and smiled. A genuine smile that sort of freaked out James and Carlos because they don't see Logan smile a lot. Sure maybe a smirk or a grin everyone now and then, but a smile, that was once in a blue moon kind of thing.

"My uncle taught me."

"So your uncle knew karate and how to ride a motorcycle. He must've been a boss!"

Logan chuckled. "I guess he was, and he knew how to fight with weapons. Taught me a little, but I prefer using a stick rather than a sword."

"But you have a machete."

"I do." The four walked through the fence entrance. Three out of the four of them grimaced in disgust from the blood that was speed around in the small parking lot. Along with a few cars scattered about with blood on them as well.

"But how many times have you seen me use it?" Logan questioned, completely unfazed by the large amounts of blood decorating the outside of the store.

"Um..." James still shocked over the fact that Logan isn't one bit grossed out from the huge amount of blood around the four did his best to answer. "I don't think I've ever seen you use it."

"Exactly. I only use it when I absolutely have to." Logan froze in his steps as they passed a toppled SUV. "Like now."

As fast as he could his hand gripped into the handle of the machete and he pulled it from the sheath on his back. Just as he did a gargle erupted from behind the car and a large zombie jumped out at them. Going straight for the four, but before the other three could react at all at the situation Logan swung his machete as hard as he could, cutting the zombies face open.

It started to scream as it was pushed back from the cut, but it barely let out a wail when Logan stuck his machete in its mouth, stifling its cries of anger. Blood sputtered out of its mouth and onto the four, a majority landing on Logan.

He gripped the handle with both hands keeping the zombie away from the others and jerked it roughly; cutting it open in an upward motion. The head split in two as the zombie fell to the ground dead.

Logan sighed as his adrenaline high left his system. He looked at his clothes and frowned "Darn it. I got blood on me." He whined as he poked his now bloody button up Kendall found him in the house when they first searched it. "I liked this shirt." He huffed and turned around.

How brow furrowed. The way his friends looked at him dumbfounded him. It was like they haven't seen a zombie before.

"What?"

Kendall gulped the lump down his throat doing his best to find his voice. He knew Logan grew accustomed to the post-apocalyptic world fairly well, but today was the first time Logan acted completely normal after slicing a zombie apart, and moping about getting blood on his shirt as if it was the first time that ever happened.

"Nothing, let's just go inside."

Logan nodded and wiped the machete clean with his shirt and re-sheathed it. Smiling at his friends one more time he turned and walked to the store entrance.

The three gaped at Logan. "It's like he's another person." James let out in a breath.

"No," Carlos corrected. "he's like he was before the apocalypse." Carlos couldn't help the huge smile on his face as he ran up to Logan.

"Did I do that?" Kendall pointed over to Logan who was talking very animatedly with Carlos.

"I think you did."

Kendall wasn't sure how to feel about changing Logan's attitude so drastically in one night. He didn't think he would have the power to change Logan like that. To make him actually enjoy life again. That power over Logan scared him, but he knew he wouldn't abuse it if meant making Logan turn back into that soulless, heartless person he was before they met.

"You guys coming?" Logan shouted out.

"Yeah!" James called out. "Come on," he said in a low voice. "Think about the power you have over your crush later."

"I don't!" Kendall's protest stopped abrupt by the look James have him. "Shut up."

James laughed. "Let's go."

The two caught up to Carlos and Logan; James smiling as if he won the lottery and Kendall pouting. He was hoping James wouldn't tease him, he was wrong.

"Something wrong, Kendall?" Kendall looked up to see Logan smiling softly at him.

Damn, that smile.

"N-no, I'm alright."

The look Logan gave him clearly said he didn't buy it. "Sure." He turned back to the store, knowing that he would question Kendall about it later.

"You and James take that side of the store and Carlos and I will take the other." Logan walked off with Carlos, not giving James the chance to act as the Super Best Friend and get his friend and crush to go together.

"Come on, were running low on fruits and vegetables and my mom said that we should find some seeds and garden stuff." James grabbed Kendall as his pout deepened when he caught he glimpse of James' apathetic smile. It seemed that he had the same idea of splitting him off with Logan.

* * *

"Not tryin' to bring you down or anything, buts what's with you?" Logan glanced at Carlos. They were walking through an aisle with a cart of canned goods.

"What do you mean?"

Carlos rubbed his neck. "It's like you're a completely different person. Not that it's a bad thing! Just, what happened dude?"

Logan looked at Carlos and sighed. "Kendall and I had a talk last night."

"About?"

Logan bit his lip. He wasn't sure how Carlos would take it that he told someone he's known for barely a few months about a night that he's never spoken about with his best friend. "The night of the dance."

Carlos jaw nearly unhinged by how fast it fell. "Oh."

"Yeah. He kinda pushed it out of me though. He told me the night everything happened with him and James and I had to tell him ours." Logan averted his gaze from his best friend seeing a box of water sitting on a shelf. He was amazed by the plethora of supplies in the city. It was as if not even the living visited the city after the apocalypse. The city for the most part was in a much better condition than Minneapolis was. Excluding the small pockets of death and dismay scattered around the city, but compared to Minneapolis this place was like heaven for scavengers.

He walked to the box of water, picking it up and placing it in the cart. Just because they had a purification system for all their water needs didn't mean it would last. They might need the water if the system broke and they couldn't fix it.

He sighed when he saw Carlos' patient eyes still waiting for him to finish his story. "It was like..." A sigh "a weight lifted after I told him what happened. I'm still sad about that night, but just talking to Kendall about it shifted something in me. As if I wasn't being held back by that anymore."

Carlos was going to compliment his best friend about that big moment for him, and also tease him about the obvious crush he had on Kendall, but as he opened his mouth a horrendous rawer broke through the windows of the store. Glass violently bursting from the wall and scattered quickly through the front of the store.

The two fell to their knees, covering their ears with their hands as the loud rawer violently coursed through them.

"Fuck, that doesn't sound good.' Logan stood back on his feet, stepping on his toes to look down the store back to the front just in time to see the glimpse of bright sky blue fabric. "No." He breathed out.

He looked at Carlos then back to the front. "Not this time." He said in a lower voice getting Carlos' attention.

"What is it!?"

"Find Kendall and James and get the supplies in the Hummer." Ignoring the question he bolted down the aisle, hand gripping for his machete. What he would do for the pipe he found back in Minneapolis right about now. But no, they had to carry light these days and so he didn't bring the zombie killing extending pole with them, but he still had his machete and that was good enough for him.

"Logan!" The adrenaline fueled brunet glanced to his right, seeing Kendall and James trying to follow him.

"Get the supplies in the Hummer! I'll hold them off!"

Kendall was reluctantly pulled down the aisle to Carlos. Before they were out of eat shout Kendall shouted "In 'n out!"

Logan smiled at that. "In 'n out!"

Looks like his catchphrase was traveling around the group.

He ran out of the store, halting at once when he saw the zombie in the bright sky blue suit staring at him on a roof across the street. He could see the smug grin on the zombies face, as if was taunting him. The wound on its shoulder was still gaping, but clogged up from the blood that oozed and dried in the hole.

Logan's vision snapped to the entrance of the store.

"Fuck." He muttered.

He really wished he had his pipe right now. In the entrance was a hoard of runners bursting through and running straight at him. Quickly he unsheathed his machete and grabbed his gun from his waist and pointed it at the hoard. The sound of bullets hitting flesh resonated off the cement walls as Logan ran towards the zombies.

Zombies fell to the ground as the revolver in Logan's hand spun to the next bullet. He snapped the gun back to his waist when he only had two shots left. He had ammo but it would take time to reload the revolver. Time he didn't have.

Grabbing the machete with both hands he swung upwards as hard as he could. Letting the blade slice through a head and further ruining the shirt Kendall found for him with blood. He heard a snarl to his left and without looking Logan jammed the zombie in the gut with his elbow; pushing it back to give him room to attack.

He did his best to keep his breath even with all the zombies near him. He didn't want to say it, but he felt rusty from not attacking zombies for so long. His eyes scanned across the hoard that now surrounded him.

15

He could easily handle them if he had the pipe and a nine millimeter instead of a revolver, but without those two and him being rusty, this was going to be a challenge.

"Bring it." He smirked and the hoard jumped at him.

* * *

"Carlos! Where are you?!" Kendall and James ran through the aisle they saw Logan come out of, but Carlos wasn't there.

"Guys!" The two stopped on their heels when they heard Carlos hiss out. "Over here!"

They heard Carlos' voice call out from the back of the store. The two ran to the back of the store with their guns drawn ready to shoot any zombie that decided to try and pop up on them.

"Carlos! Where the fuck are you!?" Kendall was more worried about Logan than the Latino. All he wanted to do was find Carlos then go and help Logan.

"OVER HERE." Kendall looked passed a corner to see Carlos with a cart full of canned goods at a door. "This way!"

Kendall looked back to the front seeing Logan attack the zombie hoard. He desperately wanted to run over there and help, but knew that Logan was far better alone at taking down zombies than he was with other people. Even with Kendall who he shared this bond that they grew accustomed too so quickly they could take down zombies together without even saying a word.

"He'll be alright; we have to get this stuff to the Hummer." James pulled at his arm and pushed him to Carlos and the back exit.

"Ugh, fine." He ran to the door helping them take the cart out of the store. He turned back and whispered. "Be careful."

* * *

Logan panted. His machete hanged loosely in his grip as he supported himself by his left knee. Wiping the line of sweat on his forehead he looked around. He was able to get rid of ten of the zombies, but it took nearly all of his strength to just do that.

"I really need to start working out again."

He screamed out a battle cry and lunged at the last five who were working as a team. It seemed as if they were taunting him with their speed. That was one thing that gave them their advantage against most people. With Logan he learned that even with their speed all they did was lunge and try to take a chunk out of him, but this time it was different.

He swung his machete at the closest one, but before it could reach its intended target another zombie pushed him causing him to lose his balance. Falling, Logan let his hands touch the floor first and making the force of the fall go to his feet and pushed himself back up. Even if they were working together they weren't as smart as Logan is. With the extra force from pushing himself back up he swung the blade upwards. This time he heard a gurgle and flesh tearing.

He gasped when he felt a hand on his shoulder trying to pull him off his feet again. "Not this time." Logan swung on his heels pushing the zombie to its ass and lunged down. Blood spurted from its head when the machete plunged into its skull.

He stood back on his feet staring at the last three zombies standing a few feet away from him snarling and groaning. He tightened his grip on his machete. The leather of the handle creaked in protest as he pushed his centrifugal force to the balls of his feet. With a snarl he pushed forward but froze in his stance when he heard a gunshot.

His head snapped to the direction of the Hummer and saw birds burst out of trees nearby from the sudden noise. His heartbeat raced as he heard Kendall call out.

"JAMES!"

* * *

Kendall and James followed Carlos out of back of the store and around the cement wall. They could hear the fighting inside the cement walls. Logan grunting and shouting every few seconds in his adrenaline fueled rage. They did their best to walk as quietly as they could to not attract attention, but that was hard with the cart squeaking.

Kendall leaned against the fence when they reached the corner. He peered around it to see if the coast was clear. "Clear, let's get this stuff in the Hummer and load the motorcycle too."

Kendall threw James the keys and pulled out his gun as they paced to the Hummer. Kendall stood in front of the vehicle, closest to the entrance of the store. He could hear Logan killing the zombies as James opened the back of the Hummer and helped Carlos load in the food and supplies they found.

Kendall was about to look around the corner to see if Logan needed help but heard Carlos shout out.

"Behind you, James!"

Kendall's head jerked back to the two and saw a runner right behind James. He gasped when it tackled James, making the brunet shout out and hit his head against the ground.

"JAMES!"

* * *

Logan took in a deep breath and tapped the balls of his heels against the ground. The blades jumped out of his boots and he spun to the close zombie kicking it in the side of the head the blade jerking to a stop at the skull. He retracted his foot and the zombie fell to the ground dead. Not letting himself time to recover he spun with more force and did the same to the next zombie.

When his foot broke through the skull of the second to last zombie his hand went to his waist and grabbed his revolver. He pulled it out just as his foot touched the ground and pointed it at the zombie behind him. He felt no hesitation as he pushed the trigger and the bullet made the zombie fall to the ground.

Never giving himself the time catch his breath he tapped his heels on the ground again, this time the blades retracted back into the soles of the shoes and he ran to a car against the cement wall. The car groaned from the extra weight when Logan jumped on top and put his hands on top of the fence wall. His hands gripped the fence with all his strength he could pull out and feet hit the wall and pushed himself over it as fast as he could.

He stood on top of it only long enough to see what was happening. When he saw James on the ground with a runner on top of him he pointed his gun and pulled the trigger without giving him time to aim.

The bullet ricochets off the ground near James and the ground. "Fuck." He muttered and tightened his hold on his machete. Right now all he was thinking was why Carlos or Kendall weren't helping out and that's when he heard more snarls of zombies. He looked around and saw Kendall shooting at a few runners that were coming out of an alley way and Carlos was doing the same in front of the Hummer.

"Get. The. Fuck. OFF!" James shouted as he punched the zombie in the face. It fell right next to him and before he could grab his gun a machete zipped through the air and landed straight into the zombie's head; making it fall to the ground.

James looked up and saw Logan standing on top of the fence panting, covered in sweat and smiling at him weakly.

"Show of!"

Logan laughed but stopped when the bullets of his friends registered in his mind. He jumped off the fence and ran to James and the zombie; grabbing the hilt of the machete he pulled it out of the skull.

"Get the car started."

"What about the motorcycle?"

"Leave it!" Logan went into his pocket, fumbled for a second until he felt the led bullets, and pulled them out.

He started reloading the gun and ran to Kendall. An underlying amount of fear coursed through him as he saw Kendall struggling with keeping the zombies at bay. Whenever he took down one two more took its place.

"DIE BITCHES!" Logan ducked when he heard James shout out then was followed by a barrage of bullets piercing the air around them. He looked behind him and saw James holding the M4 Carbine going trigger happy and cleared the front of the street.

"Come on!" He turned and saw Kendall running up to him. Logan was about to stand back on his feet, but Kendal grabbed him by the waist and picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Kendall!"

"No time!" He huffed.

Logan was about to protest and say that he could walk, but next thing he knew he was thrown in the back of the Hummer with Carlos sitting next to him shooting out the window. He sat up when James jumped in the driver's seat and Kendall in the passenger. The doors barely had time to shut when James pressed his foot on the accelerator.

Logan sat up as they zoomed passed the zombies. He looked up and saw the one in the sky blue suit staring at the Hummer drive away. Logan scowled. The zombie was getting smarter with each attack. Before he could control the zombies just to an extent, but now it was like he was telling them instead of just trying to eat them to attack in a certain way. It was only a matter of time before Logan wouldn't be able to outsmart him and that scared Logan, because after so many months being alone he didn't want that to happen again. Which meant he would have to give his all to take the one in the sky blue suit to protect everyone, especially Kendall.


	15. Red Highlights of Death

**Red Highlights of Death  
**

"Umm... I think we're lost..." James let his eyes skim around the area they were parked in.

He's never had a good sense of direction; couldn't read a map for his life. The only reason he was able to pass his Driver's Ed exam was because the driver's Ed Instructor happened to be a women going through a nasty divorce and needed some love. Not the kind you would think, just someone to tell her that she was beautiful. James never being the one to not use his handsome features for his own gain flirted the hell out of her, which thusly distracted her enough for her not to notice the stop signs he so blatantly missed throughout the exam.

But because of his lack of direction, they were now somewhere in the middle of Los Angeles without a clue where to go. He looked around and saw a sign of a hotel **The Palm Woods** up ahead the street.

Carlos groaned, rubbing his stomach. He hasn't had anything since that morning and they've been driving around the city for nearly two hours. They were lost and he should have been worried about that, but his stomach always took importance before everything.

"I don't care, can we just stop and eat something. I'm starving!" His stomach growled in agreement.

Kendall sighed, looking down at the map in his lap. He's never had trouble reading a map before in his life. When he was younger he was obsessed with them, so reading one would be cake. Normally in an event like the one that conspired a few hours ago with the zombies wouldn't have distracted him, and it didn't, but Logan did.

He could see the state Logan was in. Complete and utter exhaustion. He should have expected that. They hardly did anything since they arrived Los Angeles, and it seemed as if Logan was a completely different person when he was bored. He still sparred in the morning with Jo but that was it. He didn't do anything physically demanding other than the short sparring matches. The rest of his time was spent reading the books from the office. He lounged around the living room letting his mind escape in the enthrallment called books.

By doing that he became rusty. His body losing its toned muscles slowly each day until taking out fifteen zombies was his limit, and when he saw the way Logan was panting and nearly out of energy Kendall panicked. He still is panicking. He knew that Logan could protected himself, earlier today showed him that Logan was still equipped to fend off the flesh eaters. But nowhere as much as a few months before, and that worried him.

When he saw Logan ready to push himself even more to help Kendall, Kendall snapped. Luckily James decided that was the moment to bring out there largest piece of arsenal, the Carbine M-4. Even though it would attract the few straggling zombies still wondering the city to their location it gave them an opening to retreat, and when he saw that opening he took it. He grabbed Logan and threw him over his shoulder; bolting to the Hummer.

So Kendall wasn't distracted by what happened a few hours ago with the zombies, no, he was distracted at the thought of losing Logan.

"Do you know where we are, Ken?"

He was snapped from his thoughts at the soft sounds of Logan's voice calling out to him.

"Wha-ah... no." He stammered out. Not because of Logan speaking to him, because Logan gave him a nickname.

Kendall was never fond of nicknames. Logan was the exception to that; he would call Logan Logie all the time since they grew close. That was it though. He wouldn't call anyone else a nickname, and he was never called one. It was always just Kendall or big brother from Katie but that was like an obligation, so being called a nickname like "Ken" threw him for a loop.

Logan sighed. He wasn't as inept in directions as James was but he couldn't read a map either. Never had to, and yes common sense would have worked splendidly but his cognitive functions were at their limit for the day.

The shock of the zombie in the sky blue suit following them across the country caused his mind to reel in a hundred different ways. Including that he was learning how to control zombies far more than he could have in past. It pretty much shut down his thinking process in a shell shock. Trying to read a map in the brain wiped state he was in wouldn't help them any better if James suddenly had a sense is direction.

Logan opened his mouth to speak but stopped when his best friends hand suddenly shoved its way to his face.

"Logaaaan! I'm hungry!"

Logan looked utterly unamused by his friend suddenly molesting his face with his hand.

"Carlos."

His hand lethargically moved across his face scrunching Logan's eyes shut.

"Get."

A finger rubbed his nose.

"Your hand."

Two of Carlos' digits were dangerously close to going into his mouth.

"OFF MY FACE!"

Logan grabbed the hand that was molesting his face and threw it in Carlos' lap.

"But I'm hungry."

Logan sighed. "We don't have any food."

"I have this energy bar." James turned the ignition off and pulled an energy bar out of his pocket, but as quickly as he took it out Carlos snatched it from his grip and devoured it like he hasn't had anything to eat in a week.

"I was saving that for later..." James huffed.

"What do we do, Kendall?"

Oh, how Kendall wanted Logan to call him Ken again. The way it rolled off his tongue... _ugh!_

"I guess we'll stay at the Palm Woods for the night and try to get back to the house tomorrow." He looked down the street to see the entrance of the hotel wide open. The doors grasping the hinges as the wind made them creak back and forth. "Let's check it out by foot. Wouldn't want any more zombies trying to attack us because they heard the sound of the Hummer."

Kendall opened the Hummer door and got out with the others following his lead. When the doors closed the four walked down the sidewalk to the hotel. The only sound was there breathing and the wind brushing against the trees; the subtle creaks from the doors up ahead were low and groaning.  
Kendall instinctively walked the closest to Logan; feeling the need to watch over someone who messed with his feelings.

Logan looked around the area they were in; hardly paying attention to Kendall who was only a hair away from him. His eyes and ears were opened for any sudden movements or noise.

Now knowing that the zombie in the sky blue suit could control other zombies with far more grace then before caused him to be far more paranoid. He didn't know if he could control them to the point where they could attack them without uttering a single noise.

"Do you miss it?"

Logan looked at Kendall with a raised eyebrow. "Miss what?"

"The life before."

"Oh." Logan looked back ahead of them.

Did he miss the life before the apocalypse? It wasn't like he had a bad bringing up. The reason he learned karate was to defend himself if people picked on him, but that stopped around middle school. People saw all the A's and 100's he got so they treated him nicer for help. It may have not been an ideal situation but he didn't hate it. He liked his old life, but if he said he missed it he would be lying. He cherished the memories but wouldn't want them to come back.

"I don't know." He answered truthfully. "But there's one thing that I'm positive about."

He looked at Kendall and smiled. "I wouldn't want it back because if everything suddenly went back to the way it was before than I never would have met you."

The smile on Kendall's face grew impossibly wider. It felt as if face was going to be split in two.

"Me neither."

The two reached the corner of the street and smiled at each other. James and Carlos lagged behind knowing that it would be better if they just confessed their feelings sooner rather than later, so anytime they were around they did the best to stay out of the way, hoping they would just kiss already.

Logan opened his mouth ready to tell Kendall that he loved spending time with him. A little upfront, yes, but it was the truth.

"I-"

The noise of metal scrapping against concrete shut Logan's mouth. His head snapped to the corner of the street as the noise grew closer. Kendall's hand went for his gun at his waist, but Logan's beat him to it. He would have been beyond giddy that Logan was practically holding his hand if it wasn't for the impending doom lingering around the corner.

Logan unsheathed his machete slowly. The blade made a low hissing noise as it protested the movement against the leather it was bind in. He knew it would be too risky to use a gun. What if it was only one? Just because California had less zombies than Minnesota didn't mean there went still some in the city.

And what if it was the one in the sky blue suit controlling another one from the distance? Using just a gun to try to take out a zombie who was being controlled by another with an intellect that could rival a human might not be enough.

Kendall opened his mouth but shut it when Logan's grip on his hand tightened. He knew Logan would want to do this on his own but he thought it was too risky. He didn't even have time to think of another way to protest when Logan shoved the leader behind him and ran around the corner.

The first thing Kendall heard was the sound of metal hitting metal.

* * *

Logan's heart beat was throbbing in his ear. He heightened his senses for any type of clue for what he was about to encounter, but whatever or whoever was around the corner was good. He couldn't make out anything that would help other than scraping of metal against the ground.

He pushed the underlying fear aside and only thought of his friends. That was enough to push him around the corner.

His feet ran around the corner and he reacted instantly to what he saw. He swung his machete at the clothed figure covered in blood with a samurai sword in their hand.

The second he swung the figure swung back just as hard. The metal of the swords rang in the air, scaring away any birds or creatures in the vicinity, also alerting Kendall and the others.

Logan grunted at the unexpected force. The impressive strength from the figure in front of him pushed him back onto his heels.

The swords flew apart from each other. Logan planted his feet firmly on the ground and pushed forward. Again their swords clashed. This time they angrily held their ground, both stuttering at the force the other was exerting.

Logan pushed back as they exerted more force and pushed the blade down. That was Logan's only opening. Only a few seconds into the fight and he knew that taking them out would be a challenge if he didn't have an opening like that. He stepped on the blade with his foot; taking his revolver from his waist and pointing it at whoever attacked. At the same time the figure's free hand went to their back and pulled a gun out, pointing straight into Logan's gut.

"LOGAN!"

Logan heard Kendall call out. He ignored it and noticed the way the figure in front of him faltered in their stance.

"Logan?" The voice breathed out.

Logan's own hold on his gun weakened when he heard the voice. He knew that voice considering he grew up with it learning karate.

"Lucy?"

At the same time the two lowered their guns. Logan moved his foot away from holding the sword in place on the ground and looked at the robe figure in awe.

"Is that you?"

The figure in front of him pulled their gun away and removed the covering over there head. Logan smiled when he saw the bright red steak of highlights contrast in the sun.

Logan could believe his eyes. "I... you're...!"

She smiled, re-sheathing her sword. "It's been awhile."

He shook his head and went straight in for a hug.

"We thought you were dead." He said in the hug, his hold on her tightening.

"I thought Carlos and you were too."

"Uh, Loga-"

"Lucy!" Carlos zipped by a confused Kendall and James, and ran straight into the hug. Logan lost his breath by the pressure Carlos applied to the hug and Lucy nearly lost her footing when Carlos tackled himself into the hug.

"We thought you were dead!"

"Logan just said that." Lucy breathed out, attempting to get any small amount of air back into her lungs.

"Carlos, Logan?" Kendall's questioning voice brought the three out of there little reunion.

"Who's this?"

Logan pried himself out of Carlos' grip and smiled at Kendall. "This is Lucy."

"Lucy..." Kendall repeated. Something about that name seemed familiar.

Logan chuckled and put away his machete and gun. "You don't remember?"

"I'm getting there." Kendall waved Logan away as he thought back.

The only times Logan talked about his past were wheat hey first met and the night before. The night before seemed more likely. He remembered Logan talking about someone he knew that had the same red highlights this girl in front of him had. Like a light bulb it clicked.

"Lucy! The chick in your karate classes and your friend you got separated from at the dance!"  
Logan nodded then walked over to James and Kendall with Lucy and Carlos.

"What happened?"

Lucy sighed, looking around the area. "It's a long story."

"We hav-"

Logan stopped when he heard a roar. The way it was deep, low, and rumbling sent a shiver down his spine. Everyone's gaze turned around to the Hummer and where the roar came from.

"A puncher." Kendall breathed out.

"Fuck, the ones with the huge arms?" Lucy asked, shearing her sword and grabbing her gun.

"Yeah, we have to get out of here."

James grabbed Kendall shoulder, stopping him from running to the Hummer. "It's too close to the Hummer. We have to run."

"That hotel down the street?" Logan asked, grabbing his gun.

He's heard of punchers from his friends but has never seen one in real life, and from what they told him, he doesn't want to.

"Let's go!" Logan hissed out, grabbing Kendall's bicep and pulling him down the street with the others.

Just when they reached the doors to the Palm Woods they heard the sound of a loud break and crumble. Logan looked back when Kendall pushed everyone inside. Logan caught the glimpse of an inhumane arm breaking a concrete fence near the Hummer just as Kendall pushed him through the doors.

Kendall shut the door behind him after he pushed Logan in. Turning on his heel he looked out into the street and saw two punchers walk out of an alley near the Hummer. The skin on their biceps and forearms tore open to show the protruding muscles underneath. They looked like Hulk without working on his legs. The muscles big enough to tear the shirt of the zombies that wore them.

"Crap. It looks like they're not going anywhere."

Kendall turned around and gawked at the sight he saw. Currently James and Carlos were standing in front of him; Logan and Lucy were ganging up on a small group of zombies.

Logan was using a small blade he had to stab a Walker in the face and Lucy was using her sword to cut another one's head off.

"Woah..." James breathed out as he saw the two work in sync with each other.  
Without even trying Logan and Lucy killed four zombies. Logan huffed, he was kneeling on the ground taking his small blade out of a zombies head and Lucy just finished beheading a zombie. They were about to stop when they heard a groan behind them.

Logan used his free hand and elbowed the zombie behind them in the shin, making it fall to the ground in front of him. Lucy swung back with her sword in a downward motion. The blade of her sword cutting the head of the zombie.

Logan stood up and Lucy put away her sword.

"We still got it."

"Yeah," Logan stuck the knife back in his boots. "we do."

"That was awesome!" James ran to the two with Carlos. "Where did you guys learn how to fight together like that?"

Lucy put away her sword, smiling. "Logan and I were in the same karate classes since we were little."

"Wow."

Logan looked away and saw Kendall still standing near the doors looking over at him. Letting Lucy get reacquainted with Carlos and to get to know James, Logan walked over to their blond leader.

"You never cease to amaze me." Was the first thing Kendall said when Logan walked over.

Logan smiled. "Thanks."

The two turned back to the door and looked outside.

"Why didn't we just go outside and deal with the two?"

Kendall shook his head. "Those things are different from the others we've faced."

"How?"

"They're a lot harder to kill. Before we met up with you or set up at the creek we were jumped by one of them. It took nearly all we had to kill it." Kendall sighed as he saw the two Punchers lounge around near the Hummer.

"Looks like we'll be staying here for the night."

"Why was it hard to kill them?"

"There skin is like super thick or something, and even if we shoot them in the head it doesn't do anything. You have to totally destroy the head or cut it off to kill it."

Logan looked back outside, lucky that they weren't out there right now. "Damn."

"Yeah. Come on; let's go find a place we can stay at for the night." Kendall put his hand on Logan's back and led him away from the closed doors. Not once letting his hand leave Logan's back until they reached their friends who were now sitting in the chairs in the lobby talking.

"You should kiss James, that'll be awesome."

Carlos gaped at Lucy's request and James looked at Carlos and examined his friend, seeing if Carlos was hot enough to kiss him.

"Nah." James shook his head. "He's like a solid seven. I only go for eights and up."

"Did… did you just _rate me_!?"

Kendall chuckled with Logan. Lucy leaned back in her chair smiling that she was able to distract James from trying to hit on her by making Carlos his problem.

"Well, yeah. I only kiss eights and up. You're a solid seven."

"Dude!" Carlos pointed at his crotch. "I'm a guy!"

James nodded. "I never said you weren't."

Carlos shook his head. "I… uh. What are we going to do for the night? I'm still hungry." He decided it was best to change the subject and figure out what they were doing since the Punchers weren't going to go anywhere for the rest of the day.

"We're staying here for the night."

"Here, here?" Carlos gestured to the lobby. It may have been a nice lobby, but he was not going to sleep on one of the couches. Whoever was the manager here before liked to spend as little money as possible. The couches looked nice but were hard as a rock.

"No, we'll find an apartment and stay there."

"You should let me and Logan scope the place out first." Lucy stood up and walked over to the leader and Logan. "It'll be fast and easier to clear this place out and find a place if it was just the two of us."

Not waiting for an answer she grabbed Logan's wrist and dragged him down the hall and to the stairs.

Kendall flicked his tongue on the top of his mouth.

"You only do that when you're angry." James pointed out.

"Yeah, well…"

"Is it because she took your _Logie_ from you?"

Kendall huffed, looking away to try and hide the blush creeping on his face.

* * *

"So, Kendall huh?" Lucy did her best to sound completely nonchalant while they walked down the empty hallway of the Palm Woods.

Logan glanced at his friend with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, what about him?"

"Don't play dumb. He likes you."

Logan looked at her shocked. Slowly though the look of shock left and was replaced with a small smile.

"You think?"

"Being here only for a few minutes I can already tell that he likes you."

"How can you tell?"

She smiled. "The way he looks at you. It's like how Dustin used to look at you."

Logan nodded.

"So why aren't you doing anything about it?"

"It's not like it was before." Logan looked around the corner of the hall. Once clear they walked around.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want what happened to Dustin happen to Kendall."

"And you think that if you two get together that'll happen?"

Logan couldn't find the words to agree so he nodded.

"Logan that might or might not happen, but if you don't tell Kendall how you feel you'll regret it if something happens."

"I know that. I'm just… I'm scared."

"Logan, being scared is something you go through in life. All you have to do is push the fear aside, because if you don't you won't be with someone you care about deeply."

Logan sighed, he knew Lucy was right. "Let's get back to the others; it looks like the second floor is clear. We'll find a place up here."

* * *

"THIS PLACE HAS A SWIRLY SLIDE!" Carlos pushed James aside and ran into apartment 2J.

"I told you he would like it." Logan nudged Lucy, making her chuckle.

Carlos ran to the swirly side excited to get on it. He hasn't been on a slide in years and the last time he did he had to force Logan down with him. He thought it was fun but Logan kept saying it felt awkward going down a slide with his best friend at the age they were.

He ran to the front of the slide ready to climb up and go down it, but stopped when his stomach grumbled. "I'm hungry!"

He turned and looked at Logan as if Logan has food.

"You ate my energy bar, that didn't fill you up?"

Carlos shook his head at James. "Nope, I didn't even consider that a snack."

James sighed. "I'll check what there is too and see if I can make anything."

Lucy grabbed Carlos and pushed him down a hall, telling him something about picking a room for the night; leaving Logan and Kendall alone in the living room.

"That couch is orange." Kendall pointed at it. "Like really orange."

Logan laughed at Kendall's blatantly.

"Yeah, it is." Logan took a seat and smiled when Kendall took one right next to him.

"Did you find anything for us to eat, James?" Kendall leaned back and not so smoothly out his arm behind Logan, letting it rest on the couch.

James looked up from a cabinet he was searching, smiling when he saw Logan notice Kendall's movement and lean into it.

"I found some ramen and soup." He showed the cups of ramen and cans of soup.

"I call the soup!"

The next thing he saw was a blur tackle James and grab the soup can from him. James was dazed when he saw Carlos running around the kitchen finding something to open the can.

"Fast." James shook the dizzy away.

"So it looks like we're having ramen for dinner. Now all we need is water to cook it in, and possibly a fire."

"I have those two covered." Lucy walked out of the hall with a bag she was carrying from earlier in her hands. "Since it seems like Carlos won't let me leave the group we can use my water I have and the tools I have to make a fire."

She threw the bag at James. He caught it but nearly dropped it at the sheer weight.

"Crap, heavy."

She walked over to James and Carlos in the kitchen, and started to help prepare the ramen.

"Me and Carlos have set up the room arrangements."

"Is there enough for everyone?"

"Nope." She looked over at Logan and Kendall, doing her best to hide her devious smile. "Carlos and James are sharing a room, I'll take my own, cause you know, I'm a lady and all, and Logan and Kendall can share the other room."

Her smile almost grew when she saw the way Kendall smiled at the news. Who's the match maker? She is.

* * *

"I'm surprised James can actually make ramen taste that good." Logan rubbed his stuffed stomach; walking in the room he and Kendall would be sharing.

Dinner went by fast but it was fun. Lucy caught them up on what's happened with her. After leaving Logan and Carlos at the dance she made it home, but it seemed like she was too late.  
The house was rampaged through, being as it was fairly close to the school. Her parents were nowhere in sight. She spent the entire night searching for them, killing any zombies that tried to attack her. By the time the sun rose she knew he was alone.

After that she spent the next few months wondering around Minnesota searching for her parents, but after searching for six months straight with no clue on where they were she gave up.

The next six months she traveled on foot to California. On her first night alone she was attacked while searching for her parents. The zombies pushed her to a backyard with a pool. That was when she saw the way water affected them. It disoriented the ones near her and the pool. Giving her a chance to kill them and flee.

When she gave up on looking for her parents she knew the safest place would be California. It took her six months but she finally arrived. She was lucky enough that a week into the city she found Logan and Carlos.

"There's only one bed."

Logan looked at the bed then at Kendall. "We've shared a bed before."

"I know that, it's just, I was in Carlos and James' room and they had separate beds."

"If you want I can ask James to switch with me."

"No!" Kendall waved Logan's question off. "No, it's alright. I'm cool with sharing a bed for the night."

"Alright."

Logan turned and without really thinking personal boundaries took off the blood stained shirt Kendall found him at the house.

Kendall breath hitched when he saw the bare back of Logan. Even though it was only Logan's back he could say that he was very well turned on at the moment.

Kendall watched Logan stretch, letting his bones pop back into place after the stressful day they had.

"Kendall?"

Snapping from his gaze and sexual thoughts about having Logan moaning underneath him Kendall looked up. "Y-yeah?"

Logan chuckled. "Stop staring and get ready to sleep."

"Right." Kendall plopped his gun on the end table near the bed. Looking up he saw Logan walk to the other side of the bed. During his move to the bed Kendall didn't catch Logan taking off his pants because now all he was in was a pair of very tight boxer briefs.

_ Dead kittens, dead kittens, dead kittens!_

He took off his shirt leaving only his undershirt on and took off his pants.

Logan moved the covers and saw Kendall standing on the other side of the bed.

"Hockey puck boxers? Really, Kendall?"

Kendall glared at Logan and got in bed. "These boxers are amazing Mr. Boxer Briefs."

"Hey, it's easier to run away from zombies when you're all packed away nice and comfy then just flailing all over the place. I'd rather feel comfortable then feel like a new born slapping my balls with every step I take."

Kendall laughed. That image was hilarious and gross at the same time. Easily taking him away from his dirty thoughts about making the boy next to him in bed scream all night in pleasure.

Logan chuckled but it in with a yawn. "Tired." He said finishing his yawn.

"Then go to sleep."

Logan nodded. He flipped to his side and looked at Kendall. Kendall saw the way Logan was looking at him, and then biting his lip. It was like he was wanting to ask Kendall a question but couldn't do it.

"What is it?"

Logan looked at Kendall in the eyes. "I'm sorry about this."

"About wha-!"

Kendall yelped. He did not expect for a pair of lips to crush against his.

Logan was fucking _kissing_ him!

Kendall was about to kiss back in utter bliss, but just as he was Logan pulled away.

"Sorry." Logan turned and faced away from Kendall.

_ ...YES!_ Was all Kendall's mind could do. He looked at Logan, making sure the other wouldn't see him.

When he was sure Kendall punched the air.

Looks like Kendall wasn't the only one thinking about kissing a guy.


	16. Attacked in the Home

**Attacked in the Home  
**

"He kissed you!?"

Kendall nodded.

"When? How? Was it wet? Were there teeth? Tongue? Biting? Dry humping?"

"Last night before bed, a little, no, no, no, and we're not even at that level yet."

James looked down the street and saw Logan. He couldn't believe that Logan made the first move! Logan, Logan Mitchell, kissed his friend on the mouth! That was like James being awarded the sexiest man alive by People magazine. His mind couldn't fathom that a person he met months ago who didn't feel an ounce of grief when he found out his mother was most likely dead kissed someone because he had feelings for.

"But he hasn't talked to me since."

"What? Why?"

James could hear Logan, Carlos, and Lucy talking down the street. He couldn't make anything out but could hear that Logan's tone was a sad one.

"I think he thinks that I hate him."

"Why would he think that?"

"I don't know! He didn't even let me kiss him back!"

Kendall looked down the street at where the Hummer was. When he woke up that morning Logan was nowhere in sight so he went looking for the guy that kissed him.

He jumped out of bed putting back on his shirt and pants. He would have changed faster if he didn't while my putting on his pants trip and fall. Luckily his face broke his fall.  
When he was done using his face as a mat he walked out of the room.

The thing he was most amazed about was that he was up before dawn. Waking up before dawn was a normal practice for him while they were on the road, but the longer they stayed at the house the later he slept in. It isn't to the point that he's like a teenager who sleeps away half the day, just later than before.

He looked around the apartment. He didn't have to go into the room James' and Carlos' shared for the night, because the loud obnoxious snoring of Carlos could be heard from the hall. He wondered how James survived the night without slitting Carlos' throat.

He went to the living room after his search of the apartment. Kendall was frustrated, he didn't find Logan anywhere.

Giving up his search in the apartment he decided it would be best to look outside. Knowing Logan, Kendall knew that the boy who kissed him wouldn't fear being outside alone with zombies on the prowl.

Checking his gun once more he walked out the door. He was so confused about the kiss. He liked it but it seemed like Logan was apprehensive about it.

Pushing away the cluttering thoughts for now he made his way through the hallway of The Palm Woods. He liked The Palm Woods. The place was homey, big, but having to think about the group as whole he knew this wouldn't be the best place to stay at. He had to consider the others in the decision, and the place they were staying was far more fortified then The Palm Woods. What with resistive glass, steel doors and own power system. The house on the beach was the safer bet.

Even as there group grew the house was still the safest. They might be a little cramped for space now with Lucy, but I was better than being stuck on the road.

He reaches the end of the stairwell to the lobby. He never ounces reached for his gun when he walked into the lobby. When Logan and Lucy were checking the floors and clearing them out Kendall, Carlos and James cleared the rest of the first floor and boarded up any exits to make sure nothing could get in. It wasn't as fortified as Kendall would have liked but it was made safe for the night.

He let his eyes roam around the lobby for any signs of the smaller brunet, but huffed out he didn't see Logan anywhere. Figuring that maybe Logan was outside of The Palm Woods he walked to the entrance.

Frowning because he was right when he saw the door to The Palm Woods propped open with a brick.

He knew Logan was skillful in the art of slaying zombies but leaving an entrance open like that with zombies lurking was a stupid mistake.

He opened the door and frowned. Not because Logan was an idiot for leaving the door open, but because Logan wasn't there.

His eyes narrowed at the red highlights.

"Oh, hi Kendall."

"Hi." He said eyeing the sword latched to her waist.

He didn't hate Lucy. He was just suspicious. She pretty much just popped out of nowhere. Kendall could understand the excitement Logan and Carlos shown, but he couldn't say that he was in the same boat.

"Where's Logan?" He asked, skipping any pleasantries she was thinking of having.

She frowned a little. "He went to go get his motorcycle."

"What?" Kendall shouted. That was beyond stupid. "Why? We could have gone with him when we woke up!"

"Quiet down or you'll attract stragglers."

Kendall huffed, keeping his glare fixed on their newest member who hasn't won any points in his mind.

Lucy saw the glare as a way to start the explanation. "I found a map of Los Angeles in the room I was staying in this morning. I could hear Logan awake already and told him about it. He then told me about the motorcycle and what happened before we met up. He pushed me to give him the map and go get the motorcycle by himself."

"Why didn't you go, or at least tell me so I could go?"

"He didn't want to wake you and said he needed to be alone."

"Did he tell you why?"

She shook her head. "No, when I asked he grabbed the map and said he'll be back as soon as possible."

Kendall sighed and looked down the street in hips of seeing Logan ride up the street in the motorcycle.

When he didn't, he turned to Lucy.

"He kissed me last night."

Lucy's shocked expression quickly turned into a devious smirk, and then confused frown.

"Yeah. That's how my face was when he kissed me yesterday."

"What do you mean?"

"He said he was sorry then went to sleep without giving me a chance to talk to him."

Lucy groaned and kicked the ground. "That's our Logan being an idiot."

"What do you mean?"

Lucy looked at Kendall with a set gaze. "What happened with Dustin?"

"What?" That was random.

"I didn't want to ask Logan or Carlos when I realized he wasn't with you guys."

"He died saving Logan, why?"

Lucy rubbed her forehead. "Logan was, rather I say, is really inept when it comes to relationships."

"What?"

"At the beginning of his relationship with Dustin it was really one sided for a while. Logan was always scared and nervous of what Dustin and others thought of him. It took a while but after he got over that hump his relationship with Dustin was one everyone wanted."

Kendall nodded at the advice. "Thanks for that information."

"Yeah."

Kendall could understand why Logan was apprehensive. After finding everything out about him two nights ago it made him see Logan differently. Logan's mind was just twisted in a way that wanted to keep him distanced from people.

Kendall was going to change that. Even if it took him the rest of his life.

* * *

Logan tightened his grip on the break of the motorcycle. Grateful that this time it Lucy was riding with him instead of the death grip of Carlos. The motorcycle slid to a slow stop in front of the house. Before it could come to a complete stop the garage doors opened with Jo next to the entrance.  
She had her hand lying lazily on top of her gun at her waist, eyeing Lucy with conviction and confusion.  
Logan pulled into the garage and turned the motorcycle off. The sound of the Hummer rolling up behind with a door fling open caught his attention.

"Food!" Carlos ran out of the garage and into the house.

James walked into the house just as not as hectic as Carlos was. He kept mumbling about greasy hair and the need of a shower. The two reached the entrance from the garage to the house when Mrs. Knight and Garcia stopped the two.

Kendall was planning on telling Logan how he felt and kiss the crap out of the short brunet but the looks on his and Carlos' mom stopped his thought process. Without even being told he knew something was up.

"What happened?"

"It's Stephanie and Camille."

* * *

"They're idiots"" Kendall paced the living room, his mind racing at how much his two friends could be so stupid.

"They had to act fast when that hoard of zombies rushed the house." Mrs. Garcia explained.

"They ran out and led the zombies away from here before they got too close."

Kendall sighed and looked around the living room. James was doing his best not to scowl at the situation and that he'll have to go a few more hours not taking the shower he desperately wanted and needed. Carlos lost his appetite and stared blankly at the wall near the fireplace. Jo was sitting next to Carlos rubbing his back with her hand attempting to comfort her friend. Lucy was sitting near Mrs. Garcia absorbing the new life she was out in. And Logan, he was busy distracting Sebastian and Katie on the patio with an intense game of Poker as far away from Kendall as he could get.

Kendall didn't like that. When Logan came back unscathed from his side trip for the motorcycle and saw Kendall there he made sure he only spoke when absolutely necessary. Then doing a jerk move and ignore Kendall any other time. It seemed like the Kendall hating Logan thing was switched around.

"Do we know where they're at?"

Mrs. Knight nodded. "The last time we were able to reach them before there walkie talkie died was that they were hiding in a floral shop on top of the roof. They said that they were lucky because it was only Walkers and Runners."

"Do we know where exactly?"

"No, but they said that it was near a school. St. James Episcopal."

"I know where that is." Lucy interrupted. "I can take you guys there."

"We can't all go and leave my mom, Mrs. Garcia, Katie and Sebastian alone."

"I can stay."

All heads tuned to the voice behind them. Logan was standing at the entrance with Katie and Sebastian at his side.

"No, it's-"

"Kendall." Logan interrupted with a calm yet tight voice. "You guys go get Camille and Stephanie. I'll stay behind and keep the others safe."

"But-"

"Ken."

Damn, that nickname.

"Go."

Kendall sighed and looked at Lucy. "Let's go."

* * *

Camille was utterly pissed about the situation she was thrown in by Stephanie. It was a quiet morning when a hoard of zombies happened to come by dangerously close to the house, and it just happened to be the same day Stephanie was in a Carlos mood.

No one really said that except for her. When Camille found out that Stephanie liked Carlos Stephanie got in these moods. They were rare and few. Only happening every couple of weeks. But every time it happened it was like having the girl version of Carlos around.

When Stephanie had an insane idea about leading the zombies away Camille quickly figured out she was in a Carlos type mood. That why they were now stuck on top of a roof of a floral shop, miles away from the house, dead tired from all the running, no ammo, and surrounded by zombies.

"Ha, try and bite us now!" Stephanie shouted out, throwing a bouquet of rotted flowers down at the zombies.

Camille sighed watching Stephanie throwing anything she was able to grab in the store when they ran up to the roof. The sun scorched down on them but it seemed like only Camille was being affected.

Damn Mexicans and there resistance to heat.

"How long have we been up here?" She asked looking at Stephanie in mid throw of a vase.

"Um, five hours I think?"

"Ugh!"

She ignored the groans of the zombies below them and sat against a wall of cement. "They should have been here by now."

"They didn't make it back yesterday. Probably caught up with a hoard like us."

"Maybe, but they should have made it back to the house earlier today and then should have been here by now."

Stephanie shrugged and sat next to her friend. "They're on their way. I just know it. They wouldn't just leave us out here and die. Just wait, they're probably already almost here."

Camille nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

It wasn't really about the fact that they still haven't made it to them yet. It was partially that. It was that it was getting late. The later they came meant the closer it got to be dark. She was worried that if they got here too late they would have to make it back to the house in the dark. No matter how skilled they all were traveling at night in a post-apocalyptic world that was suicidal.

* * *

Kendall sighed for what could have been the twentieth time. By Logan's count it was his twenty-third.

"Are you sure you want to stay with the others? Jo could stay behind."

"Kendall, it's fine. You guys go and I'll watch over the others. Stop worrying."

Kendall sighed for the twenty-fourth time. "I'm allowed to worry. I'm the leader of the group. It's mandatory."

Logan nodded. "Just... come back." He looked away from Kendall at his moment of weakness. He never knew kissing Kendall would make him feel so much.

It was frustrating.

"Don't worry, I'll come back." He put his hand on Logan's shoulder, getting the others attention. "Listen-"

"Kendall, hurry up! We're burning daylight!" Carlos called from the Hummer with a sandwich in one hand.

Lucy glared at Carlos and smacked him for ruining the moment the two were having.

"Ow, what?"

Lucy gestured at the two standing a few feet away.

"What about them?"

She forgot how Carlos could be such a dunderhead. "Nothing, get in the Hummer before I push you in."

Not giving her a friend a chance of protest she pushed him in. Taking a quick glance behind her shoulder she frowned when she saw the near moment was over.

"We'll be back probably around sun down. If not, we'll talk to you with our walkie talkie."

Logan nodded. "Ok." He spun on his heel and walked back inside without a word.

Kendall felt like he wanted to scream.

All he wanted to do was push Logan against a wall and show him how much he cares. That's hard though when there isn't any time to talk, let alone kiss. With everything that's happened today all Kendall wanted to do was make time stop just to tell Logan how much he cares, and if that led to some kissing he would be beyond satisfied.

"Kendall?"

His little sisters' voice brought his mind back from Logan. "Yeah, Katie?"

She bit her lip and looked away. Being this emotional was never easy. "Get back by dinner. Moms making cookies..."

That made Kendall want to laugh. That was probably the most worry she'll ever show him anytime soon.

"Alright. I'll be back before dinner, and don't let Sebastian eat them all."

Crossing her arms over her chest she nodded. Just like Logan she nodded and walked back in the house with only a nod.

He grabbed the backpack of food his mom and Carlos' got ready for them off the ground. His nose wrinkled at the weight of the bag.

Damn Carlos and his bottomless stomach.

He turned from the garage and let his eyes linger upward to the sun in the sky. This may have not been a life he wanted but he loved it. Not because of the zombie killing, not because he saw his best friends mom die in front of him, because these people here and on that floral shop roof were the one thing he's always cherished.

A family.

* * *

Logan wiped the sweat off his forehead and looked off the down the street of Los Angeles. The attack with the zombie in the sky blue suit triggered the paranoia he long since forgotten. When they made it to California Logan thought it would have been the end of the zombie in the sky blue suit. All the traps and nearly getting killed with each one. The attack from yesterday made him remember he had to be back on his toes to make sure the others around him stay safe.

If that meant he had to use the last of his C-4 and create a makeshift perimeter around the house then so be it.

His eyes looked straight at the house a few hundred feet away. With the little bit of explosive he had he could only make a small perimeter around the house. It may have been small  
perimeter but if a hoard decided to attack the house they would be in a big surprise.

"Logan! Dinner!"

Logan flinched at the loud voice of Sebastian.

"Seb!" He hissed out, his hand going to his gun to his waist. "Don't be so loud! We can't afford to attract zombies here right now!"

Looking around Sebastian smiled. "Sorry, forgot!" He said in a whispered yell.

Logan waved it off. His stomach was doing most of the talking for him now. When they spent the night at the Palm Woods the food they found was the only food that was edible, and only enough for the night. Since then he hasn't had anything to eat and just noticed how hungry he was midway through setting up the C-4.

The hand that was on his gun went to his stomach when it growled.

"Let's go eat. I'm starving."

* * *

"Oh my god, food!" Stephanie tackled Carlos onto the ground kissing him on the cheek and then went for the bag of sandwiches in his hand.

Camille wanted to "aw" and moan in disgust at the way she saw her friend hoard down the sandwich.

Camille was about to give up and tell Stephanie to help her set up a tent for them to stay in or the night on the roof. When she said that though she heard Carlos' battle cry.

"Suck on this lead, zombies!"

While she ducked for cover Stephanie leaned on the ledge and smiled when he saw their friends.

"Yeah! Kill those zombies!"

After a few more seconds of bullets piercing through flesh and colliding against concrete it stopped. She popped her head over the ledge with Stephanie and saw her friends standing in front of the store with the zombies on the ground dead. Carlos was waving rather enthusiastically up to them.  
She was beyond ecstatic but that quickly rolled away when she saw a stranger standing next to Carlos.

Stephanie seemed to notice.

"Hey, who the fuck is that?" A jealous finger pointed at Lucy.

Obliviously to Stephanie's glare, Carlos wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulder. "This is Lucy!"

Camille and James seemed to sense the hostility while Lucy was trying to pry Carlos off her shoulder. She was never someone good with physical contact. A hug to two friends she thought she was dead, she could do, getting hugged constantly by one of them made her want to punch them a little.

Kendall was looking up at the sunset while James and Camille did their best to calm Stephanie whose glare was doing its best to kill Lucy. On the trip to the flower shop which seemed to take longer than expected Kendall couldn't stop thinking of different ways to tell Logan how he felt. Maybe a "Hey Logan, I'm like head over heels for you" could work or possibly "So, I really wanna bone you, if that's ok."

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was never good in the relationship department. When he first came out he could never get passed the first date. Whoever he dated he could always find a flaw about them and that one flaw would annoy him to the point where he couldn't date them. With Logan he couldn't find a flaw. He was caring, passionate, and protective of his friends.

"Kendall…" James called out in a strained voice. "Can we go before Stephanie tears Lucy's head off or something?"

Kendall turned back and for a moment the crisis called Logan left his mind. He Smiled at James and Camille holding back Stephanie while Lucy was staring at them confused.

"Sure."

* * *

Katie was staring at the boy that her brother was in love with bite his lip and look at the front door from the dinner table.

"Calm down, they're probably on the way back." The reassurance was mostly for Logan, but also for a little for herself.

Logan stopped biting his lip to look at Katie. He knew she was probably right but he couldn't help it. At first when they couldn't reach Stephanie and Camille Logan thought it was because of a dead battery, but after he called to check on their process he realized it wasn't that. The flower shop was too far away and out of range for the walkie talkies to reach.

"Just calm down." Katie stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom." She walked away from the table to the bathroom.

He knew he shouldn't be worrying about any of them, especially Kendall, but Kendall was the one he worried for, for the most. He looked up and saw how Mrs. Knight was completely calm about the situation. He's only known her for a few months but knew she was a mother bear you did not want to mess with. But right in front of him was someone who looked calm and content with the situation.

"Why aren't you worried?" He blurted out getting everyone's attention.

Sebastian saw this as the perfect opportunity and snatched a cookie from the plate in the middle of the table and snacked on it.

Mrs. Knight looked at Logan and smiled. "Logan, one thing I know about my son as that no matter what happens he always has a backup plan."

"That doesn't answer my question."

She smiled at the way he whined out his reply. "When everything happened and people started attacking each other Kendall kept us together. He helped everyone at this table stay alive, and I've seen my son in the worst of situations. Something like this isn't worrying me because I know Kendall will make sure they'll all come back safely."

"Now," she started again "tell me what happened between you and my son?"

"Ergh…" The sudden change of subject through Logan for a loop.

"Nothing?"

"Logan, sweetie." She stated, smiling at Logan. "Whether you want to admit it or not there is something happening between you and my son. No matter how much you try and deny that fact I will always know what the truth is. Now, tell me what happened."

He felt like his resistance was beaten to a pulp with a stick in a matter of seconds. Damn, Mrs. Knight knew what to say to get Logan to open up.

"I kissed him yesterday, but he hates me-"

"He could never hate you." Mrs. Knight interrupted. "And knowing my son he most likely wants to kiss you back."

"How are you so sure?" Logan question and let his frowned stare point down at his plate of food. "I've been ignoring him all day today because he hates me. If he didn't hate me for the kiss then he'll hate me because of the way I've been treating him today."

"And just like I said, he won't hate you. I've seen Kendall date and be with other people."

That didn't make Logan feel any better.

"But he's never cared so much for a person as much as he has for you. Just give my son a chance and you'll see that I'm telling the truth."

Logan knew he lost. He nodded solemnly and smiled up at her. "Thanks Mrs. Kni-"

Logan was cut off with the sound of a roar. The hair on the back of his neck stuck up and he felt his heart stop.

That roar, he's only recently heard it.

"What-"

"All of you get upstairs, now." The way Logan spoke, in a commanding, tight, somber tone scared everyone at the table.

The stared at Logan in shock when he ran to the front door and looked through the glass.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked when his mom grabbed his hand and planted them in front of the stairs.

Logan took in a shuddering breath. "The one in the sky blue suit."

* * *

"Flat tire? Since when do we get a flat tire?" Kendall asked rhetorically under a blown street light as he kicked the tire to his precious Hummer.

He couldn't believe that his Hummer, his Hummer that he's owned for nearly a year blew a tire. When he first tricked out the zombie proof SUV he made sure to get the best tires from a tire shop that would last years of wear and tear and rough terrain. A flat tire in the middle of a city? That only caused him to stress and worry.

"Kendall, calm down. We'll get it changed and be back to the house in no time." Lucy calmed down her new friend and watched Carlos and James prep the Hummer to get its tire changed.

"I don't like it."

"A flat tire?"

"No, why now. I tricked this Hummer out so much that not even the seats are genuine. Those tires should have lasted five years, minimum. But look, it's flat."

"You think someone did this?"

"No." Kendall looked at the dark sky. "Something."

His heart stopped when he heard a loud bang. His eyes snapped back to the sky. In the distance towards the house were waves of fire reaching to the sky.

"Logan."

* * *

"Get up stairs, now!" Logan grabbed the gun around his waist and looked at the three.

Mrs. Knight looked at Logan and nodded. "Ok." She started to push them up the stairs.

"Wait." Logan said, stopping them. He stared at his gun then gave it to her. "Take this. The rest of the guns are in James' room. Hide in there."

"What about you?"

Logan smiled and held up the triggering device to the C-4. "I got this."

Mrs. Knight nodded and was about to run up the stairs but stopped. "Wait, Katie!"

"I'll find her! Hurry, go!"

Reluctantly Mrs. Knight was led upstairs with Mrs. Garcia and Sebastian.

Logan ran to the door and saw the hordes of zombies running at the house.

"Eat clay."

Logan pressed the button. He punched the air when the zombies running to the house were engulfed in a fiery explosion.

The adrenaline started to pump through his system causing him to become jumpy. He knew the explosion would only take out so many of them. He could use guns but that wasn't his thing. Seeing a small window of time Logan ran to the living room and looked around for Katie and his messenger bag at the same time.

He didn't see Katie, but he saw his bag on the couch.

"Katie?" He shouted out hoping to hear her call back. He heard another roar outside the house but this time it was closer.

"Crap." He dumped the contents of his bag on the couch and spotted the platinum pipe immediately. He grabbed it just as he heard the sound of glass breaking.

"Aaah!"

"KATIE!"

He bolted to where he heard the crash and Katie scream, but as he entered the small hallway to the front of the house a runner burst through the door.

Logan growled and hit his heel against the ground while running to it. He didn't have time to mess with a weakling like a runner. He had to protect Katie.

The runner stumbled and caught sight of Logan running at him. It snarled and ran at him at full speed.

The knife at the tip of his shoe popped out just as the zombie made a move to tackle him. He skids to a stop and did a high kick. The tip of his shoe connecting with the zombies head as it jerked to the right and into the wall. It sunk to the ground with Logan's foot attached to its head. Logan unattached his foot from the zombies head. The second he did blood oozed out from the opening in the hair.

Not wasting any more time he turned to the left and flung the door to the office open. His heart slowed and time seemed to slow down. Kneeling near the desk was Katie holding her head, and near the windows were two punchers. Both of their shirts were ripping at the seams and covered in blood. He could tell that the water was affecting them. Their eyes were covered in a red and white haze as they frantically sniffed the room out.

Logan looked at Katie and covered his mouth with a finger. She nodded. He pointed at the vent near the wall and then back at her. It took her a few seconds but she understood what he was trying to do. Not making an ounce of noise Katie crawled to the wall and looked back at Logan once she knelt in front of the vent.

Logan nodded and brought out the pipe.

_"NOW!"_

Katie pushed the vent open, the zombies eyes locked onto Logan, and he pressed the button on the pipe. It swooshed in the air as it extended.

"COME AT ME!"

The two snarled and ran at Logan. Logan's priority was on making sure Katie was in the vent first. He ducked away from a double tackle and landed near the wall where the mirror on the wall was. He looked up, panting and out of breath and saw Katie closing the vent closed.

He smiled just in time for one of the zombies to grab him by the shoulder and throw him against the wall.

Logan's breath left him, not letting him scream in pain as he was thrown into the mirror. He fell to his knees and gripped his stomach and dropping the pole. Out of his peripheral he saw the two make a b-line for him. Doing his best to get passed the pain he rolled out of the way from one of the zombies and hid behind the desk.

_Gun!_

Logan remembered a few days back while he was in here he left a gun in one of the drawers while he was searching for some paper. He gripped his side and felt a warm liquid drip through his fingers. Over the smell of rotting flesh Logan could smell the subtle smell of iron.

Putting the thoughts of his wound on the back burner Logan shuffled through the top drawer and smiled when he felt the cold steel of the gun in the palm of his hand. He smiled in relief when he gripped the metal, but gasped when a strong hand gripped his shoulder again. His hand could barely hold onto the gun as the hand on his shoulder through him over the desk and into the middle of the office.

He groaned as he rolled to a stop. The pain started to spread through his body. The throbbing of whatever wound he had on his side screamed at his mind to stop moving, but the adrenaline in his system forced him to remember that if he didn't kill the two Katie could die.

"No." He growled out. "I'm not… loosing anyone… _else!_"

The two Punchers jumped at him, both snarling. Logan pulled his limp hand up and pointed it straight at one of the Punchers.

He unloaded the entire round of bullets straight into its face. The Puncher jerked back and fell to the ground with a face full of led. Logan had no time to celebrate when the other Puncher tackled him into the ground.

"Ah!" The weight of the Puncher pushed on his wound causing a searing pain to spread through him.

Through teary eyes he saw it lunge down and going in for a bite. Logan gripped the now useless gun in his hand and smashed it straight into the zombies' mouth. He used his knees as leverage and through the pain, pushed the zombie off of him.

Instinctively his hand went to his back and gripped where his machete would have been. His mind reeled as to why it wasn't there, but then remembered right before dinner he put it up in his room.

"Fuck." What he wouldn't kill for his machete. He could use the blades on his shoes but knew that they wouldn't do much to the zombies. It took eight bullets just to take out one Puncher. A tiny blade on the heel of his shoe would only give it a paper cut.

He sat on his knees and wanted to scream at how much pain he was in, but the tackle to the ground cracked something in his chest and was making it hard for him to breathe right, let alone scream.

The Puncher rolled back onto its feet and snarled at Logan. Before Logan's mind could register it the Puncher lunged and through him back at the wall.

He could only gasp when he landed on the ground covered in glass from the mirror.

"Fu-ah!"

The Puncher tackle Logan into the wall and straddled him at the waist. It grabbed his shoulder and pushed him deeper into the wall. The immense pressure from the hand cracked something in Logan's shoulder making him scream out.

His hand frantically searched for something to use against the zombie as it leaned back and spit out the gun from its mouth. The teeth of the zombie were now rigged and sharp from the metal of the gun.

Logan's hand gripped onto something sharp on the ground. It cut through his hand but he pushed through the pain and when the zombie roared into his ear and went down to bite at Logan's neck he lunged his hand up and the large shard of mirror pierced through the zombies face and fell out of Logan's hand. The zombies' now dead weight pushed the shard against the wall and nailed it into the wall.

Logan panted. It was over. But now he had a zombie nailing him against the wall.

"Logan!"

He heard the vent squeak open with Katie running out. She gawked at the zombie leaning dead against Logan with its head propped up by the glass in its eye. She pushed it away in disgust and ran to him.

Logan panted doing his best to smile as the sudden tired feeling gripped at his body.

"Hey… you… ok?"

She could only nod as she pushed the Puncher's body off of Logan. Grimacing when the sound of the flesh tearing from the shard of glass hit her ears.

She was panicking at how Logan was. His eyes were half lidded and he was covered in blood.

"KATIE! LOGAN!"

Her head snapped up at the voice. She could hear the sound of footsteps both from outside and inside closing in onto the office.

"Kendall!"

* * *

Kendall's heart was beating in his ear as they closed in on the house. It was like a warzone outside the house. Dozens of dead bodies littered the ground around the house. He didn't even know when Logan set up his C-4 around the house, but they were lucky he did. The C-4 killed the majority of zombies that were attacking the house from the looks of it.

"Kendall!"

Said Kendall ignored James' call as he stopped the Hummer, barely putting it in park when he jumped out of the vehicle and straight for the house. Instantly he had his gun out ready to kill whatever was in his way to see if his family and Logan were alright.

His heart sank when he saw the door busted open.

"Logan." He breathed out and ran inside.

He was about to call out when his walki talkie buzzed.

_"Kendall!"_ His moms' voice rang through.

He grabbed the walkie from his waist. "Mom!"

_"Logan went to go find Katie!"_ Was all she said.

He dropped the walkie on the ground and looked around. "KATIE! LOGAN!"

Just then the rest of the group ran inside guns out and pointed outwards. His eyes snapped around and saw the office door closed, but shards of glass sparkling right underneath it.

"Kendall!"

He didn't waste a second and bolted to the office just as he heard his mom and the others run down the stairs. He pushed the door open and stared at the aftermath.

A window that was bullet resistant shattered open, the light refracting off the shards of a mirror, and two Punchers dead on the ground. One of their faces was indistinguishable from all the bullets and the other lay near it with a large shard of glass through its eye.

"Kendall!" His little sisters voice brought him back to reality. He felt as if his heart stopped at what he saw.

Logan was sitting against the wall covered in wounds and blood. He was barely conscious from what Kendall could tell.

"Logan." He dropped his gun and skid in front of the boy he cared for so much.

Logan coughed up blood and smiled weakly. "Hey."

Kendall felt his eyes teary. He wrapped his arms around Logan. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you. So, _so_ much."

Logan tried to chuckle but it turned into a cough midway. "No… problem." He croaked out.

The way Logan's voice softened at the end scared Kendall. "No." He released the hug and rested his hands on Logan's shoulder. "Come on, stay awake!"

"I…" Logan tried to force his eyes open. "tired…"

Kendall shook his head. "Come on, stay awake. We need to talk about the kiss." Kendall said smiling sadly at Logan.

Logan looked up with half lidded eyes. "You hate m-"

"No," Kendall stated. "I don't hate you. I… I…" He wasn't sure what to do. So he did the only thing he could think of.

He pressed one of his hands against the nape of Logan's neck and lunged forward. The kiss was quick, but Logan could feel everything through the dull, pain filled hazed. All the need, all the passion.

He felt it all.

Kendall pulled back and smiled at Logan.

"You…" Logan was could feel the sleep about to pull at him. He gulped and used what strength he had left so smile. "You kissed me?"

The energy now drained, his head fell down with his eyes shut. The small smile didn't leave his face as the only thing he could think of as sleep grasped at him was that Kendall kissed him.


	17. Logan Loves Pain Killers and Kisses

**Logan Loves Pain Killers and Kisses**

"His shirts in the way!"

"Then rip it!"

Logan could feel the cold steel of a knife sit on his skin then ripped upwards, tearing the shirt Kendall found for him open.

"Camille, get the medical supplies!"

"Logan! Logan, can to hear me?" A flash of light hit his eyes and for a split second he saw Kendall.

"He's passing out again! Kendall, get out of the way and help with getting rid of the zombies that were attracted from the explosion!"

"Please be alright."

* * *

A muffled explosion rang in Logan's mind. Then the sound if snarls. He couldn't tell where or what was happening. He willed his body to move, for his eyes to open, but his body shut down any movement he tried.

"Runner!" Carlos' voice echoed in the back of Logan's mind.

"Die you ugly zombie!" Katie's voice sounded off with a round of bullets.

A flurry of footsteps barged in whatever room Logan could tell that he was in.

"Katie!"

"What? I got rid of it."

He felt a hand on his stomach. "That explosion reopened one of his wounds! We need gauze!"

His mind felt suffocated as the voices muffled into incoherent noises, then, nothing.

* * *

"Logan, please, _please_ be alright. Camille said you were pretty banged up. A few broken ribs, a fractured shoulder, your hand, and then all the blood loss, just... be ok, for me?"

* * *

Pain.

The first thing Logan could feel was pain, everywhere. The pain was more prominent in his chest, hand, and right shoulder and side. His hand and side stung as if someone was stabbing him fire hot nails. His shoulder and chest achesd in a different way. The pain there was far more intense. As if something went inside him and broke him from the inside out.

His mind was fogged and blurred everything. He hadn't opened his eyes and already his head spun. The only thing he could understand or comprehend was that he was lying on his back on a bed, and that he was shirtless.

For a while, he just laid there. Willing his body to wake up for the journey of discovery. He couldn't really remember anything. The last thing he remembered was eating dinner with Katie, Sebastian and their moms. Not true, the last thing he remembered was the worry he felt for Kendall and the others to get back safely. After that it was all fuzzy, so right now he had no clue why he was beaten and bruised to the point of death.

Feeling a little bit of energy return to his body he opened his eyes

"My-" his throat closed at his attempt to speak. He was trying to say "my room" from the familiar surroundings, but when he spoke his voice died. The dry and cotton feeling forced him to stop.

He refrained from speaking anymore and looked around his room. Everything seemed to be in order. His messenger bag sat on top of the dresser with the TV. Nothing was out of sort except for him. His eyes scanned his body.

_ Fuck._

He felt and looked like a failed mummified experiment. Gauze and bandages covered nearly every part of his skin from the waist up. He had bandages wrapped around his side where the stinging pain was. The hand that felt prickly was wrapped softy in gauze, and his chest and shoulder seemed to be wrapped more tightly on the fleeting pain.

He knew what he had to do. He took in a deep breath and sat up. The breath left in a gasp and his body screamed with pain in protest.

He leaned his hands back to keep him sitting up. He only moved once and already he was out of breath and his body was covered in a sheath of cold sweat. All he knew was that whatever happened to him nearly put him in the ground.

Logan wanted to listen to his body and go back to sleep for the next few months, but at the same time his mind screamed at him to find out what happened. What nearly killed him? The one thing that screamed louder though was if everyone else were alright.

He swung his feet over the edge of the bed and in one fell swoop pushed himself on his feet. The second he did his body rejected the movement and made him crumble and fall. He yelped and flailed; his body screaming at all the movement. He let his knees hit the ground but stopped himself from completely falling by catching his front.

All of the moving made his body burn and throb.

Gritting his teeth he looked up at the door. The easiest thing he could do was call for help and get someone to help him downstairs. That was the easy way, but Logan didn't want easy. No, he clawed his way through life to get where he is, and he was going to claw the rest of it until his body and mind gave up.

"Fuck." He pushed himself back up and caught himself from falling again by leaning against the wall. He wiped the sweat from his brow and grabbed the doorknob with his uninjured hand.

Literally, with all his strength- which wasn't much- he turned the doorknob and opened the door.

"Carlos, stop eating all the food! We still need to feed Logan when he wakes up!"

"We have a ton of food! I can eat what I want."

Logan could hear the conversation all the way upstairs. He smiled knowing that Carlos and Kendall were alright.

He heard a slap. "OW!"

"Idiot." Katie's mumble hit Logan ears.

He wanted to laugh. It seemed like whatever happened didn't affect his friends.

He leaned on the wall the entire way he pushed himself down the hall.

"Come on Sebastian, let's go to the beach with Stephanie and not watch your brother eat like a monkey."

"I wanna be a monkey!"

He shuffled his feet on the carpeted flooring. Stopping every few seconds to catch his breath. Halfway down the hall and he felt as if he ran a marathon.

"How's Logan?"

"When I checked on him this morning he was still out of it and his breathing seemed less forced."

"That's good."

He stared at the stairs a few feet in front of him. He felt like they were mocking him. Getting down them would sadly be the hardest thing he's ever done.

"I'll go check on him."

"No Kendall, you've barely eaten and slept since Logan was hurt. I'll go check on him."

"Really James, it's not a prob-"

"Kendall, shut up. He's my friend too. I'll check on him, you eat."

Shutting everything else out Logan only thought of moving his legs. His chest tightened and teeth ground against each other as he moved one foot in front of the other. His side burned, his arm shook, his shoulder tightened at the motion, and his chest quaked from panting.

One foot stood in front of the stairs just as his knees gave out from all the sudden work.

"Ah!"

His second foot slipped from his weakened knees and he fell forward. He closed his eyes ready for mind numbing pain. Logan didn't want to go out like this. Dying from falling down stairs in a post-apocalyptic world? That was pathetic.

"Logan!"

He heard James' voice and then a hard chest and arms wrapped around him, catching him from dying a pathetic death.

By now he was panting. The adrenaline in his system from nearly falling down the stairs made him woozy and sweat profusely. His body was screaming to get some rest and right now he was in the mood to listen and go to sleep. He didn't care that he was being held by someone- most likely James from what he figured-he was sure that the reasons for his injuries were a fight beyond epic proportions. That alone gave him enough reason to fall asleep in his friends' arms.

He was about to snuggle in James' arms and take a nap but the sound of footsteps staved his exhaustion.

"Logan!"

For a second Logan could have sworn that Kendall sounded happy. That couldn't be right. Logan kissed him that night at The Palm Woods and Kendall hated him because of it... right?

"Logan, you ok?" Now that made more sense. James was worried. James was allowed to be worried. He didn't hate Logan like Kendall did.

"S…" It took Logan a second to force his throat to comply. "Sore and achy."

That answer alone was enough initiative for James to pick up his friend and carry him down the stairs for Camille and Lucy to look at him. He didn't do it just because of Logan's answer. The answer may have made him do it but the fact that Logan was sweating like crazy and had labored breathing prior to the fall pushed him to it.

"Lucy, Camille!"

Mrs. Knight's voice made him cringe. He kept his eyes closed and tried to wiggle to get comfortable but as soon as James had him in his arms he let go. Gently, James placed Logan on the couch in the living room.

Logan didn't have to open his eyes to know that he was surrounded. The lack of light around him to blind his closed eyes gave that away. Plus the flurry of questions from everyone were hard not to notice.

"Are you ok?"

"Do you need water?"

"Do your stitches hurt?"

"Are you hungry? Do you want a pancake?"

Logan didn't have to guess who asked him if he wanted a pancake.

"No Carlos, I don't want a pancake." Logan groaned out.

"Move or I'll cut you!""

Logan heard Carlos squeaking, a loud thud, and then two sets of hands on his side and chest.  
He hissed when both put pressure on his wounds.

"Does that hurt?" Camille asked.

That was the moment Logan decided to open his eyes. To everyone's surprise except for Lucy and Camille he was glaring.

"Yes." Came out in a low hiss.

Camille nodded and let go of his chest. "I'll get the stuff so we can rebandage your wounds."

"And I'll check the stitches to see if he didn't open them." Lucy said as Camille walked away.

Logan looked around the group. Mrs. Knight and Garcia were smiling at him, Katie and Sebastian were poking a passed out Carlos on the floor with Stephanie kneeling in front of him, Jo and James kneeled in front of him with small smiles, Lucy was taking the bandages off his wounds, and Kendall, what surprised Logan was that Kendall was kneeling right next to Lucy with his hand gripping one of Logan's. Logan didn't even notice when that happened.

He wanted to take his hand away. Kendall should hate him right now, but that look in his eye was saying something completely different.

"Are you alright?"

Logan stared at their two hands intertwined. He was sure if his mind was thinking straight and didn't feel like utter crap he would feel the painful grip Kendall had on him, but he didn't. He was too distracted by the fact that Kendall was holding his hand.

"Logan?"

He looked up back at Kendall.

"Are you alright?"

"What happened?"

_Answering_ _a question with another question, real smooth._

"You don't remember?"

He shook his head. "The last thing I remember was eating dinner and waiting for you guys to get back."

He chose to ignore the way Kendall's grip faltered at the information.

"Oh." Lucy said.

He saw the way everyone looked at him then at Kendall. He was confused right now. Yes, they were taking care of his wounds but the pointed looks of sympathy at Kendall just confused him. Did something happen? Did something happen between the two of them he couldn't remember. It sure looked like it did.

"What-what happened?"

Camille came back and with the help of Lucy busied themselves with re-bandaging Logan's wounds. Kendall looked down at their hands and sighed. If Logan didn't remember what happened it was useless to hold his hand that possessively. He was about to let go; he gave Logan a warning when his hand flexed but was surprised when Logan gripped his hand tighter.

"Ken." Logan hated using the nickname like that, but if it got Kendall to open up about the situation then he was going to scream that nickname bloody murder. "What happened?"

Kendall wanted to groan at that. He knew Logan knew that nickname killed him. He sighed and kept his gaze off of Logan and souly onto their hands. He wasn't going to be cheesy and think how the two's hands fit so snuggly together.

"The house was attacked when we went to get Camille and Stephanie." He tightened the grip remembering the intense hours following the raid on the house. All the blood, seeing Logan in a pool of his own blood. He shuddered and looked at Logan straight in the eyes. "You took on an entire hoard by yourself."

Just like a light switch, everything clicked back in place.

_Logan knew he lost. He nodded solemnly and smiled up at her. "Thanks Mrs. Kni-"_

_ Logan was cut off with the sound of a roar. The hair on the back of his neck stuck up and he felt his heart stop. That roar, he's only recently heard it._

_ "What-"_

_ "All of you get up stairs, now."_

_"Eat clay." _

_ Logan pressed the button. He punched the air when the zombies running to the house were engulfed in a fiery explosion._

_ "Crap." He dumped the contents of his bag on the couch and spotted the platinum pipe immediately. He grabbed it just as he heard the sound of glass breaking._

_ "Aaah!"_

_ "KATIE!"_

_ "NOW!"_

_ Katie pushed the vent open, the zombies eyes locked onto Logan, and he pressed the button on the pipe. It swooshed in the air as it extended._

_ "COME AT ME!"_

_ He groaned as he rolled to a stop. The pain started to spread through his body. The throbbing of whatever wound he hand on his side screamed at his mind to stop moving, but the adrenaline in his system forced him to remember that if he didn't kill the two Katie could die._

_ "No." He growled out. "I'm not… loosing anyone… else!"_

_ "Ah!" The weight of the Puncher pushed on his wound causing a searing pain to spread through him._

_ Through teary eyes he saw it lunge down and going in for a bite. Logan gripped the now useless gun in his hand and smashed it straight into the zombies' mouth. He used his knees as leverage and through the pain pushed the zombie off of him_

_ His hand frantically searched for something to use against the zombie as it leaned back and spit out the gun from its mouth. The teeth of the zombie were now rigged and sharp from the metal of the gun._

_ Logan's hand gripped onto something sharp on the ground. It cut through his hand but he pushed through the pain and when the zombie roared into his ear and went down to bite at Logan's neck he lunged his hand up and the large shard of mirror pierced through the zombies face and fell out of Logan's hand. The zombies' now dead weight pushed the shard against the wall and nailed it into the wall. _

_ Logan coughed up blood and smiled weakly. "Hey."_

_ Kendall felt his eyes teary. He wrapped his arms around Logan. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you. So, so much."_

_ Logan tried to chuckle but it turned into a cough midway. "No… problem." He croaked out._

_ He pressed one of his hands against the nape of Logan's neck and lunged forward. The kiss was quick, but Logan could feel everything through the dull, pain filled hazed. All the need, all the passion. He felt it all._

_ Kendall pulled back and smiled at Logan. _

_ "You…" Logan was could feel the sleep about to pull at him. He gulped and used what strength he had left so smile. "You kissed me?"_

_ The energy now drained, his head fell down with his eyes shut. The small smile didn't leave his face as the only thing he could think of as sleep grasped at him was that Kendall kissed him._

"Logan? Logan, you alright?"

Logan refocused his eyes from the intense flashback and looked back at Kendall. "You kissed me." This time it wasn't a question. It was fact. "You really kissed me."

"We'll just leave you two to talk." Lucy grabbed Camille who was protesting and kept saying something about seeing the two kiss would be so hot. James and Jo walked over and helped Stephanie wake up a passed out Carlos while Katie and Sebastian poked him. The two moms smiled at each other and went to the backyard where the others were dragging Carlos' limp body out too.

Logan watched Kendall drag the coffee table in the middle of the living room up to the couch and sat on it; watching Logan with this intense stare that normally would have made him blush and look away.

"I did." If Kendall sounded hesitant Logan chose to ignore it.

"You should hate me though." Logan said finally tearing his sight from the blond. "The way I treated you when we left The Palm Woods…" Logan shook his head. "I was a jerk."

"You were, but I don't care." He sighed. "Logan, look at me." He grabbed Logan's hand making the brunet look at him wearily. "I understood why you acted the way you did. Lucy told me how it was at the beginning of yours and Dustin's relationship."

Logan could only nod. "I understand why you were so reluctant about being with me, really I do." Kendall squeezed Logan's hand. "But, please don't be anymore. After I saw you bloody and messed up it killed me."

Logan looked at Kendall when he heard the blonde's voice start to waver.

"I can't stand you not being here. I know we've known each other only for a few months but it feels like I've known you my entire life, and seeing you lying on the ground covered in blood." Kendall shook the images away. "I never want to see that again."

"Kendall?"

"I know, I'm being a girl." Using his other hand Kendall wiped the stray tear.

"Kiss me."

The tears definitely stopped at that. Kendall looked at Logan, seeing the way Logan had this look of determination in his eyes.

"What?" He asked dumbly.

Logan nodded with that frown smile of his that makes Kendall go nuts. "Kiss me."

He didn't need to be told thrice. As he kissed the heck out of Logan Kendall could only smile into the kiss. After months of tiptoeing around each other Kendall could finally show Logan how he felt and not be rejected, and he was going to make sure it would stay like that for as long as they lived.

* * *

"Logan, come on. You have to take these." Logan shook his head at Lucy.

"No, I hate taking pain pills. They make everything fuzzy."

Lucy was doing her best to frown at her friend who she hasn't seen in nearly a year but it was very hard to do so. For one, he was injured and she's always been nicer to be people who were hurt. That was the main reason she was doing her best not to shout, tackle her friend, and force feed him the Vicodin. The other reason was because all she wanted to do was smile like an idiot at the view of Logan. He was currently frowning with a large amount of blush covering his face.

The reason for the blush was also the reason why she was so insistent on making him take the pain meds. After letting Kendall and him talk about the kiss and most likely make up the majority of the group waited outside for them on the patio.

"I'm bored and I can't see anything!" She still remembered the image of Carlos sticking his face against the glass of the door and trying to see the two talking, but the light from the sun made it hard to see inside.

"It has been awhile. Do you think they're alright?" Stephanie asked pulling Carlos away from the glass doors, making him sit next to her on the patio and look out onto the beach.

"Let's see." Lucy stood from her seat and with the others trailing behind opened the door. The first thing they saw was Kendall and Logan eating each other's faces on the couch.

"Oh…"

"Fuck, that's hot."

"Are they trying to eat each other?"

"Aw, that's sweet."

"My eyes, they can't unsee this."

"Finally."

Lucy, Camille, Carlos, Stephanie, James, and Jo said in that order.

"Eep!" Their eyes widened when Logan yelped and pushed Kendall off of him and tightly gripped his side.

Which led them to where they are now with Lucy standing in front of Logan sitting on Kendall's lap tapping her foot impatiently. Kendall sat back on the couch with a huge smug grin as if having Logan in his lap was the best thing in the world. Logan was eyeing the pain pills in the palm of Lucy's hand and blushing from Kendall not letting him get off his lap after they resituated themselves from the short but intense make out session.

"Logie, take them. They'll help with the pain."

"I don't wanna."

"For me?" Kendall laid his chin on Logan's shoulder and gave Logan the puppy dog look. Even though Logan couldn't see it he knew it was there, and it worked.

Logan sighed. "Fine." He snatched them out of Lucy's hand and proceeded to dry swallow them.

Lucy's eyes widened and her jaw slackened. "Those were for the entire day."

"Yeah?"

She shook her head. "No, I mean they were for the entire day. As in three different doses."

"This is why I hate taking pain pills!" Logan huffed and jumped off of Kendall's lap instantly regretting it. He groaned and nearly fell. Emotionally, he may have felt better but physically he was a mangled mess.

"Logan!" Kendall was up from the couch before Logan's legs gave him a chance to grab himself.

Logan felt Kendall's strong yet gentle arms wrap around his chest to not let him fall on the ground another time.

"Thanks." Logan huffed as the pain started to spread through him again.

Kendall smiled and helped Logan back on the couch, again making Logan take his lap. Lucy looked at the two and wasn't sure if she should interrupt them. Kendall looked up and smiled at Lucy. She almost gawked in surprise. Since her being here the only thing she's ever gotten from there fearless leader was a scowl or look of indifference. A smile though, she's only ever seen him give Logan something like that.

"You're lucky you won't feel them taking affect until later." She said breaking her sigh from Kendall back to Logan who resumed his pouting and embarrassment.

"I'm lucky that it isn't enough to kill me." Logan mumbled in response and wiggled in Kendall's lap trying to get more comfortable. From the death grip Kendall had on his waist Logan knew he wouldn't be leaving the lap anytime soon.

"Yeah, yeah, quit your whining. We have other things we need to worry about other than you being inebriated by a handful of highly potent pain killers."

"She's right Logie. We need to talk to you."

Just like Kendall the nickname he gave Logan just made it that much harder for him to resist the Knight charm. "Fine, what is it?"

Kendall motioned for the others to come into the living room. "My mom said that before you went all Jackie Chan on the zombies outside she heard you talk about the one in the suit. Was he here?"

"You guys didn't see him?" Logan looked around the group. Each one gave their own version of no whether it was a head shake or a simple "no."

"I saw him right before they bombarded the house. He was standing just right out of the radius from the C-4 watching the house, but I had to get rid of the zombies that broke in so I didn't know what happened with him. Are you sure you guys didn't see him?"

"No." Kendall said. "Lucy, Camille, Katie my mom and Carlos' were busy with patching you up so they didn't see him. And we were too busy dealing with the stragglers to see him."

"I just… I don't understand how he followed all the way from Minnesota." Kendall could feel the tension in Logan. "I finally have something in my life I want and he reappears and tries to take it away."

"That's enough, Logan." Kendall stopped him before Logan broke down. "Come on, you're not even supposed to be up right now. Let's go to your room so you can take a nap." Not waiting for Logan's answer Kendall picked him up in the most embarrassing way Logan thought possible.

Bridal style.

Logan forced himself not to blush- forgetting about his rant of the zombie in the sky blue suit and doing his best not to be embarrassed by his weak state.

"I can walk."

"Sure you can." Kendall said as he rolled his eyes and walked towards the stairs. "We'll be taking a nap if anyone needs us!" He called out the second he put his foot on the staircase.

"Please put me down, Kendall."

"I will." Kendall said halfway up the stairs. "Once we get to your room and I'm in front of your bed."

"You're an ass."

"And you love it."

Logan smiled in the hold, because- whether he wanted to admit it or not that was true.

* * *

"How's Logan doing?" Kendall looked up at Sebastian as he tied his shoes on Logan's bed.

There was a loud "THUNK!" and then Logan laughing. "I slipped on that rubber ducky James loves! HA!"

"The pain killers seem to be working." The two looked across the open door of Logan's room to the shared bathroom to hear some more rummaging, Kendal may dare say- a few giggles as well and then the door swung open with Logan holding up a pair of pants around his waist that clearly wasn't his.

Kendall wanted them to be his around Logan's waist but from what he saw they were a dirty pair James wore a few days ago.

"Hey, Logie?"

Logan's unfocused eyes looked at Kendall and smiled. "Yeah?"

"Why are you wearing James' pants?"

He looked down and gasped. "WHY AM I WEARING JAMES' PANTS?"

Sebastian laughed and walked out of the room. "Dinner's ready if you two are hungry." He said as he walked down the hall and back down the stairs.

Logan looked over at Kendall and nodded enthusiastically. "Let's go! I'm starving."

Seeing Logan drugged up on pain killers made the entire thing hilarious for Kendall. After he got the two to the room they both promptly passed out on Logan's bed –with their shoes off. Logan said something about not wanting mud on the bed so Kendall helped the two out of them. He was having such a nice dream about Logan and him in the ocean near the house swimming, laughing, chasing each other, and right when it got to the good part where the cliché kiss during the sunset was about to happen he woke up to giggling and something poking his cheek.

He let out a groan ready to bitch out whoever woke him early from that near wet dream but stopped and smiled when he saw Logan lazily poking and intensely staring at his cheek.

"You have dimples." Logan stated, as if it's the first time he noticed them.

"So do you."

"I do!?" With his scream he rolled and landed on the floor. "I never knew that!" Kendall looked over the edge of the bed and saw Logan roll back to his feet and scramble to the feet.

"Where are you going?"

"To go see if I have them!" That ended up with Logan in the bathroom for five minutes high on pain killers looking at his dimples, and Kendall getting ready to go back down stairs when Sebastian showed up.

"Come on, let's get you changed back to your pants and get you downstairs. You need to eat something."

"Ifeelfine!"

Kendall nodded, not saying anything about how Logan merged his words together. "Sure, let's just get you back in your pants so James doesn't freak out about you wearing a pair of his."

Ten more minutes and for some reason a very touchy feely Logan later the two made it downstairs to see Carlos still eating and the others doing things. "Great, we missed dinner."

Carlos looked up and smiled with a mouth full of food. "Foods in the stove." He said mumbled with food.

Kendall nodded and helped Logan into the kitchen. "Sit, I'll get you your food."

Logan nodded and took a seat next to Carlos with a smile.

"How's my best friend feeling?" Kendall heard Logan chuckle and breath out a "pft, fiiiine."

Kendall got some food which in turn meant ramen noodles with a side of bread that was made with instant milk, yeast, and some processed fake butter stuff that didn't need to be in a fridge and had a shelf life of five years. He wouldn't have complained if the bread didn't tasted like Carlos' dirty socks, but they can only have so many exquisite amenities living in a post-apocalyptic world. So far though, this was far better then what they were eating months prior to Logan and Lucy's excursions into the group.

"How's the clean-up," Kendall turned around with two bowls of noodles and the basket of warm sock tasting bread in his arms to see Carlos staring at Logan as said Logan was poking at Carlos' soup with his finger. "going…"

Carlos looked up not sure how to respond to his best friend poking at his soup and shrugged. "Slow, most of the debris it out of the way of the garage though. For right now we're just putting as much of it in the street over."

"What about where that car exploded?" Kendall took a seat next to Logan at the table manhandling to look at his soup and not poke Carlos'.

Carlos not feeling the need to eat anymore because his friend's fingers were in his food pushed the bowl of food away and spoke. "We're letting it cool off since it went ballistic. James said maybe an hour or two more before we push it down the street."

Kendall nodded and sighed when he saw his high off his ass boyfriend-friend with benefits- he shook his head and will deal with what exactly what they were later- swaying slowly back and forth in his seat as the strength of the pain pills made him drowsy again.

"Come on, let's fed you before you pass out again." He decided to spoon feed Logan was the best option sense it seemed as if he lacked any type of motor function while inebriated by the medication.

Carlos smiled as he looked at the two. Sure, Logan was high off his ass but this was the happiest he's seen his best friend in a very, very long time. He knew that even after the effects wore off there will be some type of awkwardness Logan will put in place but he knew Kendall would easily break down that wall.

Carlos knew that Logan would want this finally when he saw the way Logan looked so shocked and yet beyond jubilated when Kendall kissed him and then passed out.

"Don't hurt him."

Kendall looked up from chuckling and having to wipe some soup off of Logan's chin when Carlos spoke with such a firm voice. It surprised Kendall to hear the normal joyous care free Carlos speak that formal.

With a slow nod he said, "I won't."

And Carlos knew that Kendall meant it 100 percent.


	18. Tip-Top Shape

_I'm alive! I'll just let y'all read this first and then tell y'all what's been going on._

* * *

**Tip-Top Shape**

Logan was healing. Nearly three weeks later and after one week of that being in mandatory bed rest by Lucy, Camille, Mrs. Knight, and Mrs. Garcia; Logan was finally getting better. From what he told them, which was confirmed by Camille, it would take a bit longer because while he was doped on pain killers he furthered the damage to himself by tumbling halfway down the stairs.

He was repeatedly told he was lucky for being high as a kite and not feel a thing.

In those three weeks he was smothered by Kendall's sweet talk, cuddling, and disgustingly sweet kisses anytime he had a chance. Normally, in the sense of Logan being cold hearted and emotionally inept he would have ignored Kendall's come on's, but, the thing was, Logan couldn't stop a smile each time Kendall did something endearing as a kiss on the cheek.

"We're running low on supplies." Logan looked up at Kendall, cringing when a small ache spread through his side.

Kendall eyed him at the end of the table, ready to run over and carry him back to bed. The rest of the group turned, each showing their own versions of concern on their faces. Logan swallowed the pain and smiled at them. The smile visibly calmed everyone, which Logan was grateful for.

"What are we low on?"

Kendall sighed and looked down at the list in his hands. "We're ok on water because of the filtering system in the house, but we're running really low on ammo. We have a few cases left but after the ambush three weeks ago, all we have are for the revolvers and 9mn's."

"Don't forget food." Lucy jumped in. "After lazing around for three weeks waiting for Logan to recover, we ate a lot of the food we had."

Kendall nodded, a frown on his face. "How much do we have left?"

"For all of us?" Lucy sat back in her seat and looked up at the ceiling, counting the food in her head. "A week? Two and a half if we don't feed Carlos."

They ignored Carlos' "Hey!"

"Medical supplies?" He turned to Camille.

She looked up at him with a frown bigger than his. "Barely anything left. A lot of it was used up saving Logan and help him recover." She looked down at her own paper in her hands that held the inventory of medical supplies. "We have a few bandages and wraps left, some anesthesia, and a hand full of pain killers."

"Ok," Kendall said. "Me, Carlos, and James are going to go and widen our search from the few blocks around us to deeper into the city. Jo, you-"

"What about me?" Logan cut in.

Kendall shook his head. "No, you're not going out there. Not while you're still recovering."

"Kendall," Logan stood up, this time grateful that he was able to cover up the aches of pain that normally would have made him flinch. "I'm far more capable than any of you to go out there and get supplies. No offense."

"Offense taken!" Lucy said.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'm one of the only two in this room who can stand a chance against a mob of zombies."

"Not after what happened. You've been out of it for three weeks, you're rusty, and right now I want you here and help watch over the house. You weren't the only thing in this house that was damaged. A lot of the windows on the first floor are broken leaving us weaker than before."

The group looked at the two back and forth. Carlos munching on a piece of toast Logan said he could have, James eyeing the two wearily, ready to jump in and stop them from cutting each other's throats, Lucy was doing her best to minute the smug grin on her face, Jo huffed at the two, clearly bored by their spat, and Stephanie sat back unsure what to think while holding Carlos' hand.

"If I can pin you than I can go."

Kendall reeled back at the bet. "No! Anyways, with the way you are right now I can easily pin you. That doesn't mean I will, because whether you want to admit it or not, you're still healing."

"I think you're just scared, Knight."

"Ooooooh." Carlos wooed out staring at the two with a miff of excitement in his eyes. "He just called you Knight."

"Logan." Kendall said gripping the paper in his hands tighter until it crumpled in his grip. "I'm not going to pin you. You're not getting out of this house until you're 100% recovered. I know you're still in some pain, just because you look better doesn't mean you are."

Logan's eyes narrowed. He liked Kendall, he really did, but if that meant being treated like a child then he would have to do something about it.

"Let's let the others decide on this then." He gestured to the rest of the group. "If I can pin Kendall I should be allowed to go out scavenging." He looked around the room for support of the bet.

Carlos was nodding like a mad man downing the last of his piece of toast. James sighed and nodded. Knowing they should get their lovers spat over with as quickly as possible. Lucy threw in a "heck yeah" just waiting for Logan to pin Kendall's ass to the ground.

"If it'll get you guys to get out there than sure. Pin each other for all I care." Jo didn't mean to sound annoyed, well, yes she did. Three weeks of them being around twenty four seven ogling each other whether it was out of some hormonally charged infatuation or annoyance she just wanted them out of the house so she could go and practice her judo on the beach, _alone_.

"If you hurt Logan more, you're going to be the one patching him up." That was the closest thing they're going to get to a yes from Camille.

Stephanie looked back and forth from the two. She liked the two and didn't want Logan to get hurt even more than he already was, but it seemed like this was happening whether or not she agreed to the bet.

She sighed, "Sure."

Logan walked over and stood right in front of Kendall with a sense of determination that Kendall wanted to squash. All he wanted was for Logan to be safe, and yet Logan couldn't understand that. Being alone for as long as he was, he was prone to ignore any wounds inflicted upon himself and push through them. That's what he was doing right now and Kendall knew that. All he wanted was for Logan to see that he didn't have to push himself anymore.

"Fine-!"

Looks like that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Logan didn't even give him a chance to say "go" so they could start the little squabble and Kendall pin him. No, instead he slid his foot under Kendall's, grabbing his right arm and pinning it behind his back and tripping him at the same time. Making him fall face first into the table.

"Looks like I'm going out."

Kendall decided when Logan was fully healed he would pin him to his bed and show him he's not the only one who can show off his manliness.

"Fine."

* * *

"You're whipped. You know that? Like totally, beyond a doubt, whipped."

Kendall would be lying to himself if he thought that was untrue.

After the spat they had Lucy coaxed Kendall into letting her join the scavenge. The five of them were off into Los Angeles for supplies while everyone else stayed back at the house. Logan took the lead with Carlos talking about something while the rest of them walked behind and covered their six. Currently, though, instead of keeping an eye out for zombies of the undead kind, Kendall was being teased mercilessly about his relationship with Logan. It seemed like him being "whipped" was there fun new topic on the subject of the relationship.

"Yeah, well- your hairs messed up!"

James made a noise that sounded close to a dying animal in the back of his throat, hands instantly running through his hair. "Is my hair alright? Tell me nothing's wrong with it!" He grabbed Lucy and shook her for an answer.

Finally giving Kendall chance to escape the two, he jogged up the street to Carlos and Logan. Leaving James shaking Lucy, asking repeatedly if his hair was in its normal immaculate style.

"Are you sure you're ok? Everyone saw the way you flinched when you stood up."

"Carlos, stop worrying so much. I've been taking care of myself for months since we got split off from each other. A few cuts and bruises are nothing to worry about."

"But they weren't just cuts and bruises. You nearly died, and if you didn't, you would have gotten infected."

Logan saw Kendall out of his peripheral, he patted Carlos and sighed. "I'm fine. I really am. And if anything happens, got my machete with me." He patted the machete strapped to his back, smiling at Carlos and looked over at Kendall.

The smile changed.

Something about the way it softened.

It made Kendall all fuzzy inside.

"Finally got away from the two?"

Kendall nodded. Standing next to Logan, and dare he do, held his hand. Logan looked down, eyebrows furrowed, but said nothing. Carlos on the other hand smiled like crazy putting his arms over the two.

"This is great. Logan with a dude, a tall dude that he can pin to the table. At least we know who wears the pants in the relationship."

Logan chuckled. Kendall glared.

"This looks like a good place as any to start looking for supplies." Logan looked around the street they walked down from Carlos' truck. It took them half an hour to drive halfway across town, and the only reason it took a half hour instead of half a that like it should have was because Lucy had most of Los Angeles along with the quickest routes stuck in her head.

After getting out of the car they spent the next few minutes walking down the street, Kendall being teased mercessecly and Logan being hounded by Carlos with worry. Now though, they stood in the middle of what looks like an intersection. Stores of all kinds around them.

""We'll split off here and look for supplies. Looks like it hasn't really been scavenged." Kendall said to the group when Lucy and James walked up to them. Lucy shoving James away and telling him his hair was alright and to stop freaking out about something so shallow. That left James with a pout, but happy that his hair was in its perfect condition.

"I call Logan!" Carlos grabbed Logan and started pulling him away. Kendall gaped, James grinned, Lucy smirked, and Logan looked back at Kendall apologetically.

"I was gonna call Logan!"

Carlos laughed, making the two turn around a corner. "Too slow!"

"Come on, buddy. We'll get supplies with you." James put an arm around a pouting Kendall and dragged him with Lucy to the other side of the street.

He was going to continue pouting but Lucy said, "You're so whipped." And that pout slowly turned to a smile.

She was right after all.

* * *

"I found some powdered milk." Logan said looking down at the box full of powdered milk.

"Great, with the yeast and rest of the stuff at the house we can make you more toast."

"Awesome." Logan closed the box, carrying it over to the counter and placing it with the rest of the supplies they found.

A great thing about looking for supplies in Los Angeles were all the health nuts that used to live here. You can't go two blocks without seeing some kind of health food store where most of their things were non-perishables and would last years with the current condition they were in.

"You find anything else?" Logan asked, looking down at the supplies. So far they found the powdered milk, a few boxes of cereal that won't expire for months, and a few canned fruits and vegetables.

Another not so great thing was that health nut people were all about fruits and vegetables with no preservatives whatsoever. A week after the world went to shit made the place reeked. Luckily nearly a year later the smell went to a more disdained smell of a really old fart instead of making you gag.

"I found a hemp bag. Logan, what's hemp?"

"Uh," Logan walked over, grabbing the bag and throwing it behind his shoulder. "nothing. We don't need it; keep looking for stuff."

"I did find some dried meat and sugar."

"Great, I hate my coffee black."

Carlos looked around, his eye catching onto something on the wall. "Cool." He walked over and plucked it off the wall. "Even cooler."

He looked over at Logan. "Logan, look!"

Logan looked over his shoulder. "Why would that be in a store that sells food?"

* * *

"So, Logan, huh?"

Kendall looked at James with a risen eyebrow. "What about him?" He asked.

They were currently going through a small a row of townhouses down the street from Carlos and Logan. Lucy said that houses are usually the best place to search for supplies, seeing as the first place people would think of going was a store.

Currently, though, they were going through the second to last townhouse in the row. Already they found some medical supplies. Nothing special. Just bandages, pain killers, any regular crap you would find in the bathroom cabinet. It was better than nothing.

And some food too. A few canned goods and a shit load of toilet paper in one of the houses' closets. So. Score.

"You like him."

Kendall lowered his gun. "Of course I like him. We're together." Kendall wasn't sure if James was getting to a point or if he completely forgot about the past three weeks. Maybe all the hair care crap he uses finally got into his brain.

"I know that, but," James looked around the living room they were standing in. Lucy went up ahead, mumbling about clearing out the rest of the house while the two had their Oprah moment. "You seem really happy with him. More than you have with anyone else."

"I guess so, yeah."

James rolled his eyes. "Dude, trying to be all sensitive for you; show some compassion."

"What?" Kendall put his gun away and the two walked over to the kitchen, each taking one side of it to look for supplies. "I know what you mean. I just…" Kendall looked through he cabinet in front of him. He found nothing but paper cups and plates. "I'm not sure how much I really do like him."

"What?" James sounded really insulted by that answer.

Kendall closed the cabinet in search of the next one. "I don't know if were only this close because of what's happening with the world or if I really do like him. I mean, to be honest, not a lot of options to choose from."

"That's bullshit and you know it. Since the first day we met Logan you two clicked, way before you even knew that he was gay."

"I guess, but-"

"No, not buts. You like Logan. Like, _a lot_. Where did all this second guessing come from?"

"I don't know. It's always been there. Just never had time to mull it over."

"Well, stop it." He heard James open the door to the kitchen closet. "You two are so disgustingly sweet. My teeth rot just from looking at you two. If that doesn't mean you don't like him than I don't know what does."

"We haven't talked like this in a long time."

"Yeah, well, it's been a while since we haven't had to worry so much over our survival. Just don't go breaking the little guy's heart or anything. He's my friend too."

"If I ever do, I'm giving you permission to beat the crap out of me."

"I would do it, you know."

"I know."

They heard Lucy walk into the kitchen. "You two done having your bromance moment? I need to show you guys something."

"Did you find supplies?" Kendall chose to ignore the "bromance" thing. He didn't do "bromance."

"Yeah, and something… _else."_

"What is it?"

"Just, come look."

* * *

"Damn."

"When did it happen?"

Kendall crouched down and looked at the bloody sight in front of them.

"A few days ago from what I can tell." Lucy said, covering one of the bodies with a blanket.

"Did they have anything we could use?"

"Kendall, we're not going to take from the de-"

"James, they don't need any of this anymore. We'll take what we need and give them a proper burial."

"Look what else I found." Lucy kneeled next to Kendall, showing him a small brown journal. "It was the little girl's diary about the past year."

Kendall took it, letting his fingers skim across the faded old leather covered in dried blood. He sighed, opening it to the last entry.

_Dear Sammy,_

_There was an explosion last night. A big poof of fire lit up the night and Mason told me not to go outside. He said the explosion would attract all the bad people. We heard a lot of guns going off after the boom. I think people were living here too. Maybe they knew about the water affecting the bad people. I hope they're nice._

_Last time we met people they were mean. They took all our food. Mason said we were lucky that we had some more hidden or we would have starved!_

_Earlier today this morning we saw the really men bad one again. Mason said we shouldn't go near him at all. He wears this bright blue suit. I like the suit, but it's covered in bloods it's not that pretty anymore. When I peeked through the window when Mason wasn't looking he looked angry. I think he was talking! That's weird cause all the bad people can't talk. He kept pointing back at where the explosion was and back at the other bad people around him._

_ I keep asking Mason when we can go meet the new people from the explosion. He says once we find out if they're bad people or good. I hope they have kids my age. Mason doesn't play with me a lot. He's nice. But I miss playing with kids my age. I hope one of them has a doll house. I had a doll house before. But I lost it when all the bad people came after me and mommy._

_ I have to go. Mason said there's a lot of bad people around today. We need to hide upstairs or they might find us. _

_ Bye Sammy!_

Kendall closed it and looked at the small body in the corner. "Let's get the supplies and bury them."

* * *

Kendall wiped the dirt from his hands and walked down the street with James and Lucy. None of them have said anything since they covered the graves with a few flowers they found nearby.

It infuriated Kendall.

Too many people died. Too many good people died. None of them deserved this and yet some weird night and everyone who could have been amazing people died. He never wanted this life. Not for himself his mom or Katie. Or anyone!

The only silver lining in this entire thing was if the world didn't go to shit he wouldn't have met Carlos, Stephanie, Jo, Camille, or Logan! The trusted these people with his life. More than he should have if they were back in the normal world. More than should be normal. But living in a world overrun by zombies isn't technically normal.

"Hey, guys! Look what I found for Logan!"

Breaking out of his internal rant Kendall looked up. Even with all the angst floating in his head the simple image of Logan smiling brushed that all away. Logan's smile always messed with Kendall. The half-smile-half-frown thing was something not many could achieve. He's known. He's stood in front of the bathroom mirror attempting the rarely seen Logan Mitchell smile and each time he looked like some psychotic killer who's never smiled in their life.

And yet, Logan pulled if off without even trying it. That smile made him smile. That smile made him forget all the bad and just remember the silver lining.

"A bow and arrow?" James asked when they stood next to the two in front of the Carlos' truck. "And let me guess, Logan knows how to use that too?"

"He does." Lucy walked over to inspect the bow. "His uncle knew a lot of different ways to kill people."

"It would have been awesome if he was still around. He was way better than Logan and Lucy combined!" Carlos patted Logan's back but spotted the mud on the others hands. "What happened to you guys?"

Lucy stood back, James walked to the back where they left all the supplies they found.

"We found supplies and a few dead bodies. Gave them the burial they deserved."

Carlos shrunk away. He dint' mean to ask such an intrusive question, bringing down everyone's mood so quickly.

Logan, being the changed person he is decided it was his job to fix that. He walked over to Kendall and draped his arms on Kendall's' shoulders. "Let's get back to the house. I can show you how to use the bow and arrow."

"Kendall smiled at that.

"Gonna string me up and leave me hanging on a wall?"

"Only if you're annoying."

"You love it."

Logan looked at Kendall in the eyes, smile widening when he heard his friends behind them gag repeatedly at the flirting. Mission accomplished at raising the mood.

"Yeah, I do."

* * *

_Shortest chapter thus far, and if y'all noticed I went back and like fixed everything that was wrong before. All the errors and grammatical mistakes and some sprucing up. That was one of my many excuses as to why it took so long to update this.  
_  
_Now that they're together I can go onto the rest of the plot. Don't worry, Kogan is still heavily involved but the plot isn't necessarily about them being together. Foreshadowed it a bit in this chapter._

_Other than that. Um, I was thinking about taking down Asset. Like, I loved the first chapter a lot. But after that. Because of all the amazon feedback from the first chapter I rushed into it without thinking about it. To be honest it is in the complete opposite direction of where I want it to be. I didn't even want them to have some kind of relationship until way later on. But I rushed and practically threw them into it by the second chapter. Wanted it to be a lot more causal. So I was thinking about taking it down and re working all the chapters after the first. If I ever post this back up it'll be way different than where they are now._

_I was thinking about posting the sequel to Framed by the Knight up since I have the first chapter all ready, and have had it ready for so long. Just haven't been working on it at all and don't have anything after the first. I have the outline but have been tweaking it on my own time. That or like one f the other three side projects I have been working on about witness protection, Kendall with PTSD and established Kogan, or this supernatural one about angels. I'll think about it and if y'all want one more than the other, tell me! I've been working on those a lot more than the sequel and have roughly more done with those. Just know, the established Kogan one isn't really about Kogan, more about Kendall. Logan's in it a lot, but at the same time he's not that important at the beginning. He will be at the end. Oh, he will be, but at the beginning it'll be a lot of Kendall and his life more than Logan._

_Um, anything else... Oh, if you want a cover for your story just message me! Been doing that a lot lately on Tumblr with other peoples stories. anything else... nope. I have nothing else. So, bye? Till next time? Yeah, sounds good._


End file.
